Parasyte
by SparWonKyu
Summary: -END!Chapter 17!- Cho Kyuhyun, namja berusia 22 tahun yang berhasil di masuki oleh 'monster' berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan super. Dan juga pertemuan nya dengan namja menyebalkan bernama Siwon. Bagaimana nasib dan hubungan nya dengan Siwon nanti? Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, etc. Pair: WONKYU and YUNJAE! Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul:re! Review for next chapter! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Merupakan tempat yang sangat damai, banyak orang bercengkrama, tertawa sana sini, senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibir mereka. Ya, manusia-manusia itu semua tidak menyadari ada yang salah di antara mereka. Di antara kehidupan mereka.

Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran kehidupan lain diantara mereka, sampai salah satu spesies mereka melakukan kesalahan dengan membunuh manusia dan menjadikan manusia itu sebagai makanan.

Manusia-manusia itu belum tau pasti bentuk asli monster itu yang menggunakan kedok tubuh manusia biasa. Yang pasti para manusia menyebut mereka...

Parasit.

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

 **Parasyte**

.

.

Rate T or M? / Romance & Adventure

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, etc.

Pair: WonKyu dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

TING

Namja berpipi chubby dengan baju dan jas serba putih itu terus mengaduk-aduk cangkir kopi nya. Tak berniat untuk menyesap nya sama sekali. Sedangkan rekan nya yang menggunakan pakaian yang persis sama dengan namja berpipi chubby itu terus fokus memperhatikan berita yang terus-terusan menampilkan berita yang sudah semua orang tau.

"Cih lagi-lagi para parasit itu berulah lagi. Aneh. Padahal kan kasus mereka dulu tak sebanyak ini. Memang nya apa enak nya memakan manusia blehhh..."

Shim Changmin, namja berusia 22 tahun. Rank Class B di PPP atau lebih sering di sebut dengan P3 yaitu Para Pembasmi Parasit. Mata nya masih fokus menatap saluran pemberitaan itu sambil sesekali menyesap kopi nya. Berbeda dengan namja berpipi chubby di depan nya yang hanya menatap kosong pada cangkir nya.

"Oy Kyu! Masih gugup karena di promosikan menjadi kapten huh?"

Kyuhyun, namja berpipi chubby itu akhirnya menatap rekan sekaligus sahabat nya dan tersenyum masam.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja berusia 22 tahun. Rank Class A di P3.

"Te-tentu saja pasal nya aku baru saja dilantik menjadi investigator dan sekarang dinaikan lagi menjadi kapten. Dan aku akan memiliki anak buahhhhh! Astaga aku bisa gila."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Pasti akan menjadi beban tersendiri untuk nya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan perintah apalagi untuk mengatur anak buah nya nanti?

Changmin menghela nafas pada Kyuhyun yang tampak frustasi. Pasalnya Changmin sangat iri pada sahabat nya itu. Mereka sama-sama memasuki akademi untuk membasmi parasit di usia 19 tahun dan siapa sangka, Kyuhyun yang terlihat lugu dan polos ternyata sangat pintar dalam hal bela diri dan juga menggunakan senjata. Akhirnya dalam waktu singkat Kyuhyun diangkat menjadi Rank Class C hanya dalam waktu 9 bulan memasuki akademi. Biasa nya mereka baru bisa menjadi rank class C dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun.

Rank-rank itu sangat berpengaruh di P3. Jadi Rank Class C adalah si pemula lalu akan naik menjadi Rank Class B si amatir. Naik lagi menjadi Rank Class A lalu menjadi Rank Class S. Dari sana kita bisa tingkatkan lagi menjadi Rank Class S+ lalu yang paling tertinggi adalah Top Class.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan mudah nya mendapat Rank Class C membuat semangat Changmin berkobar-kobar untuk segera menyusul Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah Changmin diangkat menjadi Rank Class C dia malah mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti menjadi Rank Class B bahkan Kyuhyun mendapat penghargaan karena telah banyak menaklukan parasit jahat.

Dan sekarang dia usia nya yang masih muda Kyuhyun sudah naik lagi menjadi Rank Class A bahkan akan segera memiliki anak buah sendiri? Bahkan rasa nya para senior mereka ada yang belum pernah punya anak buah sendiri.

"Heh! Sombong sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat saja suatu saat nanti aku juga akan menjadi kapten seperti mu dan punya anak buah sendiri!"

Ucap Changmin bersemangat dengan menggebrak meja di salah satu cafe terkenal itu membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada Changmin. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sahabat nya itu.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu saat-saat itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Changmin berlari pelan menuju arah yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Hari sudah berubah menjadi malam dan sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju apartemen nya.

Sesampai nya di apartemen, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh nya kemudian berganti pakaian santai dan menidurkan diri nya di atas ranjang.

Mata caramel nya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit. Jantung nya masih berderu kencang karena dua hari lagi ia akan di lantik menjadi kapten dan memiliki anak buah. Well siapa yang tidak senang bukan?

Mata nya lama kelamaan kian memberat dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tertidur.

BRUGH

"U-uh?"

Baru sekitar setengah jam Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya, suara gaduh tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah dapur nya. Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan badan nya dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangan nya yang masih agak buram.

DEG

Namun saat pandangan Kyuhyun sudah terfokus ia menatap sesuatu yang aneh berada di lantai kamar nya. Apa itu binatang? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Karena mata Kyuhyun menangkap seekor binatang yang kecil seperti ulat dan juga berbulu namun yang membuat nya berbeda adalah warna nya yang biru terang menyala itu. Bagaikan sebuah cahaya lampu neon.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Teriakan itu terdengar di apartemen milik Kyuhyun saat hewan itu tiba-tiba saja meloncat ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan masuk melalui telapak tangan nya. Membuat lubang yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh mata nya. Hewan itu terus merambat naik di dalam tangan Kyuhyun.

"HWAAAA HWAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun membuka baju nya dan melihat kalau hewan itu sudah akan segera sampai di bahu nya. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun langsung mengambil pisau lipat yang berada di meja nakas di samping nya. Lalu setelah hewan itu telah sampai merambat pada bahu nya, Kyuhyun langsung menancapkan ujung pisau itu di bahu nya tepat di atas hewan aneh itu.

"AHHH APPOOOO!"

DUGH

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersungkur jatuh ke lantai dan langsung membuat lantai itu berubah menjadi merah pekat karena darah dari bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pisau nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengambil kotak P3K milik nya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir nya sendiri menahan perih saat membilas luka di bahu nya dengan air. Benar-benar perih. Dan segera memberi obat di luka nya kemudian memperbannya.

"He-hewan apa itu tadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan wajah pada cermin di depan hadapan nya. Sangat pucat bagaikan mayat hidup.

Dengan gontai Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ke kamar nya dan menjatuhkan tubuh nya dengan kasar di atas kasur.

'A-apa jangan-jangan... hewan tadi itu... parasit?'

Belum terjawab pertanyaan nya namun kesadaran nya telah hilang karena banyak nya darah yang keluar dari bahu nya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari nya kalau hewan itu belum sepenuh nya mati. Dia masih ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyooooo~

Lah malah ngasih ff baru._. maaf wkwk soalnya lagi ga ada ide buat handsome next door nya jd buat ini bentar ya/? /bow

Nah nanti Siwon dan cast lain nya bakal muncul di chapter selanjut nya kalau memang ff ini banyak yang mau lanjut^^

 **Jadi readers yang baca saya mohon kerja sama nya sebentar ne?^^**

 **\- Apakah ff ini saya lanjutin aja atau delete? takut nya banyak yang ga suka nanti:(**

 **\- Kalau memang harus di lanjut nah saya bingung nih... readers mau ff yang satu ini rate nya T atau M? ^^**

 **Nah saya mohon bantuan nya ya readers ku tersayang /lempar Kyuhyun/?**

 **So~ Jangan lupa tinggal kan jejak anda di review ya:D**

Kamsahamnidaaaa


	2. Chapter 1

Dengan gontai Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ke kamar nya dan menjatuhkan tubuh nya dengan kasar di atas kasur.

'A-apa jangan-jangan... hewan tadi itu... parasit?'

Belum terjawab pertanyaan nya namun kesadaran nya telah hilang karena banyak nya darah yang keluar dari bahu nya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari nya kalau hewan itu belum sepenuh nya mati. Dia masih ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

.

.

.

Rate T or M? / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, etc.

Pair: WonKyu dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"AHHHH!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali menegang. Nafas nya memburu. Yang tadi itu bagaikan mimpi. Mata nya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha terbiasa dengan cahaya mentari yang memasuki kamar nya. Seperti nya aku pingsan, batin Kyuhyun.

Mata caramel nya menatap ke arah lantai yang masih penuh oleh darah nya kemarin malam. Tangan nya terangkat untuk melepas perban pada bahu nya dan betapa kaget nya saat melihat bahu nya yang baru saja di buka perban nya. Bukankah ia telah menikan bahu nya sendiri? Tapi... luka itu hilang.

Kyuhyun memegangi bahu nya sendiri yang tak lecet sama sekali dan melihat ke arah telapak tangan nya pun juga sama. Bukankah hewan aneh itu membuat suatu lubang di tangan nya? Ah sudahlah memusingkan.

Dengan langkah bingung Kyuhyun mulai menyegarkan kembali tubuh nya di kamar mandi dan mengepel berkas-berkas darah nya di lantai.

DRRRRTTT

"Yeoboseyo."

 _'Ah baguslah kau sudah bangun! Ada orang yang dicurigai parasit di sektor 11, cepatlah kemari!'_

"Ah. Baiklah aku segera ke sana."

Kyuhyun menyudahi panggilan nya dengan Changmin lalu berganti dengan pakaian khas P3. Celana putih juga jas putih yang tentu nya untuk para namja berbeda lagi dengan yeoja.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil koper kerja nya dan mengambil sepotong sandwich dari kulkas nya. Kaki jenjang nya berlari menuju sektor 11 yang tidak terlalu jauh dari daerah apartemen nya. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Changmin tengah mengamati seseorang dari balik pohon tua.

"Hohhhh hangminghhh!" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Changmin sambil mengunyah sandwich nya membuat Changmin terkejut karena takut kalau diri nya akan ketahuan.

"Stttt! Diamlah! Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" Changmin kembali memperhatikan target nya. Diikutin Kyuhyun yang mengintip dari bahu Changmin yang lebar.

"Apa hanya kita berdua yang di tugaskan?"

"Iya, tapi aku sudah meminta bala bantuan untuk tiba."

"Yang mana target kita?"

"Disana, pria paruh baya dengan kemeja putih nya itu. Kata tetangga nya ia banyak berubah semenjak dua minggu menghilang dan tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali."

"Apa ia berkeluarga?"

"Tidak."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu tinggal bunuh saja!" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai mendekati pria paruh baya itu dengan menjinjing koper besi di tangannya.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Banyak orang-orang di tempat ini!" Teriak Changmin dan menyusul Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"SEMUA NYA! DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA MENINGGALKAN TAMAN INI KARENA ADA PARASIT DISINI!" Teriakan Kyuhyun barusan langsung membuat semua orang terbirit-birit keluar dengan cepat meninggalkan taman itu. "Kecuali anda, pak tua."

Pria paruh baya yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

"Ta-tapi anak muda... ke-kenapa?"

"Begini mm..." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Changmin yang nampak menghela nafas karena diri nya.

"Seo Jun." Ujar Changmin malas.

"Begini tuan Seo Jun, anda tidak di perbolehkan meninggalkan taman ini karena anda adalah parasit nya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba saja dua namja berjas putih ikut memasuki area taman dan mendekati posisi Kyuhyun juga Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Changmin-ssi! Bala bantuan sudah-a... akhhh..."

Salah satu dari namja berjas itu terjatuh di tanah saat pria paruh baya bernama Seo Jun itu mendorong tangan nya hingga menembus tubuh namja itu, membuat lubang di tubuh itu dan memegangi jantung pria yang tewas itu.

Dengan secepat kilat Seo Jun mengarahkan tangan nya dan membuat kepala namja yang lain putus dengan sekali hentakan.

"A-ahhhh..." Changmin hanya dapat terdiam kaku melihat nya. Padahal bala bantuan baru saja tiba tapi mereka malah tewas lebih dulu.

"Changmin! Siapkan senjata!" Kyuhyun langsung membuka koper nya dan mengeluarkan pedang samurai yang dapat dilipat dengan mudah dan tetap tajam. Teknologi jaman sekarang bisa membuat hal itu dengan mudah terjadi.

"Ba-baik!" Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan mengambil senjata yang merupakan palu besar. Tentu saja setiap Rank memiliki senjata yang berbeda-beda dengan level yang berbeda juga.

"Khhh.. kalian bocah-bocah menyebalkan!" Seo Jun membalikan kepala nya 180 derajat menghadap Changmin juga Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata merah nya. Kuku-kuku nya mulai memanjang dan berubah semakin tajam. "MATI SAJA KALIAN!"

Tubuh Seo Jun melayang dengan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun juga menghindar sama cepatnya. Kyuhyun berusaha mendekati Seo Jun yang kembali berlari mendekati nya. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berbelok ke arah kiri membuat Seo Jun berhenti dan menatap nya bingung.

"Hehe..."

"Maaf bocah tapi serangan mu agak meleset."

"A-apa?!"

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh nya menatap Seo Jun terutama bagian leher nya. Padahal tadi dia sudah memfokuskan serangan nya pada leher Seo Jun tapi hanya tergores setengah saja tidak sampai membuat leher nya putus.

"Cih. Menyebalkan."

Seo Jun yang merasa akan kalah kalau berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Changmin yang tampak membatu. Lagi-lagi dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat di definisikan Seo Jun mulai mendekati Changmin.

"Kalau tak bisa memutuskan leher nya..." Kyuhyun ikut berlari mendekati Changmin dan mengambil palu besar yang terus di genggam Changmin. Kaki Kyuhyun langsung menendang kepala Seo Jun membuat luka di leher nya yang hampir putus menganga.

Tubuh Seo Jun jatuh terkapar di tanah dan mata merah nya menatap takut pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di samping nya. Menatap nya dengan tatapan sedingin es. Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat palu nya tinggi-tinggi tepat di atas wajah Seo Jun.

"Hancurkan kepala nya."

BRAK

Kepala Seo Jun langsung pecah saat Kyuhyun menghantamkan palu nya dengan kuat dan wajah nya langsung mengeluarkan banyak darah namun darah yang satu ini berbeda karena berwarna putih mirip seperti lendir. Itulah darah mu jika tubuh kalian berhasil di ambil alih oleh parasit.

Ya, para parasit itu mengambil alih tubuh manusia dengan cara memasuki tubuh mereka dan memakan otak manusia di dalam nya sehingga mereka dapat leluasa menggunakan tubuh manusia tak bersalah itu. Dan jika tubuh itu berhasil di ambil alih maka mata kalian akan dapat berubah menjadi warna merah semerah darah, lalu gerakan kalian dan kekuatan kalian tidak akan seperti manusia lagi. Juga kuku kalian yang dapat memanjang dan semakin tajam semau para parasit mengendalikan nya.

Sekarang para parasit pun mulai bisa berbaur dengan para manusia sehingga dapat menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka. Karena itulah anggota P3 harus ekstra hati-hati dalam memilih sasaran nya karena bisa juga mereka malah akan membunuh sesama manusia. Dan cara paling ampuh untuk membunuh parasit itu adalah dengan memotong leher nya atau dengan memecahkan kepala nya.

"Changmin... kalau sedang ada parasit tolong lah fokus."

Kyuhyun memberikan kembali palu itu pada Changmin yang tampak bergetar. Changmib sangat tak suka ini. Kyuhyun yang biasa nya periang akan berubah seperti tak punya hati jika sudah berhadapan dengan parasit. Dan tak lama setelah itu para anggota P3 mulai berdatangan untuk mengevakuasi mayat-mayat dari anggota mereka yang tewas juga mayat parasit itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini semua orang di kantor pusat P3 tengah berkabung atas direnggutnya dua nyawa anggota mereka dalam bertugas. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai semua nya kembali ke kantor pusat untuk kembali bekerja.

TOK TOK

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan serba hitam itu dan menatap namja berwajah oriental itu. Tan Hangeng, namja berusia 35 tahun itu merupakan pendiri P3 sekaligus Top Class yang sudah melegenda. Banyak parasit jahat yang telah Hangeng musnahkan bahkan project terbesar yaitu 'Penghancuran Sarang di Sektor 15' berhasil berkat diri nya.

"Silahkan duduk, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Sesuai dengan perintah atasan nya Kyuhyun langsung menurut dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah di siapkan di ruangan itu.

"Selamat atas kemenangan anda di pertarungan di taman itu." Ucap Hangeng dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

"Te-terima kasih, Sajangnim."

Hangeng menyipitkan mata nya lalu mengambil pulpen yang berada tepat di depan nya. Memain-mainkan nya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan pulpen itu tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun tapi bukan Kyuhyun nama nya kalau tidak dapat menahan serangan itu.

"Refleks mu masih bagus ternyata." Hangeng tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil hingga tak dapat dilihat mata. Hangeng kembali menyimpan pulpen nya membuat Kyuhyun dapat bernafas lega.

"Papa bisa saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Papa? Tan Hangeng bukanlah ayah kandung Kyuhyun.

Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Hangeng dulu nya sangat dekat tapi setelah kematian kedua orang tua Kyuhyun karena kecelakaan mobil membuat Kyuhyun di titipkan pada Hangeng. Sehingga Kyuhyun menganggap Hangeng adalah Ayah angkat nya.

"Ini orang-orang baru mu." Hangeng memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah dokumen yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka dokumen itu yang ternyata adalah nama-nama serta foto calon anak buah nya nanti. Membaca satu persatu profil mereka sambil sesekali menganggukan kepala nya.

"Apakah kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas mereka nanti?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng namun akhirnya diri nya lebih memilih memberikan senyuman lebar kepada 'ayah angkat' nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun akhir nya tiba. Sekarang Kyuhyun akan menjadi salah satu kapten dari divisi yang Hangeng buat. Tapi diri nya hanyalah kapten bukanlah ketua divisi.

"Hahhh..." Dengan perasaan campur aduk Kyuhyun memasuki tempat meeting itu dan mendapati tiga namja muda yang langsung membungkukan badan mereka. "Si-silahkan duduk."

Setelah ketiga namja itu mendudukan diri mereka, Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Selamat datang di divisi tim Vic. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, Rank Class A selaku kapten divisi tim ini ingin meminta maaf atas nama ketua tim divisi Victoria-ssi yang sedang memiliki tugas lain."

Yep, Kyuhyun hanya lah kapten disini sedangkan yeoja bernama Victoria adalah ketua tim nya yang lebih berkuasa di banding diri nya.

"Baiklah saya pinta kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri nya masing-masing."

"Baik, kapten!" Ujar semua nya serempak lalu Kyuhyun pun ikut mendudukan diri nya. Yang pertama berdiri adalah namja bertubuh mungil.

"Nama saya Kim Junmyeon kalian semua bisa panggil saya Suho. Usia 19 tahun, Rank Class C siap membantu!"

"Nama saya Choi Minho, usia 19 tahun. Rank Class C siap membantu!"

"Nama saya Kim Sunggyu, usia 20 tahun. Rank Class B siap membantu!"

Dan yang terakhir memperkenalkan diri adalah namja bermata sipit yang bernama Sunggu. Hahhh... mereka bocah semua, batin Kyuhyun miris sambil membuka-buka dokumen nya. Bukankah seharunya ada empat orang?

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja namja bertubuh atletis dan juga tinggi memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung mendudukan diri nya.

"Ma-maaf anda juga harus memperkenalkan diri anda." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati namja itu dan berdiri di samping namja itu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus."

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Namja itu mendadak emosi dan ikut berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

 _Sial, dia tinggi sekali._ Kyuhyun terpaksa menatap sedikit ke atas karena namja itu memiliki tinggi dua kali lipat dari tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

"Ikuti perintah ku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak! Memang nya kau siapa?"

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, usia 22 tahun. Rank Class A dan saya adalah kapten di divisi tim Vic ini" ulang Kyuhyun dan kembali membentak namja itu. "Jadi sekarang ikuti apa yang atasan mu suruh!"

Namja itu mengacak rambut nya kesal sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun suruh dengan terpaksa.

"Nama saya Choi Siwon, usia 25 tahun. Rank Class B hahhh... siap membantu."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yosh selamat datang di chapter 1 dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah ngereview:* saya mau bahas beberapa hal yg agak penting maybe?

\- nah ada salah satu readers yg bilang klo ini mirip manga/anime parasyte dan knp ga di tulis aja inspired by nya? nah disini saya ngambil anime/manga parasyte itu cuman bagian itu nya aja kok maka nya saya ga pasang inspired by nya malah ff ini lebih terinspirasi sama manga tokyo ghoul:re ^^ dan mulai chapter selanjut nya bakal saya cantumin inspired nya^^

\- kedua,saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk semua readers yang sudah menunggu lanjutan ff saya yg dulu tapi malah saya discontinued. soal nya setelah saya lihat memang banyak yang lupa dan gak tertarik lg soal nya karena lupa mereka malas baca awal cerita nya gimana dll dan dengan otak saya yang lupa cerita nya juga dan sama malas baca dr awal. niat nya saya mau improvisasi aja tapi takut gagal maka nya saya discontinued sekali lagi saya minta maaf. karena itu saya janji ff baru yang saya publish bakal saya lanjut sampai end^^

\- dan ketiga soal rating ff ini T atau M mm.. saya juga masih mempertimbangkan jadi mungkin mulai chapter depan bakal saya tetapin rate nya apa

yep segitu aja chit chat nya dari saya/? dan terima kasih sudah mau meninggalkan review.

 **so untuk chapter kedua nya silahkan di tunggu!**

 **and as usual~ don't forget to leave ur review ne my lovelies:***

kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaa~


	3. Chapter 2

"Ikuti perintah ku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak! Memang nya kau siapa?"

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, usia 22 tahun. Rank Class A dan saya adalah kapten di divisi tim Vic ini" ulang Kyuhyun dan kembali membentak namja itu. "Jadi sekarang ikuti apa yang atasan mu suruh!"

Namja itu mengacak rambut nya kesal sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun suruh dengan terpaksa.

"Nama saya Choi Siwon, usia 25 tahun. Rank Class B hahhh... siap membantu."

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

CLINK

Gelas itu disimpan dengan kasar oleh seorang yeoja cantik berwajah oriental. Tangan nya yang indah itu beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah roti dan memakan nya dengan tergesa-gesa sedangkan namja manis yang sejak tadi menatap yeoja itu hanya dapat terdiam.

"Vi-victoria nunna... i-ini masih pagi da-dan tolong ja-jangan sampai mabuk." Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi dipikirkan nya. Pasal nya atasan nya sang ketua divisi Victoria Song sudah meminum hal-hal yang berbau alkohol di pagi hari. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tak tau nama nya apa. Dia bukan pecinta hal berbau alkohol, dia lebih memilih hal yang berbau coklat.

Victoria Song, yeoja berusia 30 tahun. Rank Class S dan ketua tim dari divisi Vic.

"Ya ya ya. Tenang saja aku tidak akan sampai mabuk." Victoria membalas santai membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa tersenyum.

"Begini mama-"

"Mama? Siapa?" Tanya Victoria sambil memberi glare andalan nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ma-maksud ku Victoria nunna!"

 _Sial, aku keceplosan._ Batin Kyuhyun. Kalau menurut Kyuhyun, Tan Hangeng adalah ayah angkat nya lalu Victoria Song adalah ibu angkat nya. Victoria adalah mentor Kyuhyun semasa di akademi dan sampai sekarang hubungan mereka masih berlajut. Dan seperti itu tadi Kyuhyun sempat beberapa kali tak sengaja memanggil Victoria dengan sebutan Mama.

"Begini soal tim divisi mu ini kenapa isi nya hanya bocah semua dan satu ahjussi pemarah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan kembali mengingat kejadian di meeting room saat dia berdebat dengan Choi Siwon.

 _"Nama saya Choi Siwon, usia 25 tahun. Rank Class B hahhh... siap membantu."_

 _Kyuhyun kemudian menganggukan kepala senang karena akhirnya namja menyebalkan ini berhasil ia lumpuhkan errr... mungkin?_

 _"Baiklah, Siwon-ssi selamat datang di divisi tim Vic!"_

 _"Setidaknya panggil aku hyung."_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Aku lebih tua 3 tahun dari mu jadi kau harus memanggil ku hyung." Ucap Siwon dingin sambil melipat tangan nya di dada nya yang bidang._

 _"D-dan aku atasan mu jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun... ku-kurasa..." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu memperhatikan ketiga anak buah nya yang lain terus memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. "Baiklah, kalian bisa berkenalan kembali dan tim ini akan saya panggil lagi jika ada urusan atau misi ja-jadi saya permisi."_

Dan itu adalah hari pertama nya menjadi kapten. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi nya.

Victoria memandang Kyuhyun yang nampak sebal dan sesekali mengacak rambut nya itu. Senyum simpul terukir di bibir Victoria.

"Mereka bukan hanya bocah dan ahjussi pemarah yang seperti kau bilang, Kyuhyun. Mereka pilihan terbaik dari Hangeng-ssi. Jadi mereka memiliki keunikan tersendiri." Victoria kembali meminum minuman nya. Pipi nya sudah berubah sedikit memerah.

"Yang bernama Minho itu dia memiliki tubuh yang elastis dan cukup lincah jadi dia dapat menghindar dengan mudah dari para parasit. Lalu yang bernama Suho, dia memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas mungkin jika kau akan bertanya dia sudah terlebihi dulu menjawab. Dia juga pintar menganalisa musuh dengan cepat." Victoria kembali melanjutkan dan Kyuhyun menyimak penjelasan Victoria dengan seksama. Ia harus tau banyak mengenai anak buah nya bukan?

"Mm.. siapa dia? Ah Sunggyu! Well.. walaupun mata nya sipit tapi dia memiliki indra keenam."

"Indra keenam bagaimana?" Intrupsi Kyuhyun.

"Dia bisa mendeteksi parasit dari jarak 300 kilometer. Dan ahjussi yang pemarah itu-"

"Choi Siwon."

"Ya, dia. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup fantastis jadi dia bisa membawa senjata yang berat dan... dia cukup liar maksud ku tak bisa di atur. Menurut Hangeng-ssi hanya kau yang dapat menjinakkan nya." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar pernyataan Victoria barusan. Apa?

"Tunggu, memang nya apa aku? Semacam pawang untuk Choi Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk diri nya sendiri membuat Victoria terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin ah ya dan ini..." Victoria memberikan sebuah kunci yang berhasil di tatap bingung oleh Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun menerima kunci itu. "Itu kunci apartemen baru mu. Aku berinisiatif untuk saling mendekatkan kalian jadi mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama anak buah mu."

"A-APA?!"

"Semua barang-barang mu juga sudah di pindahkan."

"MA-MAMA! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"KAU PANGGIL AKU APA?!"

.

.

.

.

"Ba-baiklah kurasa semua nya sudah berkumpul..."

Kyuhyun menatap keempat anak buah nya dengan sedikit senyuman terpaksa terutama pada Siwon. Siapa sangka ia mau ikut pindah? Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tengah apartemen mereka yang cukup luas itu.

"Mo-mohon kerja sama nya dan kalian tidak perlu formal pada ku jika sedang berada disini." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau aku memanggil mu Kiyu?" Tanya Suho polos dengan mata bulat nya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu kau boleh memanggil ku seperti itu Suho." Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Suho. Dia harus memberikan image yang baik untuk para bawahan nya bukan?

"Begini Kiyu... aku sudah memesan pizza kemari. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Minho mengikuti Suho dengan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Kiyu tapi entah mengapa tak cocok saat Minho yang melakukan nya.

"Ah tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi." Bohong Kyuhyun padahal ia belum makan sama sekali semenjak bertemu dengan Victoria tadi. "Kalau begitu aku permisi ke kamar dulu, ku harap kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri kalian."

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar nya, lebih tepat nya ke arah kamar mandi. Tangan nya terangkat untuk membuka keran wastafel, berniat untuk cuci muka.

Lalu Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan wajah nya dengan memberi sabun muka. Bagi nya penampilan adalah nomor satu. Kemudian ia beranjak untuk mencuci muka nya dan mematikan keran wastafel nya.

"Ahhh!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat menatap pantulan wajah nya di cermin. Mata nya berbeda. Iris mata nya berbeda. Tak mau salah lihat Kyuhyun segera mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajah nya. _Mungkin salah lihat karena air ini,_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Tapi tetap saja tak berubah. Mata kanan nya masih berwarna merah sedangkan mata kiri nya seperti biasa dengan iris karamel nya. Tangan nya terangkat menyentuh pipi kanan nya.

"Se-setau ku ta-tadi tidak begini..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya. Berharap kalau itu hanyalah imajinasi nya namun saat diri nya kembali membuka mata tidak ada yang berubah. Mata kanan nya masih dihiasi iris merah semerah darah itu.

Diri nya beranggapan semakin kacau. Kalau hewan aneh yang masuk ke tubuh nya itu adalah parasit. Tapi bukankah sudah ia bunuh? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya. Menangisi diri nya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau mata merah kanan nya itu tak mau berubah dan seterus nya akan tetap begitu?

Bulir-bulir air itu menuruni wajah Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk memegangi mata kanan nya yang tertutup karena sedang menangis. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Mata nya kembali terbuka dan menatap tangan nya yang dihiasi merah darah. Dan saat diri nya kembali melihat pantulan nya di cermin, hampir saja ia akan berteriak.

Diri nya memang menangis tapi mata kanan nya tidak mengeluarkan air mata seperti biasa tetapi mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan takut Kyuhyun kembali mencuci muka dan tangan nya yang berbalut darah kemudian berlari. Menidurkan diri nya dengan kasar di atas kasur. Ia tidak berani lagi melihat ke arah cermin atau apapun yang akan merefleksikan diri nya.

Mata nya kembali terpejam. Mulut nya terus bergerak-gerak mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang kali.

"Itu hanya imajinasi mu..."

"Itu hanya imajinasi mu..."

"Itu hanya imajinasi mu..."

 _Kau adalah parasit mulai sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun._

"HAH?!"

Mata nya terbelalak kaget. Tubuh nya terduduk di kasur dan mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu berada di meja nakas di samping nya. Tapi mata nya tidak menangkap siapapun ada di kamar nya.

Kaki nya terjulur ke bawah, berjalan mendekati pintu dan membuka nya sedikit. Tapi ia tak mendapati seseorang di depan kamar nya.

"Pa-padahal seperti ada yang berbicara padaku..."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu nya, menyimpan pisau nya dan kembali menidurkan tubuh nya. Apakah ia sudah gila? Apakah imajinasi nya sudah berlebihan?

Pertama, mata kanan nya yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Dan yang kedua, ia tadi seperti mendengar seseorang tapi nyata nya tak ada siapapun berada di dekat nya.

Kyuhyun menyimpan lengan nya di atas mata nya yang terpejam. Terlalu banyak beban dan pikiran terlintas di otak nya. Karena itulah ia sampai tak sadar kalau lama-kelamaan diri nya mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya setelah pagi menjelang, Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mematut diri nya di depan cermin. Akhirnya diri nya dapat bernafas lega saat mata kanan nya sudah berubah seperti semula.

"Hahh.. benarkan Cho Kyuhyun? Itu hanya imajinasi mu ahaha..." ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati diri nya sendiri tapi akhirnya dengan malas ia memulai mandi nya.

Usai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan setelan khas putih-putih P3. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dengan membawa koper nya dan mendapati keempat anak buah nya yang tengah sarapan dengan sisa pizza kemarin malam seperti nya.

"Kalian semua! Ini perintah! Segera ganti pakaian kalian dengan seragam P3 dan bawa peralatan kalian ke sini sekarang juga!" teriak Kyuhyun dan dengan malas, keempat anak buah nya mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah dan dengan santai memakan pizza yang masih ada di atas meja itu sebagai sarapan nya. Dan dengan waktu sekitar 20 menit akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah.

"Yosh! Hari ini kita akan mencari satu parasit di sektor 5 dan juga aku ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuan individu kalian jadi ayo kita berangkat!"

Dengan semangat Kyuhyun menuntun anak buah nya keluar dari apartemen mereka menuju sektor 5.

"Baiklah Sunggyu..." Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap Sunggyu yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan nya. Bukan nya Kyuhyun tak sadar hanya saja ada tatapan aneh yang keluar dari Sunggyu pada nya. "Kau bisa menunjukan kemampuan mu sekarang, cari lah para parasit itu."

Diam, Sunggyu diam tak bergeming di tempat dan terus menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun lama kelamaan takut karena spekulasi di otak nya.

 _Ma-mana mungkin dia pikir a-aku parasit kan?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sunggyu atau lebih tepat nya jari telunjuk nya terangkat. Menunjuk Kyuhyun tepat di wajah nya. Membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas nya.

"Parasit." Ucap Sunggyu pelan seperti berbisik.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

SAYA KEMBALI YAHOOOO~

Sebelum nya saya mau berterima kasih dengan kalian readers yang mau berbaik hati meninggalkan review untuk cerita ini /nangis darah kaya Kyuhyun/?

Nah disini chapter ini saya hanya membahas Kyuhyun dengan keraguan akan diri nya yang merupakan parasit. Apakah dia benar-benar parasit? chapter depan saya jelaskan:3

Lalu di chapter depan saya bakal mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan minho, suho, siwon dan ada bumbu-bumbu wonkyu mungkin? Kkkk so stay tune

ah iya banyak juga yang nanya Siwon tua._. tapi kok masih rank B? kkkk soal nya Siwon disini cerita ga suka yang nama nya diperintah dan dia itu susah diatur/liar gitu maka nya di masukin ke tim yang kapten nya Kyu gitu^^

 **AS USUAL.**

 **Don't forget to leave ur review my lovelies:***

Kamsahamnidaaa~


	4. Chapter 3

"Kau bisa menunjukan kemampuan mu sekarang, cari lah para parasit itu."

Diam, Sunggyu diam tak bergeming di tempat dan terus menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun lama kelamaan takut karena spekulasi di otak nya.

 _Ma-mana mungkin dia pikir a-aku parasit kan?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sunggyu atau lebih tepat nya jari telunjuk nya terangkat. Menunjuk Kyuhyun tepat di wajah nya. Membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas nya.

"Parasit." Ucap Sunggyu pelan seperti berbisik.

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Mata Kyuhyun dan mata Sunggyu saling bertukar pandang cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sunggyu kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya membuat Kyuhyun dapat menghela nafas lega.

"Di gedung tua itu bahkan aku merasakan ada dua."

"Kalau begitu kau pimpin arah nya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempol nya dan diangguki setuju oleh Sunggyu.

Mereka berlima berlari menuju gedung yang nampak cukup tua. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sunggyu dari belakang yang Kyuhyun tau tatapan Sunggyu pada nya tadi sangatlah berbeda. Membuat nya harus lebih berhati-hati jika berada bersama nya.

"Suho kau diam saja di balik tembok ini dan perhatikan musuh. Jika kau melihat titik kelemahan nya beritahu kami" suruh Kyuhyun kepada Suho saat melihat dua parasit yeoja yang nampak sedang memakan sesuatu.

"Mereka kan..." Suho memejamkan mata nya, otak nya yang cerdas berusaha mengingat-ingat beberapa wajah yang berserakan bagai album foto di dalam otak nya. "Mereka bernama Yunmi dan Yunha. Mereka anak kembar."

"Ha-haruskah kita membunuh mereka?" Tanya Minho ragu-ragu menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak ragu juga.

"Tunggu aba-aba ku..." Kyuhyun berdiri meninggalkan anah buah nya dan mendekati kedua parasit yeoja itu. "Permisi kalian-" Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti saat kedua yeoja itu menoleh kepada nya dengan mata mereka yang merah. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun takut. Melainkan dua yeoja itu tengah memakan tenggorokan seorang namja malang yang memiliki mata kosong. Seperti nya kedua bola mata namja itu telah di makan. Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan senjata nya sebelum-

SLAM

Kyuhyun meloncat menjauh, begitu juga dengan Yunmi dan Yunha saat Siwon menghantamkan tongkat dengan ujung yang memiliki dua palu besar itu.

"Si-siwon! Ku bilang tunggu aba-aba ku!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon yang membabi buta berusaha mengalahkan Yunha dan Yunmi.

"Aba-aba mu lambat!" Balas Siwon dan kembali menghantamkan senjata nya.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan pedang samurai nya dan mengikuti Siwon melawan kedua anak kembar itu.

"Ahhh..."

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan saat Yunmi berhasil membuat goresan di pipi nya karena terlambat menghindar. Yunmi segera menginjakan kaki nya di lampu gantung di gedung tua itu dan menjilat darah Kyuhyun yang ada di kuku-kuku tajam nya itu.

"Aneh. Yunha kemarilah." Ucap Yunmi dan Yunha segera meloncat ke samping Yunmi kemudian ikut menjilat darah Kyuhyun.

"Baru pertama kali aku merasakan darah yang seperti ini" ucap Yunha sambil membelalakan mata nya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada darah Kyuhyun. Masih terasa seperti darah manusia kebanyakan tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal juga. "Kurasa kau akan terasa sangat lezat jika menjadi makanan penutup kami!"

Yunha segera terbang dengan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak sempat menghindar.

TRANG

Kuku tajam Yunha bergesekan dengan pisau Minho yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Kyuhyun. Saat Yunha melompat menjauh Minho segera membuka jas nya yang berisikan pisau-pisau tajam yang sangat banyak.

Dengan gerakan cepat Minho melemparkan pisau-pisau itu sesuai dengan pergerakan Yunha yang cepat namun tak ada satu pun pisau yang berhasil menancap atau mengenai nya.

"Di-disana kaki kiri nya!" Teriak Suho saat sudah berhasil mengetahui kelemahan Yunha. Dengan segera Siwon melesat dengan cepat lalu menendang kaki kiri Yunha hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan nya. Minho kemudian mengambil pisau nya dan memutuskan leher Yunha. Membuat tubuh serta kepala nya terjatuh di tempat yang berbeda.

"Hebat kalian berha-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Yunmi berada di depan nya. Yang dapat ia rasakan adalah perut nya seperti tertembus sesuatu. Mata Kyuhyun beralih kebawah dan menatap tangan Yunmi yang menembus sampai kebelakang perut nya.

"KAPTENNNN!" teriak Suho yang memperhatikan dari balik dinding bersama dengan Sunggyu yang terkejut dengan serangan mendadak Yunmi kepada kapten mereka.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun yang terjatuh. Mata nya terasa memanas saat melihat kejadian itu.

"K-kau..." ucap Siwon terbata, tubuh nya bergetar begitu saja. Mata nya nyalang menatap Yunmi dengan pandangan dingin nya. "Berani nya kau! Hyaaaaaa!"

Siwon segera melesat dengan cepat ke arah Yunmi namun dengan cepat Yunmi menghindar dengan cepat. Dan pertarungan pun tak terhindarkan diantara mereka berdua.

"Minho kau tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Siwon saat melihat Minho yang hendak melawan juga bersama diri nya. "Suho cepat beri aku titik lemah nya!"

"Ba-baik." Tubuh Suho bergetar dan mata nya sudah berair. Tapi mata nya yang jeli dapat melihat dengan jelas titik lemah Yunmi saat Siwon terus menyerang nya tanpa henti. "Ma-mata nya!"

"Minho!"

"Baik!" Mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon maksud, Minho segera mengambil pisau nya dan melepar nya dengan kencang. Siwon sengaja menundukan tubuh nya dan-

"ARGHHHHH!" Teriak Yunmin saat pisau Minho berhasil menancap tepat di mata kiri nya. Tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan dengan cepat Siwon menendang perut Yunmi hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan mengangkat senjata nya.

"KAU! MEMBUNUH NYA! KAU MEMBUNUH NYA!" Teriak Siwon sambil memukul-mukul kan senjata nya pada wajah Yunmi. Bahkan setelah wajah nya sudah hancur Siwon masih memukulinya.

"Si-siwon hentikan!" Ucap Minho ketakutan. Sekarang ia tau kenapa Siwon sangat susah untuk naik Class menjadi A. Karena ia tidak terkendali.

"PEMBUNUH!"

"Siwon hentikan!"

"PEMBU-"

GRAB

Tubuh Siwon seketika membeku saat merasakan tangan yang melingkar di perut nya. Punggung nya dapat merasakan seseorang menyimpan wajah nya di sana.

"Hentikan. Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya. Siwon segera menjatuhkan senjata nya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Dapat tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah nya.

"Kapten kau tidak apa-apa?" Panik Siwon saat tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak limbung namun dengan cepat Siwon segera memeluk tubuh itu.

"Ahaha. Kau. Memanggilku. Kapten." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sambil memegangi luka di perutnya.

"Cepat panggil bala bantuan!" Teriak Siwon dan dengan segera Sunggyu mengambil handphone nya untuk memanggil bala bantuan.

"Kau. Sudah. Melakukan. Yang. Terbaik. Hyung." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengusap pelan pipi Siwon.

"Heh. Kau juga akhirnya memanggil ku hyung, bocah." Mau tak mau Siwon tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun di pipi nya. Kedua nya saling melemparkan senyuman yang menawan sambil menunggu bala bantuan tiba.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa... hiks hiks... huwaaaaa..."

"Su-suho kumohon hentikanlah tangisan mu lagipula aku sudah baikan kok."

Kini tim divisi Vic sedang berada di salah satu kamar pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah di rawat disana. Dan Kyuhyun tidak tau ternyata Suho itu sangat mudah menangis.

"Kapten benar lagipula kau bisa membuat pasien yang lain merasa terganggu" ucap Minho berusaha menenangkan Suho namun malah membuat Suho semakin menangis dengan kencang.

"Huwaaaaa Minho jahatttttt!"

Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya pelan melihat kedua partner nya yang masih sangat bocah itu sedangkan Sunggyu hanya menatap mereka dalam diam.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka memperlihat yeoja cantik berwajah oriental yang memasuki kamar. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung membungkukan badan nya formal untuk menyambut yeoja itu.

"Selamat datang, Victoria-ssi" ucap semua nya serentak dan kembali menegakan tubuh mereka.

"Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku sangat bangga kepada kalian semua" ucap Victoria kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kalian boleh pulang. Beristirahatlah dengan cukup. Dan Suho berhentilah menangis kau itu kan namja."

"Ta-tapi Kiyuuuuuu hikssss..."

"Kiyu?" Tanya Victoria bingung sambil menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"A-abaikan saja panggilan mengerikan itu" jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

Semua nya kembali serentak membungkukan badan nya sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tatapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sempat saling bertukar selang beberapa detik saja.

"Bagaimana perkembangan mu?" Tanya Victoria sambil mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang buah yang merupakan pemberian dari Changmin.

"Semua luka ku sudah membaik" jawab Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan Victoria yang sedang asyik mengunyah apel didalam mulut nya.

"Tak biasa nya kau dapat terluka separah ini" lanjut Victoria saat apel didalam mulut nya sudah habis tertelan.

"Aku juga tidak tau mengapa. Kurasa karena aku terlalu takut kalau anak buah ku terkena serangan musuh" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk pipi nya yang tak terluka. "Lebih baik aku yang menanggung sakit mereka!" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Begitu ya..." Pandangan Victoria mengarah pada luka di perut Kyuhyun. Ada yang aneh dengan kapten tim divisi nya ini. Luka atau bisa kita sebut lubang di perutnya itu berhasil pulih dengan cepat bahkan seperti tidak meninggalkan bekas kalau perut Kyuhyun pernah dilubangi oleh parasit. "Ah kudengar dari Minho kalau kau bisa menjinakan nya?"

"A-apa?"

"Ku dengar kau berhasil menjinakan Siwon yanh membabi buta itu hm?"

"Eum.. y-ya bisa di bilang begitu."

"Hangeng itu pintar juga memilih mu." Victoria melipat tangan nya di dada. "Kau tau kan alasan dia tidak direkomendasikan menjadi Rank B?"

"Ya. Dia orang nya terlalu liar saat sedang bertempur seperti kemarin da-dan dia susah di atur."

"Kurasa kau sudah tau peranmu terhadap nya."

"Ku-kurasa... hanya saja tim kita seperti nya kurang kerja sama."

"Tidak. Tim kita sudah memiliki kerja sama yang bagus. Hanya tinggal satu orang yang masih sulit diatur dan itu tugas mu sebagai kapten divisi untuk mengubah perilaku nya itu."

"Hahhh ya ya aku tau, Mama."

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"U-UWAHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Setelah lima hari Kyuhyun di rawat akhirnya ia kembali ke apartemen nya yang dalam keadaan sepi karena sekarang sudah larut malam. Seperti nya semua penghuni sudah tertidur.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Suara Husky itu mengangetkan Kyuhyun yang baru hendak duduk di sofa. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"I-itu sapaan teramah yang pernah ku dengar" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Siwon yang hanya memakai boxer. Diri nya dapat menangkap tubuh Siwon yang benar-benar sempurna bagaikan pahatan itu.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona dengan tubuh ku?" tanya Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa.

"Astaga, Siwon! Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi dengan mu" ucap Kyuhyun memijit kening nya yang berkedut pusing.

"Itu bukan mengajak berkelahi" ucap Siwon dan tiba-tiba saja menindih Kyuhyun di atas sofa kemudian mengunci semua pergerakan Kyuhyun. "Ini yang baru ku sebut mengajak berkelahi."

"Si-siwon astaga menjauhlah dari tubuh ku! Kau berat!" Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan kukungan itu agar ia bisa bergerak. Aneh. Biasa nya kan ia sangat kuat. Ah mungkin karena luka nya.

"Kau saja yang lemah."

"Jangan katakan itu pada kapten mu!"

"Diam kau bocah!"

Mereka berdua terus mengeluarkan ejekan dan makian yang ditunjukan untuk satu sama lain. Seiring dengan makian dan ejekan itu wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"AH!"

Mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara. Mereka mendapati Suho yang diam membeku sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"A-apakah aku? Ah mm... ma-maaf menganggu hanya saja ku kira ada suara bising karena ada pencuri ja-jadi silahkan lanjutkan!"

Suho segera berlari kembali menuju kamar nya meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang saling bertukar pandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"INI BUKAN SEPERTI PIKIRAN MU!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yosh saya kembali membawa chapter 3 ihiiii~ terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah berbaik hati mau memberikan review saya sangat berterima kasih:3

Ah disini saya mau promote aja deh/? Kalian jangan lupa baca ff twoshoot saya yang judul nya **'What Is Love?'** dijamin rame dan kalau udh baca jangan lupa tinggal kan review :D

hm... udah deh gatau mau ngomong apa lagi wkwkwk kalau readers ada yang bingung mengenai ff ini bisa di tanyakan di review ya saya pasti jawab pertanyaan kalian di chapter selanjut nya :D tapi **jangan lupa setelah baca chapter ini tinggalkan berkah ramadhan nya alias review ya :***

kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaa


	5. Chapter 4

"AH!"

Mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara. Mereka mendapati Suho yang diam membeku sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"A-apakah aku? Ah mm... ma-maaf menganggu hanya saja ku kira ada suara bising karena ada pencuri ja-jadi silahkan lanjutkan!"

Suho segera berlari kembali menuju kamar nya meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang saling bertukar pandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"INI BUKAN SEPERTI PIKIRAN MU!"

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

"PABBO! GARA-GARA KAU, SUHO JADI SALAH PAHAM! DIA PASTI AKAN MENGIRA KALAU KITA PUNYA 'SESUATU' YANG DISEMBUNYI KAN!" Kyuhyun berteriak agak pelan karena tak ingin membangunkan anak buah nya yang sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipi sambil sesekali menghentak-hentakan kaki nya kesal. Sedangkan Siwon yang duduk di samping nya hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Salahku? Memang nya kenapa? Kau tak suka dia mengira kita mempunyai sesuatu?" Siwon berucap santai sambil melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Tentu tidak! Memang nya kau suka?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kesal sedangkan Siwon yang baru menyadari perkataan nya barusan mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang mengintimidasi nya. Entah kenapa.

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Siwon menjawab dengan gugup dan sedikit terbata. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa nya saat melihat semburat merah kecil di pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun baru tau kalau Siwon sangat mudah di goda seperti itu.

"Haaaaa~ kau menyukai nya kan?" Kyuhyun berucap jahil sambil mengerling pada Siwon. Tubuh nya pun semakin di condongkan untuk mendekatkan diri nya dengan Siwon.

"Hah. Jangan bercanda. Aku tak mungkin menyukai nya." Siwon semakin mengalihkan pandangan nya juga memundurkan tubuh nya yang semakin di dekati Kyuhyun.

"Ayolahhhh berikan aku pelukan selamat datanggggg~" Kyuhyun semakin senang untuk menjahili Siwon dan sekarang tangan nya terbuka lebar untuk segera memeluk Siwon.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Ehem."

Victoria menatap kedua anak buah nya dengan pandangan datar nya. Karena saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memeluk perut Siwon dan kepala nya yang di senderkan pada dada Siwon membuat semua orang yang pasti melihatnya salah mengartikan. Sedangkan Siwon hanya diam mematung dengan ekapresi tidak suka nya.

"A-ah noona!" Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukan badan nya diikuti oleh Siwon yang masih agak canggung.

"Kulihat kalian semakin akrab." Victoria berucap pelan kemudian mendudukan diri nya di sofa.

"K-kau salah paham noona" ucap Kyuhyun gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya kemudian menyikut pelan perut Siwon yang mengaduh sakit. "Benarkan, Siwon?"

"Y-ya."

"Baiklah Siwon-ssi boleh aku berbincang berdua hanya dengan Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menganggukan kepala nya kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar nya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambilkan wine dan memberikan nya pada Victoria karena itu adalah minuman kesukaan nya.

"Ah ano... bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya untuk memecahkan keheningan atau lebih tepat nya membuat Victoria tidak terus fokus pada wine nya.

"Aku yang memberikan kalian apartemen ini mana mungkin aku tidak memiliki kunci duplikat nya."

"Be-benar juga."

Victoria segera mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari dalam tas jinjing nya dan memberikan nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian membaca semua detail-detail dalam dokumen itu dengan fokus.

"Kata nya ada dua parasit baru di sektor 1, aku mau tim divisi Vic ini untuk menyelidiki nya." Victoria berujar pelan kemudian menyesap kembali wine nya.

"Jadi mereka berdua ini dicurigai sebagai parasit?" Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu foto yang memperlihat dua orang namja tengah asik bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi.

"Ya, nama mereka Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang nama nya Kim Jaejoong di sana kalian bertiga yang awasi."

Saat ini semua tim divisi Vic sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong yang nampak sedang membuat kopi itu pada Suho, Minho dan Sunggyu yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Dan kau pokok nya jangan membantah. Kita akan menyelidiki yang nama nya Yunho." Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan Siwon foto Yunho yang tidak di balas apapun oleh Siwon.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita pergi!"

Kyuhyun dan seluruh bawahan nya segera mengganti pakaian mereka juga memakai beberapa alat penyamaran seperti kaca mata hitam, topi juga masker.

Setelah itu mereka semua mengambil taksi yang berbeda bersama dengan kelompok yang sudah di bagi Kyuhyun tadi.

Sesampai nya di samping kedai kopi yang bernama 'Talia' mereka semua berkumpul dan kembali mendiskusikan rencana selanjut nya.

"Baiklah saat kita di dalam ini berusalah untuk tidak melakukan kontak apapun yang memperlihatkan kalau kita saling kenal, bersikaplah seperti pelanggan biasa. Jika kalian melihat pergerakan yang mencurigakan jangan segan-segan untuk mengambil tindakan tapi ingat! Semua tindakan pasti ada konsekuensi nya, mengerti?" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"BAIK!"

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Siwon masuk ke dalam kedai kopi itu yang langsung di sambut oleh Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Hey heyyy bukankah film yang baru kita tonton tadi seru?" Kyuhyun berucap senang setelah mendudukan diri nya sedangkan Siwon yang duduk di depan menatap nya bingung.

"A-ah ya film yang tadi seru sekali" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum setelah mengerti sandiwara yang sedang Kyuhyun mainkan.

"Pelayannnn! Kami ingin memesan!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan nya dan segera dihampiri oleh Jaejoong yang siap mencatat pesanan mereka. "Aku mau ice chocolate dan sandwich~"

"Aku Espresso saja."

"Silahkan tunggu pesanan nya." Jaejoong berucap lembut kemudian kembali mendekati Yunho untuk memberikan pesanan milik Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Dan tak lama setelah itu masuklah kedalam kedai Suho, Minho dan Sunggyu. Jaejoong segera menghampiri mereka untuk mencatat pesanan mereka dan setelah itu kembali lagi pada Yunho.

Walaupun nampak nya mereka semua asik dengan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing tapi tidak dengan mata mereka yang selalu mengawasi target nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat Jaejoong memberikan nya sandwich juga ice chocolate pada nya lalu espresso pada Siwon. Kontak mata terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sebelum Jaejoong kembali untuk mengambil pesanan minuman nya Suho, Minho, Sunggyu.

"Kau mau?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sandwich yang sudah setengah ia gigit itu dan betapa terkejut diri nya saat Siwon memakan nya.

Tubuh Sunggyu mendadak memberat saat seorang lelaki berbadan besar memasuki kedai itu. Sunggyu menatap lelaki yang nampak menyeramkan itu dengan takut.

"Sunggyu-ah ada apa?" Tanya Minho yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sunggyu. Tangan Sunggyu terangkat untuk menunjuk sekilas ke arah lelaki itu. Pandangan Minho bertemu dengan lelaki itu yang nampak mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"Ini pesanan seperti biasa mu, ada apa Seunghyun?" Jaejoong bertanya bingung saat kantung makanan nya tak di sentuh oleh Seunghyun. Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Seunghyun yang tengah melihat ke arah Minho juga teman nya yang nampak gugup itu.

Seunghyun kemudian berjalan mendekati meja itu dan menggebrak nya cukup kasar sehingga membuat minuman mereka tumpah. Siwon yang melihat itu hendak pergi ke sana namun tangan nya segera di pegang erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa membuat penyamaran kita terbongkar." Ucap Kyuhyun sangat pelan bagaikan sebuah bisikan yang dapat didengar Siwon.

"Kau gila! Mereka akan-"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku percaya pada mereka." Kyuhyun masih memfokuskan tatapan nya pada ketiga anak buahnya yang nampak terkejut. Sedangkan Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas kasar.

Seunghyun masih menatap sengit ke arah mereka bertiga yang semakin gugup itu bahkan rasa nya Suho bisa saja menangis sekarang.

"Ma-maafkan aku tapi apakah ada masalah?" Minho akhirnya memberanikan diri dengan bertanya pada Seunghyun.

"Ada masalah? Hahahaha..." Seunghyun tertawa cukup keras kemudian menarik kerah baju Minho dan mengangkat nya ke atas. "Kau bertanya ada masalah bocah?"

"Seunghyun! Kumohon jangan membuat keributan di kedai ku." Yunho yang tak bisa diam pun akhirnya mendekati Seunghyun dan menepuk pelan pundak Seunghyun.

"Huh."

PRANG

"MINHOOOOO!" Teriak Suho saat Seunghyun melempar keluar Minho yang sukses membuat kaca kedai itu pecah. Suho dan Sunggyu segera keluar menemui Minho yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Astaga Seunghyun! Jangan perlakukan pelanggan ku seperti tadi!" Yunho berteriak kesal lalu Jaejoong segera berlari keluar membawa kotak P3K dan mengobati luka Minho yang tidak terlalu parah.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ku perlakukan seperti tadi?" Seunghyun segera menarik kerah baju Yunho dan melempar nya ke balik meja kasir itu. Bahkan lengan Yunho tak sengaja tergores oleh pegangan baju yang lumayan tajam itu. "Rasakan itu!"

Siwon sedikit menggeram namun Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan nya dengan mempererat pegangan tangan nya.

"Membosankan." Seunghyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kedai kopi itu meninggalkan semua pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat kejadian itu berlari ketakutan.

Jaejoong segera membawa Minho kembali masuk dan mendudukan nya. Suho nampak menangis sesenggukan karena hal itu.

"Ma-maafkan kami atas kejadian ini." Kyuhyun dan Siwon dikejutkan oleh Yunho yang berada di depan mereka sambil menekan handuk kecil yang menutupi luka di lengan nya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun berucap pelan saat darah segar mengalir dilengan Kangin.

"Atas kejadian ini kami tidak akan memungut biaya sepeser pun untuk makanan dan minuman nya."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah berada kembali di apartemen mereka namun Suho, Minho dan Sunggyu belum juga kembali. Kyuhyun terus melangkah kaki nya di ruang tengah itu pada arah yang sama.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?" Siwon mengurut kening nya pusing karena melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak mau diam.

"Ma-maaf."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihat Suho, Minho juga Sunggyu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir kemudian membantu yang lain untuk membawa Minho ke atas sofa.

"Kami baik-baik saja" jawab Suho yang masih tak mau lepas dari dekat Minho.

"Bagaimana luka mu, Minho?"

"Sudah membaik karena Jaejoong yang merawat ku." Minho berucap senang dan memperlihatkan luka nya yang sudah membaik. Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega setelah seluruh anak buah nya lengkap berkumpul.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian semua baik-baik saja, aku cuman mau meluruskan satu hal disini kalau Yunho bukan lah parasit karena tadi saat dia terluka dia mengeluarkan darah bukan lendir putih."

"Bagaimana denga Jaejoong?" Tanya Suho yang kemudian mau mengalihkan pandangan nya dari luka Minho.

"Aku masih kurang tau soal itu. Bagaimana kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sunggyu yang sedaritadi hanya diam dengan wajah pucat.

"Entahlah aku seperti tak merasa apapun pada Jaejoong tapi saat lelaki besar itu masuk aku seratus persen yakin kalau dia parasit yang sangat kuat."

"Baiklah, aku akan melaporkan ini pada Victoria. Kalian semua bisa beristirahat."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memberikan panggilan pada Victoria untuk menemui nya di taman dekat apartemen nya. Dan sekarang ini Kyuhyun dan Victoria sudah berada di taman itu.

"Jadi laporan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Victoria sambil mengeluarkan asap dari dalam mulut nya karena tembakau yang sedang ia hisap. Kyuhyun yang terkena langsung asap itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya.

"Kami yakin Yunho bukanlah parasit karena tadi ia tak sengaja terluka dan bukan mengeluarkan lendir. Lalu Minho tak sengaja di serang oleh parasit kuat yang bernama Seunghyun."

"Kenapa kalian tak langsung membunuh nya?" Tanya Victoria sambil memegangi rantai dingin yang membuat ayunan itu tergantung.

"Ka-kami tak bisa membocorkan penyamaran kami hanya karena satu parasit itu."

"Dan juga kalian yang tak bawa senjata kalian bukan?" Tanya Victoria lagi yang tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun sengaja menyuruh anak buah nya untuk tidak membawa senjata agar penyamaran mereka tak ketahuan tapi sekarang salah satu anak buah nya malah terluka. "Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Kami belum tau soal itu. Malam ini saya akan melakukan penyelidikan."

"Sendirian?"

"Ya, saya tak mau anak buah saya terluka kembali." Victoria membuang tembakau nya ke tanah kemudian menginjak nya. Sedikit menggesekan kaki nya dengan tanah agar api dan asap nya tak keluar kembali.

"Semoga berhasil."

.

.

.

.

Siang akhirnya berganti jadi malam dan disinilah Kyuhyun berada di samping kedai 'Talia' yang tadi siang ia kunjungi bersama anak buah nya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat tak ada lagi serpihan kaca di depan kedai itu karena Jaejoong yang sudah membersihkan nya dan dapat dilihat nya Jaejoong yang sedang mengganti kaca depan kedai dengan yang baru.

"Kami sudah menunggu mu." Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut saat Jaejoong berucap pelan pada nya. Pada nya? Karena tak ada siapapun lagi yang berada di sekitar sana. "Silahkan masuk."

Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kedai. Entah kenapa denga mudah nya Kyuhyun mengikuti Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan didapati nya Jaejoong juga Yunho yang tengah menunggu nya.

"Silahkan duduk." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengikuti Jaejoong dan mendudukan diri nya di depan Yunho juga Jaejoong. "Kami sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang terutama pada teman mu itu."

Kyuhyun diam membatu saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau Minho dan dia saling mengenal? Apa jangan-jangan penyamaran mereka gagal?

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa tau?"

"Kami juga tau kalau kalian adalah pembasi parasit." Bukan nya menjawab Jaejoong malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkejut dengan ucapan nya. Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Jaejoong tapi terhenti hanya karena tangan Jaejoong yang menyuruh nya untuk berhenti. "Ayolah sesama parasit jangan saling menyerang."

"A-apa maksud mu? Aku tidak mengerti!" Kyuhyun berucap cukup lantang tapi hanya dapat di dengar oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong karena tidak ada siapapun yang berada di kedai itu maupun di jalanan depan kedai itu.

"Jangan mengelak seperti itu." Jaejoong tertawa pelan sembari memejamkan mata nya. "Kami juga tau kalau kau adalah setengah parasit."

Lanjut Jaejoong membuka kembali mata nya yang salah satu mata nya berwarna merah yaitu tepat di mata kanan nya yang beriris merah itu. Kyuhyun kembali di buat semakin terkejut bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau mata kanan nya kembali berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Don't forget to leave ur review lovelies:* Grazie~**


	6. Chapter 5

"Jangan mengelak seperti itu." Jaejoong tertawa pelan sembari memejamkan mata nya. "Kami juga tau kalau kau adalah setengah parasit."

Lanjut Jaejoong membuka kembali mata nya yang salah satu mata nya berwarna merah yaitu tepat di mata kanan nya yang beriris merah itu. Kyuhyun kembali di buat semakin terkejut bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau mata kanan nya kembali berubah menjadi merah.

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Hah... ahahahaha!"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut nya bahkan tanpa disadari air mata nya terjatuh. Kyuhyun mengusap mata nya pelan dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata kanan nya yang sudah berubah merah.

"Kalian benar-benar lucu!" Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang bertatapan. Jaejoong tiba-tiba menganggukan kepala nya.

"Apakah itu terdengar lucu untuk mu?" Jaejoong kembali menatap Kyuhyun saat Yunho tiba-tiba pergi. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Ya, karena aku adalah manusia biasa. Bukanlah setengah parasit seperti yang kau bilang!" Kyuhyun sedikit menekankan kata nya di bagian 'manusia biasa'. Yunho pun kembali dengan membuat sebuah pisau tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengambil masalah soal itu.

"Baiklah, manusia biasa. Jelaskan tentang ini..." Jaejoong mengambil jeda dan kembali menganggukan kepala nya. Kyuhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba telapak tangan kanan nya di tusuk oleh pisau yang sedaritadi di pegang Yunho.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AHHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak sejadi nya dan memegangi telapak tangan nya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyum polos mereka pada Kyuhyun yang tengah kesakitan.

"Tenanglah, manusia. Lihatlah." Jaejoong dengan cepat mengangkat telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka. Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat terkejut saat luka-luka itu mengering dan kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada tanda seperti telapak tangannya baru di tusuk pisau. "Ah aku baru tau manusia bisa seperti ini."

Yunho mendudukan kembali diri nya di samping Jaejoong dan membungkuk maaf atas perlakuan nya barusan pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri ia masih sangat terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun terbata dan mata merah nya kembali menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau ku ceritakan sesuatu." Jaejoong menyesap kopi yang memang dari tadi mereka diamkan. "Dulu aku juga manusia biasa seperti diri mu dulu dan hewan berbulu aneh itu tiba-tiba masuk melalui kaki ku. Dia berusaha merambat ke atas tetapi segera ku tusuk dengan sebuah cutter."

"Lalu pria ini." Jaejoong lalu melingkar kan lengan nya pada Yunho yang tersenyum manis pada nya. "Hewan itu berusaha masuk melalu bokong nya ahaha bukan kah itu lucu?"

"Jae, itu privasi ku." Yunho akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama hanya diam melihat saja. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mencium pipi Yunho.

"Privasi mu adalah privasi ku juga." Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap telapak tangan nya. "Dan jadilah kami seperti ini, kalau kau?"

"Me-melalui tangan ku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik Jaejoong yang hanya menganggukan kepala nya. "Bukan kah hewan itu sudah mati?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin penasaran dengan hewan aneh yang mengubah nya.

"Tidak, dia hanya setengah mati." Jaejoong tersenyum jahil saat mendapati wajah terkejut Kyuhyun. "Karena itulah pikiran kita masih manusiawi dibandingkan orang-orang malang yang berhasil di ambil alih oleh hewan itu."

"Se-seperti Seunghyun itu?"

"Pintar." Jaejoong bertepuk tangan pelan. "Dia sangat liar untung nya parasit nya masih bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri agar tidak langsung meremukan seseorang sepeti teman mu tadi."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya. Dia bisa untung disini sebagai pembasi parasit. Dia bisa mendapat banyak informasi dari Jaejoong sehingga bisa memudahkan dia dan tim nya nanti saat membasi parasit.

 _Aku harus bisa mendekati mereka terus,_ pikir Kyuhyun. "Lalu kalau hewan itu hanya setengah mati apakah ada sesuatu dalam diri kita yang akan berubah?"

"Ya, contoh nya kemampuan regenerasi mu tadi yang langsung cepat pulih dari luka. Lalu setengah parasit jadi hanya setengah mata nya yang berubah. Dan kekuatan kita akan sama kuat nya dengan parasit-parasit itu bahkan..."

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh nya dan mendekati nya. Leher Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kuku-kuku tangan Jaejoong yang sudah menajam itu di sekitar nya.

"Tapi jika kau tak mau ketahuan kau harus bisa mengendalikan parasit mu." Lanjut Jaejoong dan mengembalikan kembali kuku-kuku nya seperti semula.

Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Mata nya beralih menatap kuku-kuku tangan nya, berusaha mencoba apa yang baru saja Jaejoong lakukan namun tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lucu nya ahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti mempunyai mainan baru. "Kau baru terkena parasit itu ya?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jaejoong dan lagi-lagi mata kanan nya kembali berubah menjadi merah.

"Terlihat dari mata mu yang susah di kendalikan itu." Jawab Jaejoong sembari menunjuk mata kanan Kyuhyun. "Kau harus berhati-hati bisa saja saat bersama teman-teman pembasmi mu itu mata mu tiba-tiba kembali berubah menjadi merah dan malah kau yang akan di basmi."

DEG

Kyuhyun menyetujui apa yang baru saja Jaejoong katakan. Bagaimana disaat ia tengah bersama tim nya tiba-tiba saja mata kanan nya berubah menjadi merah? Apa yang lain akan mendengarkan alasan kalau dia adalah setengah parasit sekarang? Tapi masalah nya mereka tidak mungkin mempercayai itu karena P3 belum pernah mendapat kasus mengenai setengah parasit. Kasus yang sering mereka dapat adalah parasit yang menggila yang terus memakan manusia tak bersalah.

"Bi-bisakah kau mengajarkan cara mengendalikan nya?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan pada Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum pada nya.

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Jaejoong mengacungkan satu jari nya dan mata kanan Kyuhyun pun kembali seperti semula.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan basmi kami."

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Kau darimana saja?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat suara husky itu terdengar tepat di samping nya dan saat diri nya menoleh ke samping, di dapati nya Siwon yang tengah menatap nya sambil melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Da-dari luar." Jawab Kyuhyun seada nya. Rasa nya seperti melihat seorang anak remaja yang ketahuan orang tua nya pulang malam-malam.

"Pabbo. Tentu kau dari luar" balas Siwon sambil mendorong-dorong pelan kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kening nya saat Siwon beranjak menuju dapur. Hidung nya dapat mencium aroma yang menggugah selera makan nya.

"Kau yang masak?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan ramyun yang sudah Siwon siapkan di atas meja. Tak disangka nya ahjussi pemarah ini bisa memasak.

"Tentu. Cepatlah makan." Siwon kemudian mendudukan diri nya di depan Kyuhyun yang nampak tersenyum sendiri sambil memakan ramyun nya. "Kau sudah gila ya?" Tanya Siwon bingung. Kyuhyun pun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya sebagai jawaban. Lagi-lagi ia tak sangka kalau Siwon bisa begitu perhatian pada nya.

"Ah ya soal misi kita ini telah di batalkan." Akhirnya Kyuhyun berucap setelah memakan habis semua ramyun nya. "Aku sudah memastikan kalau Jaejoong juga bukan parasit."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, aku tadi menyamar dan tak sengaja melukai nya" bohong Kyuhyun karena ia sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong tak akan membasmi mereka. Lagipula ini juga demi kebaikan nya agar bisa lebih mengerti tentang diri nya yang sekarang adalah setengah parasit.

"Oh begitu." Siwon menganggukan kepala nya kemudian berdiri sebelum menyentil pelan kening Kyuhyun. "Lainkali ajaklah aku, jangan pergi sendiri." Siwon berucap pelan sebelum akhir nya beranjak pergi menuju kamar nya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengelus kening nya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sungguh ia tak sangka kalau Siwon adalah orang yang sangat perhatian terhadap sekitar nya. Tanpa sadar pun wajah Kyuhyun sudah memiliki rona merah di sekitar pipi nya juga tanpa disadari mereka berdua, ada perasaan yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelum nya akhir nya tumbuh.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tentang ini?"

Saat ini Victoria juga Kyuhyun tengah menghadap Hangeng yang sedang melihat-lihat berkas dokumen yang sudah dibuat oleh divisi tim itu.

"Ya, saya yakin mereka berdua bukanlah parasit." Kyuhyun berusaha memastikan Hangeng yang nampak masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu, Victoria?"

"Saya percaya anak buah saya."

Hangeng tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhir nya menyimpan dokumen itu dan mengambil yang lain. Saat dibuka terlihat seorang lelaki berbadan kekar yang sedang membeli kopi di kedai 'Talia' milik Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Apakah bisa kupercayakan penyelidikan Choi Seunghyun ini pada divisi tim Vic?" Hangeng bertanya dengan nada tegas nya.

"SIAP BISA!" Jawab Kyuhyun lantang sendirian sedangkan Victoria hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar semangat anak buah nya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ku percayakan pada kalian."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hangeng, Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Victoria dengan wajah tertunduk. Apa yang telah ia lakukan sangatlah salah karena telah membuat dokumen palsu. Dia bisa saja di hukum dengan di keluarkan dari P3 atau bisa saja di penjara karena sudah menyembunyikan parasit. Tapi mereka bukanlah parasit bukan? Hanya setengah?

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Kyuhyun tak sengaja menabrak punggung Victoria yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan nya.

"Hanya butuh penyemangat. Pelukkkkk." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk dan merentangkan tangan nya agar Victoria bisa memeluk nya.

"Ditolak."

"Mama kau sangat pelit." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir nya saat permintaan nya di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Cepatlah selesaikan kasus ini." Victoria mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan rambut nya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati saat memasuki kedai itu. Mata nya melirik ke segala arah saat tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tentu saja karena kedai sudah tutup. Kyuhyun juga melihat kebelakang nya takut kalau anak buah nya mengikuti.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba muncul di depan nya dan membukakan sebuah pintu. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun memasuki pintu itu dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang duduk tersenyum pada nya.

"Kau sudah datang." Jaejoong menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan paksa. "Kau siap?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

KLIK

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengunci pintu. Kyuhyun takut kalau ini hanyalah jebakan belaka. Tapi entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat Jaejoong tersenyum membuat hati nya teduh.

"Mata kita yang setengah berubah hanya akan muncul jika kita dalam keadaan terdesak." Jaejoong memulai dengan menunjuk-nunjuk mata nya. "Seperti saat..."

DUGH

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terlempar dan menghantam dinding yang keras itu. Nafas nya terengah-engah dan menatap Yunho dengan tidak suka.

"Seperti saat ini." Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat mata kanan Kyuhyun yang berubah merah. "Dan cara untuk menghilangkan nya mudah, kau hanya harus berkonsentrasi saja. Cobalah."

Kyuhyun berjalan terseok mendekati mereka lagi dan masih menatap Yunho yang memasang muka polos nya. Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan mata nya, memfokuskan diri nya sendiri. Dan senyuman lebar terukir di bibir Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun berhasil menghilangkan warna merah di mata kanan nya.

"Kau juga bisa memunculkan nya jika kau fokus seperti tadi. Sama seperti kuku-kuku ini." Jaejoong mengangkat tangan nya dan kuku-kuku jari nya pun memanjang juga menajam.

Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong dengan mengangkat tangan nya. Dan kali ini diri nya semakin bertambah fokus tapi kuku-kuku nya hanya sedikit memanjang dan juga sedikit menajam. Tidak seperti Jaejoong.

"Lumayan kau hanya perlu memfokuskan diri mu lagi."

"Begini... aku punya permintaan." Kyuhyun akhirnya berkata pelan setelah mengembalikan kuku-kuku tangan nya seperti semula. "Aku ingin semua informasi mengenai parasit bernama Choi Seunghyun."

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Yunho membuka pintu yang sudah tak di kunci lagi saat Kyuhyun hendak keluar sebelum berbalik lagi.

"Besok aku dan anak buah ku akan kemari lagi untuk meminta informasi nya. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong, takut-takut kalau Jaejoong tak mengizinkan nya datang bersama anak buah nya tapi Kyuhyun dapat bernafas lega saat Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala nya. "Baiklah sampai bertemu besok."

Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan keluar, pergi kembali menuju apartemen nya. Jaejoong pun beralih membuat kan Yunho kopi hitam.

"Dia semakin menarik saja." Yunho berkata pelan setelah mendudukan diri nya di depan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyum penuh arti pada Yunho kemudian memberikan kopi hitam nya.

"Dia spesial." Jaejoong mengambil sesuatu yang berbau anyir dari dalam kulkas dan langsung memakan nya. Dijilat nya jari-jari yang kotor karena mengambil 'sesuatu' itu kemudian menatap Yunho dengan penuh harap. "Kita harus semakin melatih nya."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Ciao~ Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah berbaik hati mau meninggalkan review nya:* Di tunggu ne review buat chapter satu ini and don't be a silent readers:(_

 _Grazie~_


	7. Chapter 6

"Dia semakin menarik saja." Yunho berkata pelan setelah mendudukan diri nya di depan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyum penuh arti pada Yunho kemudian memberikan kopi hitam nya.

"Dia spesial." Jaejoong mengambil sesuatu yang berbau anyir dari dalam kulkas dan langsung memakan nya. Dijilat nya jari-jari yang kotor karena mengambil 'sesuatu' itu kemudian menatap Yunho dengan penuh harap. "Kita harus semakin melatih nya."

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Kau yakin mau meminta informasi dari nya? Dulu mereka kan termasuk calon buruan kita."

"Ya karena mereka hanya manusia."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan menuju kedai kopi 'Talia'. Ya, Kyuhyun hanya mengajak Siwon karena Suho yang masih terlalu mengkhawatirkan Minho dan ia meminta Sunggyu untuk menjaga kedua nya karena ia yang paling 'dewasa' diantara dua bocah itu.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kedai itu di ikuti Siwon di belakang nya. Yunho tersenyum saat selesai melayani pelanggan nya dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Di sana." Yunho menunjuk salah satu pintu dan Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya kemudian dengan pelan membuka pintu itu.

"Ah masuklah." Jaejoong menyapa dengan ramah ketika sedang susah nya membuat krim susu. Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Siwon yang sedaritadi diam untuk segera masuk.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera mendudukan diri mereka di kursi yang ada setelah di izinkan.

"Tidak. Ah dan apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan nya sebentar hanya untuk menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "Apa... kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon amat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua saling beradu pandangan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

"Bu-bukan, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi nya sedangkan Jaejoong terkikik pelan karena sudah berhasil menjahili tamu nya.

"Karena dari waktu penyamaran hingga sekarang kalian selalu berdua."

"Tunggu, kau tau tentang penyamaran kami?" Tanya Siwon setelah sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Tentu. Itu sangat terlihat." Jaejoong lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Siwon yang nampak berantakan itu.

"Oke, sekarang to the point saja. Berikan informasi mengenai Choi Seunghyun." Kyuhyun berucap malas sembari melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Ah ah tuan tergesa-gesa, informasi nya tidak akan kemana-mana." Jaejoong memindahkan krim susu itu ke atas dua kue pie dan memberikan nya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong mengangguk saat Siwon menunjuk pie di depan nya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kalian harus bayar."

"A-apa?" Siwon tersedak pelan setelah mengunyah kue pie itu sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat reaksi Siwon.

"Bercanda." Siwon akhirnya dapat bernafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan makan nya. "Lalu soal Seunghyun itu sebenar nya aku tak terlalu mengenal dia, dia hanya pelanggan ku disini. Yang ku tau dia tinggal di sektor 1."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya dan sesekali memakan kue pie nya. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau mulut nya berantakan dengan krim susu dan juga ia tak protes saat Siwon membersihkan nya. Ia terlalu fokus.

"Dia tinggal di dalam pipa pembuangan dan jika kalian ingin menangkap nya. Kalian tidak akan bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung setelah menghabiskan kue pie nya.

"Kalian masih terlalu lemah dan dia terlalu kuat. Sangat kuat." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya. Siwon menahan amarah nya karena ucapan Jaejoong barusan karena ia tidak merasa lemah.

BRAK

"KAMI TIDAK LEMAH!" Siwon menggebrak meja nya dan beranjak keluar. Kyuhyun pun meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong dan berpamitan dengan singkat pada Jaejoong juga Yunho. Lalu segera berlari mengejar Siwon.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Siwon yang hendak berjalan semakin cepat.

"Akan ku buktikan pada nya kalau kita tidak selemah yang ia bilang tadi." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kesal kemudian menghentakan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegangi nya dengan kasar.

"Wow. Aku tau kita tidak lemah hanya saja aku masih kurang yakin dengan yang lain." Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya dan pikiran nya langsung beralih menuju ke tiga anak buah nya yang berada di apartemen sekarang.

Ia percaya Siwon sangatlah kuat terlihat dari badan nya tapi Suho, ia memang memiliki pemikiran dan penglihatan yang hebat tapi ia terlalu lemah baik fisik maupun mental. Lalu Sunggyu hanya baik di indra perasa parasit nya itu dan Minho, ia tau Minho sangatlah gesit dan hebat dalam memakai pisau tapi ia belum tau sekuat apa.

"Aku punya ide." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kemudian tersenyum manis saat melihat Siwon yang nampak bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau dan aku, kita akan melatih tim divisi Vic menjadi lebih kuat sebelum menghadapi Seunghyun. Bagaimana?" Siwon terlihat menimang-nimang permintaan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala nya membuat senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar.

"Dengan satu syarat." Siwon mengancungkan jari telunjuk nya.

"Apa?"

"Aku yang memimpin latihan."

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kalau tidak ada kau Changmin aku pasti sudah kesusahan."

"Tidak masalah apapun untuk sahabat ku tercinta." Ucap Changmin sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan senang. Tanpa mereka sadari ada pandangan tidak suka pada mereka. Kyuhyun meminta bantuan Changmin untuk meminjamkan ruangan pribadi mereka dulu untuk berlatih melawan parasit. Bodoh nya Kyuhyun karena menghilangkan kunci nya sehingga ia harus meminta Changmin membukakan nya.

"Awas jangan sampai kunci ini hilang lagi." Changmin memberikan kunci duplikat yang ia miliki pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Changmin kemudian membungkukan tubuh nya pada Kyuhyun juga keempat anak buah nya yang ikut membalas.

"Wow kau dulu latihan disini Kiyuuu?" Tanya Suho antusias melihat ruang latihan baru mereka.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menjongkokan tubuh nya di samping Minho yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau yakin mau ikut? Luka mu belum sembuh." Ucap Kyuhyun khawatir namun malah di balas senyuman oleh Minho.

"Ayolah kapten! Aku sudah besar dan jangan remehkan aku." Ujar Minho kemudian berdiri untuk melakukan pemanasan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat semangat anak buah nya. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan menganggukan kepala nya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti kemudian memberikan sebuah koper masing-masing untuk Sunggyu juga Suho.

"Bukalah."

Sunggyu dan Suho sama-sama membuka koper mereka yang berisi senjata untuk mereka. Sebuah senjata api berisi peluru yang bisa membuat parasit melemah untuk Suho yang sesuai dengan kemampuan nya menganalisa kelemahan parasit. Sedangkan Sunggyu mendapatkan sebuah sabit.

"Mau mencoba nya?" Tanya Siwon sambil membawa masuk seorang namja yang ditutupi karung hitam di kepala nya. Suho terlonjak kaget saat melihat apa yang Siwon bawa dengan tangan yang terika ke belakang.

"A-apa itu?"

"Ya, ini parasit. Tenang aja mereka tidak kuat juga tidak lemah. Mereka di tangkap hanya untuk latihan seperti sekarang."

"Bolehkah kami membunuh nya?" Tanya Sunggyu polos sambil memain-mainkan sabit nya. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sunggyu terkecuali Kyuhyun yang malah tertawa senang.

"Kalau kau bisa." Tantang Kyuhyun kemudian pergi beranjak menuju lantai dua yang ditutupi kaca tebal sebagai pelindung. "Lepaskan dia Siwon!"

Siwon menganggukan kepala nya dan segera melepas ikatan tangan juga penutup kepala parasit itu. Siwon segera melesat mengikuti Kyuhyun pergi ke lantai dua.

"Kubilang apa soal aku yang memimpin?" tanya Siwon sambil melipat tangan nya di dada sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mau tips dari ku? Bekerja sama lah." Kyuhyun berucap senang saat melihat parasit laki-laki itu mulai memanjangkan kuku-kuku nya dan mata nya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

Minho segera menyibak kan jas yang ia pakai dan langsung terlihat banyak nya pisau tajam yang ia simpan di sana. Minho hendak melemparkan pisau-pisau itu sebelum Sunggyu tiba-tiba saja melesat menuju parasit itu dengan sabit di tangan kanan nya.

"Woah! Dia cukup cepat!" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan pergerakan Sunggyu yang tak kalah cepat dengan Minho. Sedangkan Suho masih melihat situasi dari jauh untuk mencari titik lemah parasit itu.

"Kaki..." Suho berbisik pelan dan mengarahkan senjata nya pada kaki parasit itu. Parasit yang sedang menyerang Sunggyu itu tiba-tiba saja langsung berpindah untuk segera menyerang Suho. Suho segera menarik pelatuk senjata nya saat bidikan nya mengarah tepat di kaki parasit itu.

JDAR

Peluru itu berhasil melesat tapi tidak mengenai kaki parasit dan lama-kelamaan parasit itu semakin mengikis jarak diantaranya dengan Suho yang diam tak bergeming.

"SUHO!" teriak Minho saat Sunggyu berhasil dengan cepat memotong kedua kaki parasit itu. Minho segera menancapkan pisau-pisau nya di tangan parasit itu agar tidak bisa bergerak dan dengan cepat Sunggyu memutus leher parasit itu.

"Suhoooo!" Kyuhyun berlari dari lantai dua dan mendekati Suho yang jatuh terduduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Suho yang memucat.

"Dia memang tak berguna." Siwon segera melangkahkan kaki nya pergi dari tempat itu saat selesai berucap dingin seperti tadi.

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan saat merasakan tubuh Suho yang bergetar pelan. Kyuhyun semakin merasa iba saat Suho tak bisa menahan tangisan nya. "Hey, aku akan mengajari mu jadi jangan menyerah oke? Kita tunjukan kemampuan mu sebenar nya pada Siwon nanti di medan tempur, bagaimana?"

Suho menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sembab nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengelus pelan pundak Suho. Suho mau tak mau ikut tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepala nya.

"Kami juga akan membantu!" Ucap Minho riang sambil menarik lengan Sunggyu untuk mendekati mereka berdua. Senyuman Suho semakin mengembang melihat betapa baik nya semua orang di dekat nya ini.

"Terima kasih banyak kalian semua."

.

.

.

.

 _1 bulan kemudian._

Hangeng menatap layar kaca di depan nya yang menampilkan pasukan nya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menerobos kedalam pipa pembuangan itu.

"Kalian siap, tim divisi Vic?" Tanya Hangeng sambil menekan tombol merah yang memberikan pesan nya langsung pada tim divisi Vic itu.

"KAMI SIAP!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Victoria menepuk pundak nya dan memberikan pedang samurai itu pada nya.

"Berjuanglah. Aku akan memandu kalian semua nanti." Ucap Victoria pelan.

"Hey mama pelukkkk~" Kyuhyun berucap senang sambil merentangkan tangan nya tapi tangan nya segera beralih untuk mengusap dahi nya yang di sentil cukup kuat oleh Victoria.

"Pertama, aku bukan ibu mu. Dan kedua, aku tak akan memeluk mu sebelum kau membasi parasit itu." Victoria tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pergi masuk ke dalam sebuah mini van.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada keempat anak buah nya yang sudah siap dengan senjata nya masing-masing. "SERBUUUU!"

Semua pasukan di belakang Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam pipa pembuangan itu. Kyuhyun mendapat kan informasi lagi dari Jaejoong kalau di dalam pipa itu bukan hanya Seunghyun seorang yang tinggal disana melainkan parasit yang lain juga. Jadi tin divisi Vic hanya harus fokus pada Seunghyun dan membiarkan pasukan yang lain membunuh parasit yang lain.

Kyuhyun beserta keempat anak buah nya segera masuk ke dalam dan mendapati kekacauan di mana-mana. Banyak parasit yang sudah mati juga banyak pasukan yang dikirim Hangeng juga mati.

"Dari sana kau belok ke arah kiri lalu belok lagi ke arah kanan di sana kau akan mendapati ruangan yang cukup luas." Victoria memberikan pengarahan dari luar sana yang dapat di dengar oleh tim divisi nya dengan headset kecil yang menggantung di telinga mereka.

Kyuhyun segera membawa keempat anak buah nya berjalan mengikuti arahan Victoria tadi dan benar saja mereka menemukan ruangan yang cukup luas juga kotor. Banyak tulang-tulang juga daging manusia busuk berserakan di setiap tempat membuat bau yang tak sedap untuk dihirup.

"Ah ternyata bocah-bocah ini parasit." Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju atas dan melihat Seunghyun yang bergelantung di atas sana. "Benar-benar mengejutkan."

DUGH

Lantai-lantai besi itu langsung rusak saat Seunghyun mendaratkan tubuh nya dan menyeringai dengan ganas pada mereka.

"Makanan segarrrrr!" Seunghyun merobek baju nya dengan kuku-kuku nya yang sudah menajam juga mata nya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Bersiaplah." Kyuhyun berucap pelan dan semua nya langsung memasang aba-aba untuk menyerang. Suho terlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun menepuk pundak nya sambil tersenyum. "Perlihatkan pada mereka."

Suho menganggukan kepala nya dan mempersiapkan senjata api nya. Mata nya menatap nyalang pada Seunghyun yang menatap lapar pada mereka semua.

"SERANG!"

Semua nya langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju arah Seunghyun tapi dihindari nya juga dengan cepat. Sunggyu berusaha memotong kaki Seunghyun dengan sabit nya tapi gagal. Minho juga berusaha melemparkan pisau-pisau nya tapi berhasil di tepis dengan pipa kecil oleh Seunghyun. Sedangkan Siwon seperti biasa berusaha melawan Seunghyun dengan membabi-buta. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan Suho untuk menjaga nya yang sedang menganalisa kelemahan Seunghyun.

"Dada kanan..." Suho berbisik pelan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera membuat kode pada Siwon yang langsung diangguki oleh Siwon. Siwon segera melemparkan senjata nya dan menahan kedua lengan Seunghyun agar tak dapat bergerak dan...

JDAR

Suara tembakan itu menggema di dalam sana. Suho menatap terkejut saat dada kanan Seunghyun mengeluarkan lendir putih nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang pada Suho sebelum suara tawa Seunghyun menggema.

"Maaf bocah." Kaki Seunghyun segera menendang Siwon hingga terpental jauh dan dari dada kanan nya keluarlah peluru yang sudah ditembakan tadi. "Tapi itu bukan titik lemahku."

Seunghyun memegang peluru itu dan melemparkan nya dengan sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat oleh mata Kyuhyun. Peluru itu berhasil melewati nya dan...

"Ka-kapten..." Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Suho yang memegangi leher nya. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat peluru yang di lempar Seunghyun berhasil menembus leher Suho. Suho akhirnya terjatuh namun segera di tangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

"SUHO! BICARALAH PADA KU!" Kyuhyun berteriak cukup kencang, sedangkan ketiga anak buah nya tak kalah terkejut dengan Kyuhyun. "SUHOOOOO!"

"Dia mati! Ahahahaha!" Seunghyun tertawa keras lagi dan lubang di dada kanan nya segera tertutup dengan sendiri nya.

"Berani nya kau..." Seunghyun menghentikan tawa nya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Berani nya kau..." Kyuhyun menidurkan Suho dengan lembut dan menutup mata Suho dengan pelan. Kepala nya tertunduk dan tangan nya meremas kuat nya rambut nya sendiri.

"BERANI NYA KAU MEMBUNUH NYA!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Seunghyun.

"K-kyuhyun..." Siwon berucap terbata saat melihat mata kanan Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi merah dan mengeluarkan darah itu. Juga rambut kepala Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah warna menjadi putih membuat Sunggyu dan Minho terkejut. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan memanjangkan kuku-kuku di tangan nya. Mata kanan nya yang merah itu menatap nyalang pada Seunghyun yang menyeringai itu.

"KU BUNUH KAUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Ciaoooo~ pip pip **jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya mina:3** kamsahamnidaaaa!_


	8. Chapter 7

"K-kyuhyun..." Siwon berucap terbata saat melihat mata kanan Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi merah dan mengeluarkan darah itu. Juga rambut kepala Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah warna menjadi putih membuat Sunggyu dan Minho terkejut. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan memanjangkan kuku-kuku di tangan nya. Mata kanan nya yang merah itu menatap nyalang pada Seunghyun yang menyeringai itu.

"KU BUNUH KAUUUU!"

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun segera melesat dengan cepat menuju arah Seunghyun yang nampak menantang nya itu.

"Kemarilah bocah!" Seunghyun berteriak cukup kencang dengan ekspresi senang nya karena bisa menemukan mainan baru.

BRAGH

Lantai beton itu langsung hancur setelah Kyuhyun memukul nya dengan kencang. Lagi-lagi Seunghyun tertawa senang melihat mainan nya yang nampak kehilangan kendali itu. Dengan cepat Seunghyun menangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghantamkan nya ke tanah.

"Kalian! Cepat cari tempat yang aman!" Siwon berteriak pada Sunggyu juga Minho yang masih diam mematung. Siwon menekan tombol kecil earphone di telinga nya yang langsung tersambung dengan Victoria. "Victoria-ssi! Saya membutuhkan bantuan disini... Kyuhyun dia..." Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun yang terus mengejar Seunghyun yang lihai kabur itu.

 _'Ada apa dengan nya?'_ Tanya Victoria di ujung sana, Siwon dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara kekhawatiran dari Victoria.

"Ia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang aneh."

Victoria tertegun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya bertukar pandang dengan Hangeng yang selama ini berada di samping nya. Hangeng menganggukan kepala nya melihat ekspresi Victoria.

 _'Tunggulah kami akan segera kesana.'_

BRAK

Bunyi itu terus berulang-ulang saat Kyuhyun semakin membabi-buta untuk menyerang Seunghyun yang selalu dapat menghindari nya. Mata kanan nya yang merah semakin menatap nyalang Seunghyun yang nampak meremehkan nya.

"Mati mati mati mati..." Suara Kyuhyun sangat terdenger frustasi. Tangan nya terangkat untuk menarik rambut nya yang berwarna putih itu. Helai-helai rambut itu berjatuhan menuju tanah di bawah nya.

"Heh." Seunghyun dengan berani mendekati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja terduduk itu. Tapi ternyata itu hanya perangkap saja agar Seunghyun mengira kalau Kyuhyun sudah keleleahan dan bodoh nya Seunghyun tertipu.

"GAH!"

Seunghyun terkesiap saat Kyuhyun menancapkan gigi nya yang menajam itu pada pundak Seunghyun. Dan Seunghyun segera menjauhkan diri nya saat Kyuhyun merobek daging pundak nya juga memakan nya.

"Makan makan makan makan..."

Lendir putih itu mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun sesaat setelah menelan daging pundak Seunghyun. Lidah nya dengan perlahan menjilat sisa-sisa lendir putih itu.

"Dasar busuk."

Kyuhyun berucap dingin sambil menjilat-jilat jari nya yang terkena lendir Seunghyun. Buku-buku kuku nya dengan aneh berubah menjadi warna hitam. Siwon, Minho dan Sunggyu masih menatap tak percaya kepada arah Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis itu.

BRUGH

Dengan sekali hentakan kaki nya, Kyuhyun berhasil menendang Seunghyun ke atas udara. Kaki nya meloncat tinggi dan kembali menendang Seunghyun menuju tanah.

"Si-sial... bocah ini malah bertambah kuat..."

Seunghyun menatap nyalang Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menjilat-jilat seluruh jari tangan nya itu. Seunghyun yang melihat kesempatan segera kabur dari tempat itu. Karena ia sadar tak akan bisa menang melawan Kyuhyun yang sedang gila seperti itu.

"He? Dia kabur. Tapi aku belum selesai makan." Ucapan polos itu terucap begitu saja dari bongkahan bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit agak ragu untuk nenghampiri Kyuhyun yang berbeda itu, lihat saja mata kanan nya masih berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan darah segar nya. Rambut-rambut nya berwarna putih seperti uban. Kuku-kuku nya yang menajam juga menghitam.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Si-siwon-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Minho berteriak kaget saat Siwon tiba-tiba saja keluar dari persembunyian dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya pada Siwon dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar.

"Apa kau memanggil ku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk diri nya sendiri sebelum akhirnya Siwon menganggukan kepala nya. Dan Siwon semakin terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berpindah posisi dengan cepat menjadi berdiri di hadapan nya. "Kau nampak lezat. Apakah kau akan enak untuk dimakan?"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Siwon berteriak cukup kencang saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menjilat pipi nya. Tangan besar nya memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat yang tentu berusaha melepaskan nya. Kyuhyun meronta-ronta dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat Siwon kewalahan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak akan." Siwon semakin menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun pada dada bidang nya. Tangan besar nya dengan lembut mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang berwarna putih itu. "Cho Kyuhyun yang ku kenal tak seperti ini. Aku ingin Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu kembali. Cho Kyuhyun... yang mampu membuat ku tak bisa tidur. Kembalilah."

CHUP

Siwon mengecup lembut puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Victoria, Hangeng juga pasukan pembantu nya akhir nya sampai setelah melewati beberapa parasit yang masih tersisa. Victoria terbelalak kaget melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Siwon kembali memindahkan kecupan nya pada kening Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi melembut, mata kanan nya kembali seperti semula. Kuku nya yang menajam juga berwarna hitam itu kembali berubah seperti semula. Dan yang terakhir warna rambut Kyuhyun kembali berubah menjadi coklat eboni yang indah.

Siwon cukup terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali seperti semula. Tapi Siwon segera tersenyum manis saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Ini dia Cho Kyuhyun yang ku kenal." Siwon berucap lembut sembari menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat sebelum akhir nya jatuh pingsan. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah beberapa orang yang berlari mendekati nya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu berlalu, orang-orang yang menyaksikan Kyuhyun harus membungkam mulut nya agar berita itu tak tersebar dan tak membuat heboh publik. Dan saat ini tim Divisi Vic minus Kyuhyun juga... Suho sedang berada dalam ruangan rapat dengan Hangeng.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng yang tak tahan dengan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Dia masih tak mau keluar dari dalam kamar nya juga tak mau makan." Siwon yang akhirnya menjawab karena melihat Minho dan Sunggyu yang hanya tertunduk. "Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kalian selama ini menyembunyikan kasus setengah parasit?" Tanya Siwon yang masih kebingungan. Setelah kejadian Kyuhyun itu akhirnya terbongkar sudah untuk beberapa orang selama ini P3 menyembunyikan kasus setengah parasit. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi setengah parasit melainkan banyak orang yang identitas nya di sembunyikan atau memang sudah terbunuh.

"Karena kami masih belum tau pasti mengenai kasus setengah parasit ini. Masih belum banyak perkembangan mengenai ini." Jawab Hangeng. "Jadi kalau bisa aku ingin meminta kerja sama kalian untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dari salah satu anak buah ku itu. Mengerti?"

Tim divisi Vic itu serentak menganggukan kepala nya. Setelah di bubarkan akhirnya semua tim divisi Vic itu di pulangkan dan Victoria mengikuti mereka kembali ke apartemen untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Victoria mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk di ranjang.

"Kyuhyun.." Victoria berucap pelan dan mendudukan diri nya di ujung ranjang. "Kematian Suho... itu bukan salah mu."

Kejadian itu bukan hanya membuat Kyuhyun tertekan tetapi juga merenggut nyawa Suho. Kyuhyun tak berhenti meracau mengenai kematian Suho yang di sebabkan oleh nya. Victoria merasa sangat iba melihat kapten divisi tim nya itu.

"Kau salah. I-itu salahku.. aku tidak cocok menjadi kapten divisi tim ini."

PLAK

Victoria yang sudah muak dengan racauan merendah diri itu akhirnya menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan menampar pipi nya. Berkas merah langsung tercetak di pipi Kyuhyun setelah Victoria melakukan itu.

"Tak apa. Menangislah." Victoria kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun saat melihat nya seseunggukan. "Kau tau tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Kau hanya perlu berusaha lagi."

"Tapi aku bukan manusia." Dan lanjutan dari Kyuhyun barusan membuat Victoria diam tak bergeming. Yang Kyuhyun katakan benar, dia bukan lah manusia. Juga bukan parasit. Victoria segera melepaskan pelukan nya sesaat setelah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tertawa. "Akhir nya mama memeluk ku walaupun aku gagal."

Victoria mau tak mau ikut tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tersenyum walaupun dengan mata nya yang sembab karena terus menangis.

"Tak apa-apa karena itu kau harus bisa menemukan nya dan jangan sampai gagal lagi." Victoria dan Kyuhyun terkesiap saat Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar. Victoria segera mendekatkan wajah nya dengan telinga Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik. "Balaskan dendam ku juga Suho pada Seunghyun."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak setelah Victoria berbisik pada nya. Victoria tersenyum singkat pada Siwon sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Siwon sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun menarik ujung baju nya dengan pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

"Kau mau temani aku keluar?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik yang menatap mata lekat Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun mendapati anggukan dari Siwon sebagai jawaban nya.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Siwon segera beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah diminta untuk pergi karena Kyuhyun ingin mengganti pakaian nya. Siwon sedikit merasa senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mau meninggalkan kamar nya. Dan Siwon sedikit terkesiap melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dengan hoodie bermotif kucing yang entah mengapa terlihat imut di mata Siwon.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena panggilan nya yang sedari tadi tak Siwon hiraukan.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kajja?" Siwon membuka tangan nya dan Kyuhyun segera menautkan jari nya dengan jari Siwon.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah toko bunga. Kyuhyun kemudian membeli satu buket bungga dan Siwon tau kemana mereka akan pergi selanjut nya.

Benar apa yang Siwon perkirakan, Kyuhyun mengajak nya pergi ke makam Suho. Siwon menatap sedih batu nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Junmyeon' itu karena ia tak bisa menjaga nya malah dulu sempat berkata buruk. Siwon tak tau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Dia tak pantas mendapatkan ini." Kyuhyun menyimpan buket bunga itu di depan batu nisan kemudian berjongkok. "Dia masih terlalu muda tapi ia malah bertemu kematian dengan cepat. Padahal masa depan yang cerah pasti menunggu nya."

Siwon diam mendengarkan semu ucapan Kyuhyun, ia tak mau menganggu nya. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengelus batu nisan itu kemudian mengecup nya pelan.

"Maaf kan aku, Suho."

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan Siwon segera memeluk nya dari belakang. Memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat. Menyiratkan rasa simpati pada nya.

"Kita berjuang untuk membalaskan dendam nya ya?" Siwon berbisik pelan di samping telinga Kyuhyun membuat nya sedikit bergidik geli. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan Siwon yang memeluk leher nya. Mata nya terpejam dan liquid bening itu kembali mengalir. Terjatuh ke permukaan tanah.

"Maukah kau berjuang dengan ku? Walaupun aku juga pantas di basmi?" Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya kemudian memutar tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap nya.

"Tentu aku mau yang lain juga pasti mau. Dan kau tak pantas di basmi karena kau berharga." Ucap Siwon lembut sambil menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. "Tak akan ku biarkan kau di basmi."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat Siwon mencium bibirnya lembut. Membiarkan perasaan nya mengalir pada Kyuhyun agar ia tak perlu khawatir karena Siwon akan selalu menjaga nya. Siwon juga tak tau sejak kapan perasaan nya ini tumbuh. Tapi ia tak menyesali perasaan nya ini.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Siwon yang menangkup pipi nya itu dan ikut terpejam. Merasakan ciuman Siwon yang selembut kapas itu. Kyuhyun merasa... aman.

"Sekarang ku paksa kau untuk makan karena sudah beberapa hari kau tak makan. Tak ada penolakan." Siwon berucap pelan setelah melepaskan ciuman nya dan menyentil kening Kyuhyun pelan.

"Baiklah, hyung." Siwon tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mau memanggil nya dengan hyung. Ditambah dengan senyuman di wajah nya juga semburat merah di pipi nya. Siwon berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun dari orang-orang yang akan membasmi nya. Dengan erat Siwon kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi dari makan Suho. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada makam Suho sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

 _Kau sudah melakukan nya dengan baik, Suho._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Ciao~ selamat datang~_

 _Saya mau menjelaskan aja disini kalau Kyuhyun akan berubah seperti itu saat diri nya tertekan atau saat ngelihat/tau kejadian yang tak ingin ia ketahui. Sisi parasit Kyuhyun bakal menjadi gila dan Kyuhyun bakal bersikap ga berperikemanusiaan saat itu terjadi. Untung Siwon bisa ngeberhentiin Kyuhyun yehey~ Dan saya mau minta maaf malah membuat Suho mati disini;(_

 _Dan saya sedikit sedih karena kaya nya ff ini tak terlalu menarik perhatian ne? Maaf saya membuat ff yang tak menarik ini. Tapi saya bakal terus ngelanjutin nya buat yang suka sama ff ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi para readers yang mau meninggalkan review nya. Tanpa review kalian saya tak ada arti nya/? Jadi saya tunggu review nya untuk chapter ini ne? Grazie!_


	9. Chapter 8

"Baiklah, hyung." Siwon tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mau memanggil nya dengan hyung. Ditambah dengan senyuman di wajah nya juga semburat merah di pipi nya. Siwon berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun dari orang-orang yang akan membasmi nya. Dengan erat Siwon kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi dari makam Suho. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada makam Suho sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

 _Kau sudah melakukan nya dengan baik, Suho._

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

Tangan mereka saling bertautan selama berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Saat ini mereka berada di sektor 25. Sektor yang lumayan jauh dari tempat kerja atau apartemen mereka. Sektor ini termasuk yang paling aman karena sedikit nya kasus parasit disini. Juga suasana yang masih asri dengan pohon-pohon yang banyak dan tak ada gedung pencakar langit selama mata memandang. Kita terasa di tarik kembali ke zaman 90an jika datang ke sektor 25. Kyuhyun yang meminta untuk pergi ke sini dan Siwon tak tega untuk menolak nya.

TRING

Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran kecil di ujung yang sepi itu. Siwon mendudukan diri nya di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sibuk membaca menu. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan juga minuman akhirnya mereka kembali terdiam.

"Mm.. sebenar nya ada apa kau ingin datang ke sektor ini?" Tanya Siwon yang tak suka dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Kyuhyuh mengambil secangkir teh yang baru saja di sajikan. Memain-mainkan gelas itu sehingga terdengar bunyi antara es batu yang terhantam mengenai kaca gelas itu.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri ku. Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar kebisingan apapun dan disinilah tempat yang cocok itu. Kalau kau tak mau menemani ku kau bisa pulang."

"Tidak, aku tak keberatan menemani mu lagipula aku juga butuh yang nama nya menenangkan diri." Siwon masih fokus menatap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya makanan mereka di hidangkan dan dengan hikmat juga tenang mereka memakan nya.

Setelah memakan habis dan membayar nya-lebih tepat nya Siwon yang membayar seluruh nya karena Kyuhyun yang tak bawa dompet-mereka memutuskan berjalan mengelilingi sektor 25 itu.

"Ini sudah cukup sore, kita mau menginap dimana?" Tanya Siwon sambil melihat ke arah langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye.

"Mm.. aku punya tempat kalau kau tak keberatan." Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang nampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala nya.

Siwon memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan di depan nya. Terlihat sekali betapa rapuh nya sosok ini sekarang. Bahkan rasa nya seperti tepukan pelan di pundak bisa membuat sosok ini terjatuh.

Siwon memperhatikan sekitar nya setelah tersadar dari pikiran nya sendiri. Kyuhyun membawa nya menjauh dari sektor 25, memasuki hutan. Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mengikuti nya.

Ada yang berbeda dengan hutan ini, kalau biasa nya hutan memiliki kesan yang damai juga sejuk tapi entah mengapa hutan ini tak memiliki aura itu. Melainkan aura kelam dan kegelisahan yang terasa.

Dan akhirnya setelah lama berjalan, Siwon dapat melihat dari kejauhan satu rumah yang tak terlalu kecil berada di atas bukit itu. Mata Siwon menatap rumah yang sudah usang juga tua itu dari luar.

"Ku harap barang-barang nya tak rusak." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Siwon.

KRIET

Bunyi pintu berderik itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas dan semakin meyakinkan Siwon bahwa sudah cukup lama tak ada yang menghuni rumah itu.

Siwon memperhatikan interior rumah itu, banyak sekali debu dan jaring laba-laba. Rumah itu hanya berisikan ruang tengah, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan dua kamar tidur. Siwon di buat terkesiap saat Kyuhyun menyalakan sebuah lilin dan memasuki salah satu kamar.

Siwon mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan debu dari atas ranjang. Ranjang yang tak terlalu besar untuk dua orang.

"Maaf kalau banyak debu nya." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengipaskan tangan nya.

"Hanya inikah ranjang disini?" Tanya Siwon ragu-ragu.

"Ya, hanya ini."

GREB

Siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluk nya dengan erat dan menutupi wajah nya pada dada bidang Siwon.

"Aku ingin menggila Siwon..." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Siwon sama sekali tak mengerti. Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Panik Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sayu nya.

"Ku mohon Siwon." Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengan nya pada leher Siwon setelah mengarahkan tangan Siwon pada bongkahan lembut bokong nya itu. Siwon nampak terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun dan diri nya dibuat semakin terkejut saat mata nya menangkap air mata Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin melepaskan semua kepenatan ini... kumohon."

Benar-benar sangat rapuh dan Siwon sama sekali tak menyukai itu. Dengan perlahan Siwon menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang berdebu itu dan menindih nya pelan.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Siwon berusaha memastikan walaupun tak di pungkiri diri nya juga menginginkan ini.

"Ya, kumohon Siwon bantu aku." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Siwon lembut. Mata Siwon berusaha mencari sesuatu dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun namun yang dapat ia lihat hanya kesedihan.

"Dengan senang hati." Siwon tersenyum manis kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Membawa Kyuhyun pada permainan ranjang nya, membuat Kyuhyun pasrah di bawah kendali nya dan meneriakan nama nya.

.

.

.

.

Bulan tengah bersinar dengan terang nya di langit malam ini. Di temani bintang-bintang yang setia menemani nya. Cahaya rembulan itu masuk melalui jendela disana, tepat memancar ke arah dua lelaki yang tengah bergelung itu.

Hanya sebuah selimut tua yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka sebatas perut itu. Dapat terlihat perbedaan tubuh mereka dengan jelas, yang satu memiliki otot di perut nya sedangkan yang satu benar-benar mulus.

Kyuhyun menyamankan kepala nya yang tengah ditidurkan nya di atas dada bidang Siwon sedangkan sedaritadi tangan Siwon tak berhenti mengelus surai eboni Kyuhyun yang lembut itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu dan menutupi wajah nya pada dada bidang nya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bertambah manis di mata Siwon.

"Ya, terima kasih juga." Siwon tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?" Tanya Siwon sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak kelelehan karena kegiatan mereka barusan.

"Rumah ini? Dulu ini rumah ku sewaktu kecil." Kyuhyun tersenyum masam mengingat masa kecil nya. "Kau tau mengapa aku mau masuk Pasukan pembasmi parasit itu?"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Aku melihatnya, bagaimana hewan aneh itu masuk ke dalam tubuh ibu ku. Lalu hewan itu mengubah ibu ku menjadi gila, ia bahkan berusaha membunuh ayah ku dan... ayah ku membunuh ibu ku karena itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah mu?" Mata mereka bertatapan selang beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun memain-mainkan jari nya di atas dada Siwon.

"Dia bunuh diri." Dan seketika itu juga Siwon merasa bersalah karena menanyakan itu. "Setelah itu aku pergi mengelana dan beruntung nya aku menemukan P3 itu. Bagaimana dengan diri mu?"

"Cerita ku tak semenarik cerita mu, aku dulu tak memiliki tujuan hidup jadi aku asal mengikuti apa saja yang ada dan disinilah aku menjadi pembasi parasit."

"Kau menyesal menjadi pembasmi parasit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari berpindah posisi menjadi tiduran tengkurap menghadap Siwon yang langsung mengelus pipi nya.

"Tidak, karena menjadi pembasmi ini bisa mempertemukan kita."

"Apakah itu keberuntungan?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan kemudian memejamkan mata nya saat Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajah nya.

"Ya, pasti." Siwon tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang memabukan itu. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun tapi yang pasti ia tak ingin berhenti.

"Bagaimana ini... apakah mereka akan menjauhiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasang muka sedih nya.

"Siapa?"

"Minho dan Sunggyu, mereka melihat ku berubah menjadi monster. Apa mereka akan menjauhi ku?" Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca karena emosi nya yang entah mengapa susah di kendalikan malam ini. Seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang datang bulan dan meledakan seluruh emosi yang sedang dirasakan.

"Tentu tidak, mereka pasti mengerti. Tenang saja." Tangan Siwon terangkat untuk mengelus pipi yang sedikit gembul itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian memegang tangan Siwon yang tengah mengelus pipi nya. "Bagaimana hewan terkutuk itu bisa mengubah mu seperti itu?"

"Dia masuk melalui ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk tangan nya kemudian beralih menunjuk pundak nya. "Tapi aku sudah menikamnya disini. Siapa sangka dia belum mati."

Siwon mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak menghela nafas nya.

"Mau lihat hal yang menarik?"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya dan berusaha untuk fokus lalu beberapa saat kemudian saat ia membuka mata nya tepat di iris mata kanan nya berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Tenang ini baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Siwon yang nampak terkejut saat melihat mata kanan nya yang berubah. Mungkin Siwon kira saat ini Kyuhyun berubah kembali menjadi monster itu.

"Ini... indah." Tangan besar nya mengelus lembut pipi kanan Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan betapa pekat nya warna merah di mata Kyuhyun. Mungkin Siwon sudah tak waras tapi mata itu terlihat indah bagi nya.

Kemudian tangan nya beralih menuju surai eboni Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut nya pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menormalkan kembali iris mata kanan nya kembali menjadi warna karamel.

"Kajja kita tidur."

"Eum."

Dan malam itu dengan di temani sinar rembulan mereka berdua pergi ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh..."

Lenguhan itu terdengar di satu pagi yang dingin itu. Namja bertubuh ramping itu mengesampikan lengan besar yang memeluk tubuh nya posesif itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh nya sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

Beruntung air di shower kamar mandi itu masih mengalir. Dengan segera Kyuhyun membangunkan Siwon untuk mandi bersama. Dan acara mandi bersama itu di lakukan dengan cepat karena dingin nya air yang tak cocok dengan cuaca yang sedang dingin-dingin nya itu.

Mereka berdua kemudian membagi handuk yang lumayan bersih itu sebelum memakai kembali pakaian mereka. Tatapan mereka cukup terkejut saat mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Butiran-butiran air yang mengeras itu turun dari langit.

"Salju..." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan dan mengangkat tangan nya. Merasakan dingin nya salju yang mengenai telapak tangan nya itu. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat sebuah bola salju mengenai rambutnya.

"Aku mendeklarasikan perang kapten!" Siwon tertawa cukup keras saat lemparan nya mengenai sasaran.

"Aish."

Kyuhyun menggertakan gigi nya sebelum membuat beberapa bola salju dan melempar nya pada Siwon. Tawa canda itu menggema di depan rumah usang itu, lemparan bola-bola salju itu bertebaran. Siwon memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aksi lemparan nya karena wajah nya sedikit membeku karena lemparan bola salju Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terus mengenai wajah nya.

"Eum.. mengenai Yunho dan Jaejoong." Kyuhyun berucap pelan sembari menggelindikan bola salju yang kecil itu hingga semakin membesar.

"Kenapa?" Siwon menolehkan kepala nya pada Kyuhyun setelah mengambil beberapa ranting kecil dari pohon-pohon yang sudah tua di sekitar mereka.

"Aku berbohong.. sebenar nya mereka juga parasit. Lebih tepat nya setengah parasit seperti aku." Kyuhyun tak berani melihat Siwon sama sekali karena ia yakin pasti Siwon tengah menatap nya tak percaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka lah orang yang pertama yang memberitahu ku mengenai kebenaran diri ku yang sekarang, mereka juga.. melatihku untuk mengendalikan monster ini. Bisa dibilang." Kyuhyun menyimpan bola salju yang sedikit lebih kecil ke atas bola salju besar yang telah ia buat sebelum nya.

"Hahhh... ya kurasa tidak apa-apa, asal kau tak memberitahu kebohongan ini pada yang lain." Siwon mendekati dengan membawa beberapa rantai yang sudah ia kumpulkan kemudian di tancapkan nya rantai itu pada sisi kiri dan kanan orang-orangan salju yang telah mereka buat itu. Sehingga seperti memiliki tangan.

"Kau benar. Sekali lagi maaf." Kyuhyun mengumpulkan beberapa batu kemudian menaruh nya membentuk deretan yang menyerupai kancing kemudian membentuk sebuah mata, hidung juga senyuman di orang-orangan salju itu.

"Hm.. tak buruk." Siwon memperhatikan hasil karya mereka yang lumayan bagus yang tak sesuai perkiraan mereka tadi. "Aku lapar. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat makan yang kemarin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang mendengar ucapan Siwon kemudian saling menautkan jari mereka dan saling mendekat pada satu sama lain. Memberikan pada satu sama lain di dingin nya cuaca bersalju sekarang.

Setelah sampai di dalam restoran yang masih saja sepi itu akhirnya mereka memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang dapat menghangatkan diri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak memandang kosong itu. Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan halusinasi nya sebelum menjawab Siwon.

"Kita belum menuntaskan misi kita yang sebelum nya." Kyuhyun mengambil teh hangat yang di berikan kemudian menyesap nya pelan. "Yaitu membasmi Choi Seunghyun."

Siwon dapat melihat pancaran kemarahan di mata Kyuhyun. Siwon pun memberikan smirk andalan nya sebelum berganti memberikan senyuman yang tak dapat di artikan.

"Yes, captain."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Ciao! Saya mau berterima kasih bagi para readers yang bilang kalau ff ini tak seburuk yang saya kira. Saya benar-benar terharu akan semangat yang kalian beri:( jadi jangan bosan-bosan untuk memberikan semangat, saran juga review nya pada ff ini karena saya sangat menunggu juga menghargai nya:D sebagai hadiah saya berikan chapter ini full wonkyu moment dan maaf kalau wonkyu moment nya tak terlalu romantis:(_

 _Sekali saya mau berterima kasih dan saya juga akan menunggu review para readers sekalian untuk kelanjutan chapter depan! Grazie!_


	10. Chapter 9

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak memandang kosong itu. Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan halusinasi nya sebelum menjawab Siwon.

"Kita belum menuntaskan misi kita yang sebelum nya." Kyuhyun mengambil teh hangat yang di berikan kemudian menyesap nya pelan. "Yaitu membasmi Choi Seunghyun."

Siwon dapat melihat pancaran kemarahan di mata Kyuhyun. Siwon pun memberikan smirk andalan nya sebelum berganti memberikan senyuman yang tak dapat di artikan.

"Yes, captain."

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

"Sunggyuuuuu apakah kau tau kemana kapten dan Siwon-ssi pergi? Semenjak kemarin mereka tak pulang-pulang."

Minho terus melangkah kan kaki nya dari dapur ke ruang tengah lalu kembali lagi ke arah dapur dan seterus nya. Sedangkan Sunggyu yang sedaritadi memperhatikan rekan tim nya itu sudah mulai merasa jengah dengan suara bising yang di timbulkan oleh kaki Minho yang menghentak-hentak lantai dengan kuat.

"Aku tak tau. Kau tak perlu secemas itu, mereka bukanlah anak kecil lagi." Sunggyu berucap dingin sembari mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Minho yang mendengar jawaban yang tak ingin ia dengar itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir nya kesal.

"Aku akan mencari mereka!" Minho bergegas mengambil jas yang selalu ia pakai dan saat ia hendak membuka kenop pintu justru pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Kyuhyun juga Siwon yang nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Minho di depan mereka. "Ka-kapten..."

"Minho kau mau kemana? Ini sudah larut malam." Kyuhyun berucap lembut juga memberikan senyuman manis nya yang tak ia sadari adalah sosok besar di belakang nya ingin sekali langsung memeluk nya.

GRAB

"Mi-minho.." Kyuhyun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja Minho memeluk nya dengan erat dan yang lebih membuat nya terkejut adalah air mata Minho yang mengalir deras itu.

"Kaptennn kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkan mu!" Minho semakin merengek dan menutupi wajah nya di dada Kyuhyun. Membuat kaos yang ia pakai menjadi basah. "Aku tak ingin kapten pergi hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku... jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Suho."

Kyuhyun merasa ingin menangis juga mendengar lanjutan yang Minho katakan. Tapi sekarang ini ia harus kuat dan menjadi kapten yang baik untuk anak buah nya.

"Hey." Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Minho pelan sehingga Minho mendongakan kepala nya untuk bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu dan jangan mengkhawatirkan ku seperti itu. Ternyata kau lebih cengeng dari Suho haha.."

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Minho kemudian mengacak rambut Minho dengan gemas.

"Suho pasti tak ingin melihat mu menangis seperti itu. Minho namja yang kuat jadi daripada menangis lebih baik kita basmi parasit sialan itu agar Suho bisa senang."

Minho dengan cepet menggesek-gesekan punggung tangan nya dengan kasar pada mata nya kemudian menganggukan kepala nya dengan cukup kuat.

"Siap kapten!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan kemudian mendorong-dorong bahu Minho untuk kembali masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Siwon yang setia mengikuti nya dari kemarin.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur mungkin besok tim kita akan dapat panggilan." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Minho sebelum akhirnya semua nya pindah ke kamar masing-masing.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian nya dan mencuci muka nya. Entah kenapa ia kembali merasa ngantuk padahal tadi ia masih merasa bugar.

Kyuhyun segera mematikan lampu kamar nya kemudian merebahkan diri nya di atas kasur. Menyelimuti tubuh nya dan memiringkan tubuh nya ke arah kiri karena menurut nya itu posisi yang paling nyenyak saat tidur.

"Eunghhh..." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan pasal nya saat ia hampir akan jatuh tertidur tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kekar memeluk perut nya posesif dari arah belakang.

"Aku mengganggu mu?" Suara berat itu berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Kyuhyun membuat nya sedikit bergidik geli.

"Sangat."

"Maaf kan aku tapi aku butuh guling." Siwon menempelkan hidung nya pada rambut Kyuhyun dan menghirup bau nya yang sangat wangi itu. Siwon tak tau kalau seorang namja dapat memiliki keharuman seperti ini.

"Di kamar mu juga ada guling kan?"

"Ada tapi tak seempuk yang ini."

"Kau ini."

Siwon tau kalau saat ini pipi Kyuhyun sedang merona dan dengan cepat Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap nya. Benar saja yang ia perkirakan, pipi Kyuhyun tengah merona sekarang.

"B-bagaimana kalau yang lain lihat..." Kyuhyun berucap terbata saat Siwon menenggelamkan wajah nya pada dada bidang itu. Tapi tak dipungkiri lagi kalau Kyuhyun menyukai itu. Lebih tepat nya sangat menyukai nya.

"Tidak akan tenang saja."

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah." Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun pelan dan dengan malu-malu Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus-elus surai eboni Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

Matahari akhirnya kembali menampakkan sinar nya yang semakin bertambah silau seiring nya waktu. Dan sinar cahaya nya memasuki salah satu kamar di sebuah apartemen besar, membangunkan sosok pria besar yang masih memeluk posesif tubuh pria yang lebih kecil dari nya.

Siwon membuka mata nya perlahan dan mengusap mata nya saat belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ia tangkap. Siwon memperhatikan wajah tenang bak malaikat yang masih tertidur lelap. Dengan perlahan Siwon memindahkan tangan nya agar tak membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Eunh..."

Siwon di buat terkejut dengan lenguhan tiba-tiba itu tapi untung nya Kyuhyun tak terbangun. Kaki nya melangkah dengan perlahan agar suara langkah kaki nya tak membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Siwon kemudian mengisi bak mandi yang lumayan besar untuk dua orang itu dengn air hangat mengingat cuaca yang tengah bersalju ini. Siwon kembali menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala nya pelan.

"Bangunlah tukang tidur. Air hangat sudah siap" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun segera menarik selimut hingga menutup seluruh tubuh nya. Siwon tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanakan itu kemudian dengan cepat ia mengesampingkan selimut itu dan menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Khh.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kyuhyun pelan yang akhirnya terbangun sepenuh nya akibat ulah Siwon dan Siwon hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan senyum dimple nya yang tentu membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona.

"Saat nya kita mandi." Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun di atas meja di samping wastafel dan menbuka seluruh pakaian Kyuhyun. "Tolong?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya saat disuruh Siwon untuk membuka pakaian nya. Dengan tangan yang agak bergetar Kyuhyun pun membuka seluruh pakaian Siwon hingga mereka berdua benar-benar telanjang.

Siwon kembali mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas paha nya setelah terlebih dahulu masuk.

Dan keadaan menjadi hening saat mereka saling memandikan satu sama lain. Setelah diri mereka bersih, mereka segera keluar dari dalam bak mandi itu dan menghanduki tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memakai piyama berwarna baby blue nya dan alangkah terkejut nya ia saat mendapati Victoria tengah merokok di dapur.

"Ma-mama.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian mendekati Victoria yang malah memberinya beberapa box berisi makanan.

"Sarapan untuk kalian semua."

"Terima kasih banyak mama!" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kemudian mendudukan diri nya di depan hadapan Victoria. Siwon yang akhirnya menyusul ke dapur setelah memakai pakaian baru sama terkejut nya dengan Kyuhyun saat melihat Victoria namun segera di bungkuk kan tubuh nya pada pemimpin tim divisi yang ia masuki ini.

"Ada apa Victoria nunna kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyuruh Siwon duduk disamping nya untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah Victoria bawakan.

"Apakah Minho masih tertidur?" Tanya Victoria balik yang bukan nya menjawab.

"Seperti nya begitu. Kenapa?" Victoria menghela nafas nya kemudian mematikan rokok nya dan membuang nya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Ada yang menggali makam Suho dan mengambil mayat nya."

TRANG

Seketika sendok platinum yang tengah Kyuhyun gunakan itu terjatuh ke lantai dan Siwon hanya bisa membelalakan mata nya tak percaya.

"K-kau berbohong kan?" Tanya Sunggyu yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dapur itu, mata nya yang sipit itu sedikit melebar menandakan ketidakpercayaan namun Victoria malah menggelengkan kepala nya membuat tubuh nya lemas sendiri.

Kyuhyun segera membopoh tubuh Sunggyu yang siap terjatuh kapan saja itu untuk duduk di bangku nya kemudian mengelus pelan pundak Sunggyu untuk menenangkan nya.

"Bagaimana kejadian nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap Victoria.

"Salah satu warga yang sedang berkunjung ke pemakaman tak sengaja melewati makam Suho yang telah di bongkar itu."

"Apakah ada saksi lain?"

"Tak ada."

"Bawa kami sekarang ke sana." Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera beranjak untuk mengganti pakaian santai mereka menjadi pakaian yang cukup tebal. Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Sunggyu yang nampak terdiam itu. "Kau mau ikut?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kemudian dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Sunggyu dan dengan pelan Sunggyu berjalan menuju kamar nya.

"Lebih baik kita tak memberitahu ini dulu pada Minho." Bisik Kyuhyun namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon juga Victoria. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat Sunggyu kembali dengan pakaian nya yang berantakan. Kyuhyun dapat mengerti itu mengingat situasi sekarang ini.

Segera mereka berempat pergi menuju pemakaman. Kyuhyun, Siwon juga Sunggyu lagi-lagi menatap tak percaya pada nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Junmyeon' itu. Bukan batu nisan nya yang mengejutkan melainkan peti mati di bawah sana yang terbuka tanpa ada penghuni nya.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" Suara itu mengangetkan semua nya dan saat semua membalikan terdapat sosok Minho yang sedang menunduk.

"Mi-minho..." Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tubuh Minho untuk mendekat tapi segera di lepas dengan kuat oleh Minho.

"Bajingan!" Minho memukul tanah yang sudah berselimutkan salju itu dengan kuat sehingga telapak tangan nya memerah. Yang lain benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Minho mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan tadi dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Minho mengikuti mereka hanya dengan mengenakan piyama yang tipis.

Kyuhyun hendak membuka jaket nya namun segera di tahan oleh Siwon, sebagai ganti nya Siwon memakaikan jaket nya pada Minho.

"Kau tak apa?" Bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Siwon pun hanya menganggukan kepala nya. Victoria yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum, akhirnya salah satu masalah di tim divisi nya ini terselesaikan.

"Kapten! Ketua!" Minho segera berbalik dengan wajah nya yang sudah memerah karena dingin juga air mata yang mengaliri itu. "Ayo kita segera temukan bajingan ini!"

"Ya, tapi masalah nya tak ada satu jejak pun yang terdapat di sini." Jawab Victoria kemudian mengelilingi makam Suho yang kosong itu. "Pelaku nya pasti sangatlah hebat."

"Sialan!" Amarah Minho pun tak dapat di bendung dan segera menendang-nendang salju di tanah itu menjadi berterbangan kembali.

"Tapi yang pasti pelaku nya sangatlah kuat dilihat dari di buka paksa nya peti mati Suho." Lanjut Victoria dan Kyuhyun segera mendekati lubang makam Suho itu dan memperhatikan peti mati yang banyak semacam bekas cakaran.

"Entah dia kuat atau memang bodoh." Sunggyu berucap pelan setelah memperhatikan beberapa bagian penutup peti mati yang seperti di congkel dengan kuat.

"Pa-pasti Seunghyun! Ya dia pelaku nya! Ayo kita segera basmi dia!" Minho seperti nya sudah kehilangan akal nya karena hal ini.

"Kalau dia pelaku nya kita akan segera mengejar nya tapi kita tak tau keberadaan nya sekarang." Siwon yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya berbicara, mungkin karena tak kuat dengan salju yang mulai deras turun ini. Apalagi sekarang jaket nya ia pakaikan pada Minho, entah kenapa ia merasa menyesal meminjamkan nya.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera kerahkan pasukan! Ketua! Kumohon!" Minho mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Victoria yang hanya diam mematung itu.

"Maaf nak tapi saat ini semua pasukan sedang di liburkan karena kejadian waktu itu.

"KALIAN SEMUA TAK BERGUNA! AKU AKAN MENCARI SEUNGHYUN DAN MEMBAWA SUHO KEMBALI!" Minho berteriak cukup keras sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Minho! Sunggyu kau tolong temani" panik Kyuhyun melihat sikap Minho. Sunggyu segera menganggukan kepala nya dan mengikuti Minho yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

 _Drttt drtttt..._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Victoria bergetar menandakan ada nya pesan yang masuk. Victoria kembali menyimpan ponsel nya setelah membaca pesan yang masuk lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku serahkan urusan ini pada mu, Kyu. Aku harus pergi dulu." Victoria melangkahkan kaki nya setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Jaket mu masih di Minho." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap Siwon yang terus menggesekan kedua tangan nya itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Siwon berusaha mengalihkan topik. Ia memanglah sangat kenapa-napa tapi ia tak ingin Kyuhyun semakin khawatir juga pusing. Sudah cukup masalah Suho yang harus mereka pikirkan sekarang.

"Ku rasa aku tau satu tempat dimana bisa mendapatkan informasi. Kajja."

Siwon segera mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, ia tak ingin berjalan di samping Kyuhyun karena nanti akan ketahuan kalau ia berbohong tadi. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kedai kopi.

"I-inikan.." Siwon berucap pelan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kedai yang bertuliskan 'Talia' itu. Keadaan di dalam cukup ramai, ada yang sekedar berbasa-basi membeli kopi padahal mereka butuh tempat hangat dari dingin salju di luar sana.

"Wah wah wah... lihat siapa yang datang." Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada asal suara dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan." Jawab Kyuhyun dan melihat ke sekitar, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Baiklah tapi kami masih sibuk sekarang." Jaejoong memegang dagu nya dan memasang muka sedih nya.

"Tak apa-apa kami bisa menunggu. Oh ya kami pesan satu kopi hitam."

"Baiklah." Jaejoong segera meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju Yunho yang nampak nya hari ini menjadi bartender. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang kosong, mereka segera duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau suka kopi." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak menggambar di kaca jendela yang beruap itu.

"Aku memang tak suka. Aku membelikannya untuk mu."

"Ah terima kasih." Jaejoong kembali lagi ke hadapan mereka dan memberikan segelas kopi hitam yang masih panas.

"Ini pesanan nya, tolong tunggu sebentar ya." Jaejoong segera beralih menuju pelanggan-pelanggan nya yang lain yang hendak memesan juga.

Sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya mengobrol ringan. Sesekali Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk meminum kopi nya untuk membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menghangat namun setelah menyesap sedikit Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan lidah nya dan terus kepahitan. Membuat Siwon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan dan sisa nya ia suruh pada Yunho.

"Ah tidak, kami sudah menunggu mu." Jawab Siwon yang berusaha menahan tawa nya. Jaejoong segera mendudukan diri nya di hadapan mereka berdua kemudian menyorokan satu gula batu yang tak terlalu besar pada Kyuhyun yang hanya di tatap bingung.

"Ini bisa mengurangi rasa pahit nya."

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun segera mengambil gula batu itu dan mengemut nya dalam mulut. Membiarkan gula batu itu perlahan meleleh dan untung nya rasa pahit di mulut nya sedikit berkurang.

"Terima kasih banyak. To the point saja, apakah ada yang kau ketahui lagi mengenai Seunghyun atau di mana keberadaan nya sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah lidah nya tak terasa kelu lagi.

"Hmmmm..." Jaejoong menopang dagu nya dan nampak berpikir. "Yang ku ketahui mengenai dia sudah ku beritahukan semua nya pada mu."

"Jangan berbohong kau setengah parasit sialan!"

Mata Jaejoong langsung menajam dan mengeluarkan pisau makan yang entah kapan ia bawa itu menyentuh permukaan leher Siwon yang terdiam karena terlalu terkejut dengan aksi Jaejoong yang mendadak ini.

"Kau beritahu dia?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan mata tajam nya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengemut habis gula batu di dalam mulutnya.

"Tenang hanya dia dan dia bisa dipercaya. Lagi pula dia juga sudah tau rahasia ku juga."

"Begitu." Jaejoong kembali menyimpan pisau itu kedalam kantung apron yang ia pakai itu.

"Kau tau itu menyinggung ku juga." Kyuhyun berucap pelan kemudian menatap Siwon tajam.

"A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Kyu." Ucap Siwon kelabakan karena ia benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung Kyuhyun.

"Hahh bagaimana kalau yang lain dengar dasar bo-"

"Ah aku baru ingat!" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Jaejoong tersenyum tiba-tiba yang langsung menarik perhatian nya. "Kemarin ia baru saja membeli roti lapis disini."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, sekitar jam 10 pagi kemarin ia datang. Mau mengikuti nya?" Jaejoong menopang dagu nya lagi dan memberikan senyum licik nya yang tak dapat Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengerti.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _saya sedikit sedih karena setelah penyemangat review dr kalian malah berkurang lg review nya, aku tau banyak silent readers yg cuman ngefav atau ngefollow please leave a review:( karena aku butuh saran dari kalian juga. so i'll wait for ur review, grazie!_


	11. Chapter 10

"Ah aku baru ingat!" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Jaejoong tersenyum tiba-tiba yang langsung menarik perhatian nya. "Kemarin ia baru saja membeli roti lapis disini."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, sekitar jam 10 pagi kemarin ia datang. Mau mengikuti nya?" Jaejoong menopang dagu nya lagi dan memberikan senyum licik nya yang tak dapat Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengerti.

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

TIK

Jarum jam itu berpindah tempat, menunjukkan pukul 9.55 pagi. Keadaan kafe itu masih terlihat ramai karena banyak nya pelanggan yang membeli kopi atau sekedar menghangatkan diri dari cuaca bersalju ini.

Dua orang namja nampak bersembunyi dibalik meja kasir. Namja berwajah manis terus fokus memperhatikan jam sambil terus berbisik mengucapkan 'lima menit lagi' sedangkan namja kekar disamping nya sedang bertarung melawan kantuk nya.

TRING

Bunyi bel itu terdengar saat seseorang masuk ke dalam. Degup jantung Siwon dan Kyuhyun seperti berhenti saat suara berat yang tengah meminta pesanan nya terdengar.

"Hey Jae mana pesanan ku?" Tanya Seunghyun yang ternyata memakain penutup hoodie nya agar tak terlihat.

"Seperti biasa bukan? Dan ini dia dua pesanan mu." Jaejoong tersenyum misterius lalu memberikan dua kantung makanan kepada itu kepada Seunghyun yang ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera mengenakan topi sebagai penyamaran mereka, lalu mengikuti Seunghyun dari belakang setelah keluar dari kedai. Sebelum mereka keluar Kyuhyun tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Jaejoong yang memainkan bibir nya seperti mengucapkan 'semoga berhasil'.

Mereka berdua terus mengikuti Seunghyun dari belakang. Mereka sangat hati-hati dan juga waspada agar tidak ketahuan. Dan entah memang Seunghyun tak merasakan keberadaan mereka atau hanya memang dia yang bodoh.

Tapi saat mereka melewati perempatan tiba-tiba saja terlihat Minho yang tengah terdiam di tengah-tengah jalan yang sepi itu.

"Kemari."

Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun menuju balik tembok karena ia merasa kalau penyamaran mereka sebentar lagi akan terbongkar. Siwon melirik punggung Seunghyun dari balik tembok, ia dapat merasakan hawa yang mencekam hanya dari melihat itu.

"Choi Seunghyun..."

Minho menatap nyalang Seunghyun. Kyuhyun ingin segera menarik pergi Minho menjauh dari sana tapi ia takut untuk melakukan nya. Bisa saja kalau ia melakukan tindakan itu ia malah akan membuat Minho semakin dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Kenapa? Karena sekarang mereka semua tidak membawa senjata apapun. Ia tak tau darimana keberanian Minho itu berasal atau mungkin ia memang sudah gila karena berniat melawan dengan tangan kosong.

"Dimana Sunggyu?" Bisik Siwon tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak karena kegelian. Ia sedikit sensitif di bagian sana.

Tapi apa yang Siwon tanyakan ada benar nya juga, ia tak melihat ada nya keberadaan Sunggyu. Apa mungkin dia tidak lagi bersama Minho? Atau mungkin dia hanya sedang bersembunyi? Mata nya menatap ke sekitar mencari keberadaan Sunggyu tapi memang nihil, ia tak dapat menekukan nya.

"KEMBALIKAN SUHO!"

Minho berteriak cukup kencang namun untung nya orang-orang sedang tak berniat untuk keluar dari rumah mereka yang hangat sehingga membuat teriakan Minho hanya bisa didengar oleh Seunghyun, Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Suho? Siapa dia?"

Seunghyun memberikan pertanyaan yang terucap dengan santai dari bibir nya. Minho yang mendengar itu entah mengapa merasa telinga nya memanas juga mata nya.

"BERANI NYA KAU MELUPAKAN NYA?! KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH NYA!"

Jari telunjuk Minho menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tidak sabaran pada arah Seunghyun. Seunghyun nampak bingung kemudian memegangi dagu nya seperti memasang pose berpikir untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Maksud mu bocah lemah itu?"

 _DEG_

"APA KATA MU?!" Minho bergegas mengambil pisau lipat dari dalam saku nya kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju arah Seunghyun. "KU BUNUH KAU!"

 _SRETTTT_

Dengan cepat juga Seunghyun meloncat ke belakang, menghindari serangan Minho yang terlihat lemah itu. Seunghyun tertawa pelan kemudian menampilkan smirk yang mengerikan itu.

"Hanya dengan itu kau mencoba membunuh ku? Jangan bercanda bocah." Ucap Seunghyun kemudian membalikan tubuh nya membelakangk Minho. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk bocah lemah seperti mu."

"Ahh..." Mata Minho terbelalak kaget saat bayangan Seunghyun tak dapat ia lihat lagi. Dia menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. "TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! DIMANA KAU CHOI SEUNGHYUN?! KELUARLAH!"

"Minho!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahan untuk bersembunyi akhir nya keluar dan berlari mendekatk Minho yang terkejut melihat kedatangan nya.

"Ka-kapten?"

"Min-"

 _PLAK_

Panas. Pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang pucat langsung berubah menjadi kemerahan akibat tamparan Minho yang cukup keras barusan.

"CHOI MINHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Siwon yang melihat tamparan itu segera menarik kerah jaket Minho-atau lebih tepat jaket yang ia pinjamkan-dan mengangkat Minho ke atas hingga kaki nya sedikit terangkat dari tanah.

"Siwon sudahlah aku tak apa-apa."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi pipi kanan nya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Emosi Siwon seakan luntur saat pandangan Kyuhyun yang teduh itu menatap nya. Siwon menghela nafas nya kemudian menurunkan Minho kembali sehingga dapat berpijak ke atas tanah.

"Kapten..."

Suara yang kecil seperti berbisik itu berasal dari balik pohon besar yang ternyata Sunggyu. Sunggyu berjalan dengan lemas menuju ke arah mereka semua.

"S-sunggyu kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dan memeriksa semua tubuh Sunggyu dengan seksama. Ia takut akan menemukan luka pada tubuh Sunggyu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena tak membantu Minho tapi kurasa keadaan akan semakin memburuk jika aku muncul." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya. Menandakan ia setuju dengan apa yang Sunggyu katakan.

"Kau melakukan tindakan yang tepat Sunggyu tenanglah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, ia bahkan tak menyadari sosok Siwon yang sedaritadi mencuri pandang pada pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak terlalu memerah.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Minho yang masih terlihat kesal bahkan sesekali kaki Minho menghentak dengan kasar pada tanah yang di pijak.

 _PUK_

"Kau tenang saja. Besok kita akan pergi menyusul nya." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga Minho setelah menepuk pelan puncak kepala Minho.

"Ma-maksud kapten?" Tanya Minho yang kentara dengan wajah bingung yang sangat terlihat.

"Kau kira aku tidak punya rencana hm?" Kyuhyun pun kemudian memberikan smirk andalan nya. Membuat Minho bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya di pagi hari dengan matahari yang akan segera muncul, nampak dua orang namja tengah bergelung di dalam kehangatan satu sama lain juga ditambah dengan hangat nya selimut. Mereka berdua sudah terbangun sejak satu jam yang lalu, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka semua.

"Kau yakin tak mau memberitahu Victoria?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus-elus lembut pundak Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat nyaman dalam dekapan nya.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan memanggil bantuan?"

"Tidak hahhh... bagaimana ya... aku terlalu bersemangat sendiri melihat Minho kemarin." Kyuhyun memijit kening nya yang mendadak pusing itu.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ma-maksud kapten?" Tanya Minho yang kentara dengan wajah bingung yang sangat terlihat._

 _"Kau kira aku tidak punya rencana hm?" Kyuhyun pun kemudian memberikan smirk andalan nya. Membuat Minho bergidik ngeri._

 _Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya dan menyenderkan kepala nya pada pundak Minho._

 _"Kau tau kan dia suka sekali membeli makanan di kedai Talia itu?" Minho pun menganggukan kepala nya. "Aku menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menyimpan alat pelacak pada pesanan Seunghyun itu." Minho cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan kapten nya itu tapi sedetik kemudian wajah nya langsung berubah senang._

 _"Kau memang pintar kapten! Ma-maaf aku menampar mu tadi." Sesal Minho sembari menundukan kepala nya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengelus pipi kanan nya pelan._

 _"Tak apa-apa, Minho."_

 _"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera menyusul nya!" Ucap Minho bersemangat dan hendak berlari namun lengan nya segera di tahan oleh sang kapten._

 _"Woah woah.. tenanglah, alat itu tak akan aktif jika belum sampai lambung jadi kurasa kita tidak bisa pergi sampai besok. Lagipula kita harus membawa senjata kita untuk melawan nya bukan?"_

 _Minho terdiam dan nampak berpikir. Apa yang kapten nya katakan benar, ia sangat bodoh karena melakukan hal seperti tadi. Hendak melawan Seunghyun tanpa ada nya senjata mungkin sama saja dengan yang nama nya bunuh diri._

 _"Hahhh.. baiklah, kapten."_

 _PUK PUK_

 _Tangan Kyuhyun mendarat dengan lembut ke atas kepala Kyuhyun dan memberinya tepukan pelan._

 _"Sekarang lebih baik kita beristirahat untuk besok oke?"_

 _"Oke, kapten."_

 _Flashback End_

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus pipi pucat itu dengan perlahan kemudian mengecup bibir sintal itu dengan cepat. Sang pemilik bibir sintal itu cukup terkejut akan perbuatan Siwon hingga pipi nya merona malu.

"Kau yakin kita bisa mengalahkan nya tanpa bantuan? Waktu itu saja kita cukup kesulitan menghadapi nya." Ucap Siwon kembali mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi kita tidak boleh pesimis dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari ranjang. "Ayo kita siap-siap."

Siwon menganggukan kepala nya kemudian mengganti pakaian menjadi pakaian khas para pembasmi parasit. Kyuhyun berjalan diikuti Siwon menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Sunggyu juga Minho sudah menunggu mereka.

"Kapten..." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya mengerti apa yang Minho inginkan. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel nya kemudian mengaktifkan alat pelacak.

'Semoga ia sudah memakan nya.' Harap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun ingin bersorak senang saat melihat bulatan merah kecil di layar ponsel nya menandakan kalau alat pelacak nya sudah sampai di lambung Seunghyun.

"Baiklah yang ingin kusampaikan sebelum kita pergi adalah..." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda beberapa saat sambil mengamati raut-raut wajah anak buah nya. "Jangan sampai terbunuh."

Semua nya mengangguk dengan senyum yang terpasang pada wajah mereka masing-masing. Semua nya mengambil koper perak mereka kemudian berdiri.

"AYO KITA BUNUH SEUNGHYUN!"

"YA!"

Semua nya berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun yang pandangan nya terfokus pada layar ponsel nya. Seunghyun berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dan betapa terkejut nya mereka saat sampai di tujuan mereka.

"I-inikan..." Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak menatap bangunan di depan nya. Ini adalah tempat latihan mereka semua. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut namun semua nya juga.

"Cih sekarang dia malah tinggal di sini." Minho berdecih kesal kemudian menatap sang kapten yang masih terkejut. "Kapten! Ayo kita rebut kembali tempat latihan kita!"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya dan memutar knop pintu dengan mudah. Ternyata tak terkunci, Seunghyun pasti berada di dalam sana.

CKLEK

Mereka semua semakin terkejut saat melihat tempat latihan mereka yang di penuhi warna merah darah dimana-mana, potongan tubuh dimana-mana dan bau anyir yang tak ingin mereka hirup.

"CHOI SEUNGHYUN KELUARLAH!" Ucap Minho sambil berteriak setelah mengambil selangkah maju dari tim divisi nya. Lama tak ada jawaban hingga akhirnya dari balik tumpukan potongan tangan itu keluarlah Seunghyun yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya.

"Huh? Ada tamu rupanya." Ucap Seunghyun sambil menatap tak suka pada mereka semua karena telah membangunkan nya dari tidur. "Ada urusan apa kalian datang kesini?" Tanya Seunghyun dengan polos nya.

"Kami akan membunuh mu sekarang!" Jawab Minho dengan garak dan mengibaskan jas yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan pisau-pisau yang ia selalu simpan. Bukan hanya Minho yang mengeluarkan senjata nya namun semua mengikuti Minho mengeluarkan senjata nya.

"Heh... seperti yang kalian bisa saja." Seunghyun tertawa pelan sambil memegangi perut nya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat para pembasi seperti mereka yang tak pantang menyerah walau mereka tau kalau mereka akan dikalahkan.

"Kali ini kami pasti berhasil." Minho mengambil salah satu pisau nya dan melamparkan nya dengan cepat ke arah Seunghyun namun dengan cepat Seunghyun hindari.

Saat ia berhasil meloloskan diri tiba-tiba saja di belakang nya muncul Sunggyu dengan sabit nya namun lagi-lagi serangan mereka berhasil di hindari.

"HYAAAAAAA!" Siwon menghancurkan lantai yang baru saja dipijak oleh Seunghyun. "Hah.. maaf kapten tapi rasa nya kita harus mengganti ini nanti."

"Itu urusan mudah! Sekarang fokuslah dulu!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengunuskan pedang samurak nya namun ujung nya di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Seunghyun.

"Mana sisi gelapmu? Keluarkan dia! Aku ingin melawan sisi parasit mu!" Seunghyun mengeratkan genggaman nya pada pedang itu hingga lendir putih mengalir dari telapak tangan nya.

"AKU TAK AKAN MENGELUARKAN NYA!" Balas Kyuhyun sembari menghindar dari tendangan Seunghyun.

"Heh." Seunghyun memberikan smirk nya kemudian bertepuk tangan pelan membuat semua nya menatap bingung pada arah Seunghyun.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin melihat nya." Ucap Seunghyun sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih nya. "Tapi kurasa aku tau bagaimana cara mengeluarkan sisi gelap mu."

Seunghyun bersiul pelan dan tiba-tiba ada bunyi debuman pintu dari lantai dua. Seseorang berjubah hitam keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan membawa potongan lengan kanan yang beberapa bagian kulit nya sudah terbuka. Mulut nya mengunyah-ngunyah kulit tangan manusia itu.

"Perkenalkan dia..." Orang berjubah hitam itu kemudian menurunkan tudung yang ia pakai membuat semua orang menatap nya terkejut. "Peliharaan baru ku."

"Tuan kau berisik sekali, aku kan sedang menikmati waktu makan siang ku." Namja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna putih, kulit pucat juga mata merah nya menatap tak suka pada 'sang tuan'. Ia memasukan potongan lengan manusia itu utuh-utuh ke dalam tenggorokan nya dan mengusap bibir nya yang penuh darah. Tubuh Minho bergetar dengan cukup kuat saat pandangan nya bertemu dengan mata orang berjubah itu.

"Suho..."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Hai kalian semua tolong maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam update ff saya:( saya benar-benar sibuk dan inspirasi pun susah di dapatkan, jadi bisa maklumi ne kalau chap ini pendek?_

 _Oh iya saya juga mau minta maaf kalau ff ini tidak di tunggu kelanjutan nya karena penempatan TBC yang tidak tepat. saya tidak tau penempatan TBC yang benar seharus nya dimana karena saya masih lah author pemula jd saya minta maaf karena itu:) untuk ke depan nya saya usahakan untuk menempatkan TBC yang bisa membuat kalian para readers tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan nya:) terima kasih atas saran kalian semua._

 _Saya harap readers mau berbaik hati memberikan review nya dan_ _ **tolong jangan hanya di fav/follow.**_ _Terima kasih, silahkan di tunggu kelanjutan nya:) grazie!_


	12. Chapter 11

"Perkenalkan dia..." Orang berjubah hitam itu kemudian menurunkan tudung yang ia pakai membuat semua orang menatap nya terkejut. "Peliharaan baru ku."

"Tuan kau berisik sekali, aku kan sedang menikmati waktu makan siang ku." Namja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna putih, kulit pucat juga mata merah nya menatap tak suka pada 'sang tuan'. Ia memasukan potongan lengan manusia itu utuh-utuh ke dalam tenggorokan nya dan mengusap bibir nya yang penuh darah. Tubuh Minho bergetar dengan cukup kuat saat pandangan nya bertemu dengan mata orang berjubah itu.

"Suho..."

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

"Suho..."

"B-bagaimana bisa..." Kyuhyun dibuat terperanga dengan keadaan Suho yang sekarang. Ia benar-benar telah bangkit kembali menjadi parasit. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kyuhyun benar-benar habis akal dengan semua ini. Apakah teknologi? Atau hal lain? Dan intinya... ulah siapa?

"Suhooo! Ini aku Minho!"

"Tu-tunggu Minho!" Kyuhyun yang tengah berpikir dibuat terkejut dengan Minho yang tiba-tiba saja berlari mendekati Suho dan yang lebih parah adalah memeluk nya.

"Aku merindukan mu Suho..." Minho semakin memeluk erat lelaki mungil itu, tak bisa di tahan air mata nya sendiri. Ia terlalu bahagia bisa melihat sahabat karib nya kembali.

"Suho? Jadi itu namaku?" Minho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Suho barusan. Ia mengendurkan pelukan nya untuk menatap Suho yang menatap nya balik dengan mata meras khas para parasit.

"K-kau lupa?" Tanya Minho tak percaya dengan perubahan Suho. Ia kira dengan meluluhkan hati Suho, ia bisa membuat nya kembali seperti dulu. Tapi... apakah Suho masih memiliki hati?

"Ya dan aku tak peduli dengan itu. Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanyalah..." Suho mendekatkan bibir nya pada telinga Minho dan berbisik pelan. "Memakan mu."

 _DEG_

"MINHO!"

 _SRET_

Minho tiba-tiba saja terlempar kebelakang dan di tangkap oleh Kyuhyun. Minho menatap ke arah pelaku pelemparan nya yang tak lain adalah Siwon yang sedang berhadapan dengan Suho.

"Waw.. anda sama besar nya dengan tuan ku." Takjub Suho sambil membandingkan besar tubuh 'tuan nya' dengan Siwon. Siwon memang merasa iba dengan keadaan rekan setim nya ini tapi ia tak boleh pilih kasih karena sekarang Suho adalah parasit.

"Maafkan aku Suho." Siwon mengangkat palu nya hendak menghantam kepala Suho sebelum teriakan Minho terdengar memekakan telinga.

"TIDAK! JANGANNNN!" Minho segera melesat dengan kecepatan secepat kilat dan menabrak Siwon sehingga ia terjatuh. Suho segera bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari keributan di depan nya.

"Tuan, sebenar nya ada apa ini?" Tanya Suho tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar nya sambil menatap Seunghyun yang masih setia tak ingin menghapus smirk di wajah nya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Seunghyun terawa sarkastik, membuat keributan di hadapan nya itu mereda dan menatap tak suka pada nya. Siwon menggeram kesal sedangkan Kyuhyun nampak kebingungan karena sedaritadi ian tak menemukan sosok Sunggyu di manapun.

"Kau memang harus di basmi." Tiba-tiba saja di belakang Seunghyun sudah berdiri Sunggyu yang sudah mengayunkan sabit nya ke atas. Namun saat Sunggyu hendak menebas kepala Seunghyun, ia terlambat karena sabit nya sudah terlempar ke samping.

"Suho..." geram Sunggyu melihat siapa pelaku terlempar nya sabit nya. Suho menatap Sunggyu dengan mata merah nya dan tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan sakiti tuan ku." Suho hendak memukul kepala Sunggyu namun segera Sunggyu hindari dan menatap tak percaya pada nya.

"Suho apakah dia yang membangunkan mu?" Tanya Sunggyu tiba-tiba dengan kilatan serius nya membuat yang lain menatap nya bingung.

"Hah? Membangunkanku?" Tanya Suho balik tak mengerti namun segera dilanjutkan dengan sebuah gelengan cukup kuat.

"Lalu siapa yang membangunkan mu?" Tanya Sunggyu lagi sambil menyipitkan mata nya. Membuat semua yang melihat nya semakin bingung.

"Mana ku tau! Aku tak mengingat wajah mereka berdua!" Teriak Suho yang semakin di buat bingung oleh Sunggyu.

 _'Berdua?'_ Kaget Kyuhyun mendengar penuturan Suho. _'Apa berarti bukan Seunghyun yang membuat Suho begini?'_

"Lalu apa yang kau ingat saat kau terbangun?" Sunggyu masih terus bertanya sedangkan Suho sendiri sudah malas mendengar pertanyaan Sunggyu.

"KAU BANYAK BERTANYA! YANG KU INGAT HANYA BAU WEWANGIAN SEMACAM KOPI!" Teriak Suho lagi dan tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain Sunggyu tersenyum. Tersenyum cukup tipis.

"SUHO!" Marah Seunghyun karena merasa situasi tak berpihak pada nya dan menatap tak suka pada Suho membuat nya bergidik ngeri.

"A-apa aku salah tuan?" Tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar ketakutan, Ia sama sekali tak menyadari saat ia menjawab pertanyaan itu semakin membuat sang 'tuan' merasa kesal.

"Cih pokok nya kita pergi dulu dari sini." Seunghyun menatap marah pada semua yang berada di sana tak terkecuali Suho. "Kalian semua akan mendapat balasan nya nanti."

KRAK

Seunghyun segera meloncat melewati langit-langit di atas nya membuat Suho harus menghindar dari serpihan juga potongan kayu yang terjatuh ke bawah.

"Tu-tuan! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Suho sambil melihat ke lubang di atas yang telah tuan nya buat. Tapi sebelum menyusul Seunghyun, Suho menatap ke empat orang yang masih setia tak melepaskan pandangan mata mereka pada Suho. "Lain kali akan kumakan kalian."

Ucap Suho polos kemudian meloncat tinggi dan menyusul Seunghyun yang sudah terlebih dulu berlari. Semua nya menatap ke cahaya yang masuk melalui lubang itu, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya berusaha untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi barusan. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh yang ternyata adalah Minho yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perut nya.

"Minho!" Panik Sunggyu melihat wajah Minho yang memucat dan menutupi mulut nya seperti yang akan muntah. Tapi Minho segera dipaksa berdiri oleh Siwon yang menarik kerah baju nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bodoh!" Amarah Siwon memuncak namun ia segera dibuat terkejut dengan benda bening yang mengalir dari mata Minho.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu berusaha menyelamatkan teman.. maksudku rekan kita." Jawab Minho dengan berlinang air mata. Memang pertama nya Siwon merasa terenyuh melihat nya namun perasaan itu segera tergantikan lagi dengan emosi nya yang membuncah.

"Dia bukan lagi rekan kita Minho! Dia sudah mati!" Teriak Siwon tepat di depan wajah Minho, Sunggyu yang sedaritadi berusaha membuat Siwon berhenti tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Jangan.. jangan kau berkata seperti itu!" Teriaak Minho balik dan segera menendang perut Siwon dengan cukup kuat. Cengkraman tangan Siwon di kerah baju nya akhirnya terlepas, membuat Minho akhir nya bisa bernafas lega.

"KAU!" Siwon yang hendak membalas Minho dengan sebuah pukulan hanya bisa terdiam saat Kyuhyun muncul di hadapan nya dan menatap nya dengan mata memohon.

"Siwon..." Kyuhyun berucap cukup kecil namun masih terdengar oleh Siwon suara memohon nya untuk berhenti. Siwon hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya, ia memang tak bisa bertingkah yang aneh-aneh jika di depan Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tak tau kenapa.

"Kalian berdua sebaik nya pulang dan istirahatkan tubuh juga pikiran kalian. Ingat! Jangan dulu beritahu ini pada siapapun." Perintah Kyuhyun dan Sunggyu pun segera memapah Minho kembali ke apartemen karena terlihat sekali kaki Minho yang tak kuat berjalan dengan tenaga sendiri. "Kau juga Siwon."

"Huh?" Siwon menatap terkejut pada Kyuhyun yang ikut memerintah nya untuk pulang.

"Kau mendengarku." Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh nya menjadi membelakangi Siwon dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Siwon yang kebingunan untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun agar tak pergi. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya dan mengangkat ponsel nya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Changmin." Jawab Kyuhyun dan memasukan kembali ponsel nya.

 _'Se-sejak kapan?'_ Siwon semakin kebingungan di buat Kyuhyun karena ia sedari tadi tak melihat Kyuhyun menyentuh ponsel nya. "Lalu kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Siwon kembali masih berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun pergi.

"Tak penting. Sudahlah cepat kau istirahat hyung." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan senyuman nya yang lebar itu namun ada yang berbeda dari senyuman itu dan Siwon sangat tau... kalau itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Siwon terdiam melihat Kyuhyun berjalan pergi lagi. Bukan Choi Siwon nama nya jika ia tak mematuhi perintah atau aturan, karena itu tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun ia mengikuti nya dari belakang. Entah kenapa Siwon merasa sangat khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Setelah cukup lama mengikuti Kyuhyun akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di taman atas kota yang dapat melihat keindahan kota Seoul. Keadaan di taman itu sangat sepi sehingga Siwon harus ekstra hati-hati agar ia tak ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun dari balik pohon besar yang berhasil menutupi keberadaan nya. Dapat dilihat nya Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap ke langit-langit malam, bahkan Siwon tak menyadari kalau siang telah berganti menjadi malam.

BRAK

Siwon dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja memukul pohon di belakang nya dengan cukup kuat hingga hampir saja pohon itu tumbang. Siwon yang tak kuat melihat itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menempelkan kening nya pada kulit pohon yang baru saja di pukul nya itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengikuti ku." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Siwon sedaritadi. Siwon menghela nafas nya dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau kan orang seperti apa aku ini." Balas Siwon dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan mata nya itu.

"Ya aku tau itu." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan tanpa di sadari air mata nya mulai mengalir turun. Membuat hati Siwon nyeri melihat nya. "Aku tak mengerti... kenapa ini bisa terjadi Siwon... kenapa..."

Hati Siwon semakin dibuat hancur dengan suara keputus asaan Kyuhyun. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah membuka mata nya dan tengah menatap nya dengan mata kanan nya yang telah berubah menjadi merah itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Kyuhyun." Siwon segera menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman bersama nya. "Ayo kita pikirkan bersama."

Kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam mengikuti penuturan Siwon dan duduk di samping nya. Kedua tangan mereka pun tak lepas dari genggaman satu sama lain.

"Apa ini karena aku tak becus menjadi kapten disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai aneh. Siwon menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar bersender di bahu nya dan segera mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Itu tak ada hubungan nya dengan ini." Jawab Siwon dan tersenyum kecil merasakan betapa lembut nya rambut Kyuhyun. "Tapi menurutku bukanlah Seunghyun pelaku nya, kau setuju?"

"Ya kau benar." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepala nya setuju. "Suho bilang tadi dua orang dan..." Kyuhyun segera terlonjak dari bangku taman itu, membuat Siwon tak kalah terkejut dengan Kyuhyun.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Siwon masih dalam masa keterkejutan nya barusan. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan kedua mata nya yang di bulatkan bak mata kucing bagi Siwon namun itu adalah tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya. Dan mata kanan Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali normal itu terus menatap Siwon.

"Ku rasa aku tau siapa pelaku nya." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Siwon kembali masuk dalam keterkejutan nya. Siwon ikut berdiri dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan keterkejutan nya.

"Siapa?"

"Tapi aku belum pasti." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangan nya. "Semoga saja aku salah. Ayo."

Siwon yang masih bingung dan tak di beri penjelasan apapun hanya dapat mengikuti Kyuhyun yang tergesa-gesa. Dan setelah cukup lama berlari akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu tempat yang dapat kita bilang sering mereka datangi beberapa hari ini.

"I-inikan..."

"Suho tadi sempat berkata aroma kopi dan tempat ini adalah yang pertama melintasi otak ku." Siwon menatap terkejut ke arah Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tak dapat memikirkan tempat ini sama sekali. Siwon semakin di buat takjub dengan kapten tim divisi nya ini.

"Lebih baik kita diam-diam saja." Lanjut Kyuhyun saat melihat tanda 'TUTUP' di depan kaca etalase itu. Mereka segera berputar karena jika mereka masuk dari depan akan langsung di ketahui karena bunyi bel laknat itu. Mereka sampai di pintu masuk bagian belakang dan dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu itu yang untung nya tak terkunci.

Pemandangan pertama saat mereka masuk adalah lorong panjang yang gelap namun terlihat ada nya cahaya terang yang keluar dari sela-sela pintu yang agak terbuka itu. Siwon berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun karena Siwon tak ingin sesuatu terjadi lebih dulu pada Kyuhyun.

Sesampai nya di depan celah pintu itu, Siwon hanya dapat melihat punggung seseorang yang nampak berotot dan bisa ia pastikan kalau itu adalah Yunho. Namun Siwon tak dapat melihat apa yang tengah Yunho lakukan.

"EEEPP!" Suara pekikan Kyuhyun membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatan nya juga membuat Siwon terkejut. Siwon menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tersungkur ke belakang karena terkejut dengan keberadaan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka.

"Ada tamu rupa nya." Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum misterius nya yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Siwon dan Kyuhyun merinding. "Kami baru saja makan malam dan sekarang Yunho tengah menyiapkan hidangan penutup nya. Lebih baik kalian ikut, ayo."

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului mereka memasuki tempat Yunho berada. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling beradu pandangan sebelum akhirnya Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian mengikuti Jaejoong masuk.

Saat masuk mereka segera di suguhi dengan tatanan meja makan bintang lima. Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangan nya, menyuruh Siwon juga Kyuhyun untuk segera mengambil bangku mereka masing-masing. Dan setelah Yunho menuangkan cairan merah bak anggur itu di atas meja bundar mereka hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti merah. Siwon yang berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang masih saja tersenyum itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku tanyakan." Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, membuat semua mata tertuju pada nya.

"Tentu kau boleh bertanya." Balas Jaejoong namun segera mengangkat tangan nya menyuruh Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita makan hidangan penutup nya dulu, ku lihat kalian sangatlah lapar sekarang."

Tak bisa di pungkiri jika saat ini memang benar, Siwon juga Kyuhyun tengah kelaparan. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas nya dan menganggukan kepala nya menyetujui usul Jaejoong barusan.

"Baiklah kalian bisa minum dulu, Yunho sayang tolong ambilkan hidangan penutup nya." Suruh Jaejoong dan Yunho pun segera berjalan menuju salah satu pantry.

"Apa kami tak merepotkan kalian?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah tegang nya. Ia merasa ada yang janggal disini.

"Tentu tidak. Kami sangat senang kedatangan tamu, benarkan sayang?" Jaejoong menoleh sebentar ke arah Yunho yang hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Siwon menghela nafas nya dan mengangkat gelas yang ada di hadapan nya namun baru saja ia menengguk sedikit...

BYURRRR

"Uhukkk uhukkkk.." Siwon segera menyemburkan minuman yang berada di mulut nya dan terbatuk-batuk cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun terkejut di buat nya. "Anggur macam apa ini? Kenapa rasa nya aneh sekali?!" Protes Siwon sambil menyeka bibir nya.

"Anggur?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepala nya. "Sejak kapan kita punya anggur Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi pada Yunho yang sama sekali tak di tanggapi. Keadaan entah kenapa mendadak semakin terasa tegang.

"H-huh?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung merasakan situasi sekarang dan disisi lain ia juga merasa cemas.

"Itu bukan anggur... tapi itu darah." Ucap Jaejoong dengan smirk nya membuat Siwon membulatkan mata nya karena ia sudah sedikit meminum cairan yang aneh itu.

"K-kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Siwon memperhatikan cairan merah di depan nya dan bodoh nya Siwon karena baru dapat menghirup aroma darah nya sekarang.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda sayang dan seperti nya stok hidangan penutup kita habis." Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada yang disedih-sedihkan. Yunho membuka kulkas dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun semakin membelalakan mata nya. Potongan-potongan kaki juga kepala manusia berhamburan keluar dari dalam kulkas karena tak cukup ruang lagi.

"SIWON! AWAS!" Kyuhyun langsung meloncat pada tubuh Siwon membuat mereka berdua tersungkur kebelakang. Kyuhyun menatap tak suka ke arah Yunho yang baru saja melempar pisau besar untuk mencincang daging ke arah Siwon.

"Aku lapar sayangggg~" rajuk Jaejoong manja kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Siwon juga Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lapar. "Sudah kuputuskan hidangan penutup kali ini... ADALAH KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _CIAOOOO SAYA KEMBALI HUWEEEE MAAF UPDATE FF INI SANGAT TERLAMBAT:( IDE SAYA MENDET ENTAH KEMANA.../?_

 _Hahhh rada kecewa sih sama review ff ini yang sangat berkurang drastis tapi tak papalah demi kalian yang suka meninggalkan saran dan review nya akan saya lanjutkan sampai habis:) namun tetap saya akan menunggu review kalian semua. Sangat ditunggu._

 _ **So don't forget to leave ur review juseyooo~ i need ur review waeee /joget BTS/digampar readers/**_ _kkk sampai ketemu di chapter depan! Grazieee~_


	13. Chapter 12

"SIWON! AWAS!" Kyuhyun langsung meloncat pada tubuh Siwon membuat mereka berdua tersungkur kebelakang. Kyuhyun menatap tak suka ke arah Yunho yang baru saja melempar pisau besar untuk mencincang daging ke arah Siwon.

"Aku lapar sayangggg~" rajuk Jaejoong manja kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Siwon juga Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lapar. "Sudah kuputuskan hidangan penutup kali ini... ADALAH KALIAN!"

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

"Apa maksud mu? Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi disini?!" Kyuhyun menghindar dari hantaman Jaejoong yang seperti nya sudah sangat kelaparan hingga mata kanan nya telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Kau tidak perlu tau apa-apa!" Teriak Jaejoong lalu mulai kembali mengeluarkan serangan-serangan nya. Sedangkan di sisi lain nampak Siwon yang kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan senjata nya akibat pola serangan Yunho yang terbilang sangat cepat.

"Kalian tau kalian akan segera terekspos jika pertarungan ini tak dihentikan. Berhentilah sekarang juga!" Perintah Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha emosi nya agar tak meledak keluar, ia juga sedang mati-matian agar tak mengeluarkan sisi parasit nya yang terkutuk itu.

"Karena itu kami perlu memakan kalian sebelum bala bantuan datang." Jaejoong berlari dengan sekencang-kencang nya menuju arah Kyuhyun, tak peduli walaupun kedai nya sendiri telah berantakan atau lebih tepat nya hancur oleh ulah nya sendiri.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Siwon sembari melemparkan koper dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka nya.

"HYAAAAA!" Kyuhyun menghantamkan palu itu sehingga lantai yang mereka pijak hancur menjadi beberapa bagian yang terlempar ke sembarang arah. Jaejoong segera meloncat cukup jauh melihat serangan barusan.

"YAK CHOI SIWON INI BUKAN SENJATA KU!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa berat dengan senjata yang seharus nya Siwon gunakan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih bertarung dengan mengandalkan kecepatan daripada kekuatan seperti tadi.

"Maaf tertukar!" Ucap Siwon polos kemudian mengganti senjata mereka berdua. Kyuhyun memegang kembali pedang samurai nya dengan Siwon yang berdiri disamping nya sambil memegangi palu nya.

"Sungguh! Kenapa kalian lakukan ini?!" Teriak Kyuhyun kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho karena nampak nya ia tak bisa lagi menahan emosi nya.

"Apa kalian perlu tahu ya?" Tanya Jaejoong balik dengan menampilkan wajah nya yang sengaja ia buat polos tapi sangat ingin Siwon pukul.

"Tentu kami perlu tahu!" Teriak Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong yang bagi nya tak terlalu penting.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memang memaksa. Mm... apa itu tadi disebut memaksa sayang?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan nya dan memberikan tatapan yang menurut Yunho sangatlah imut namun sangat menjengahkan bagi Siwon juga Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa." Jawab Yunho singkat sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya, bingung untuk merespon apalagi.

"Baiklah sebelum aku mendongeng bisakah kalian menurunkan senjata kalian dulu? Kami janji tak akan menyerang kalian." Ucap Jaejoong dibarengi dengan senyuman nya.

"Kami pegang janji mu." Balas Siwon kemudian menyimpan kembali senjata nya, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang nampak nya terpaksa melakukan itu.

"Begini cerita nya..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Saat itu sedang musim dingin, dimana salju turun dengan begitu deras nya semalam sehingga membuat jalanan di kota London tertutup. Nampak seorang namja cantik menggunakan mantel bulu nya tengah menggosok-gosok kedua tangan nya agar dapat menciptakan sedikit kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sesekali dilirik nya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya, membuat nya membuang nafas setiap kali melihat nya._

 _"Jaejoong-ah!" Suara seorang pria lain terdengar dari kejauhan dan lama-kelamaan mulai mendekat. Jaejoong menatap ke arah Yunho, pria yang baru saja berlari itu tengah mengatur nafas nya di depan Jaejoong hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho mengenai wajah nya._

 _"Tak apa-apa, cepat kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita. Aku sudah muak dengan musim dingin di Britania Raya ini." Jaejoong segera menarik lengan Yunho disertai semburat merah di wajah nya, membuat Yunho ingin mencubit pipi kekasih nya itu. Kekasih? Ya. Mereka sudah berpacaran hampir dua tahun lama nya, hanya karena ke tidak sengajaan Yunho yang salah memasuki divisi pekerjaan hingga berakhir seperti sekarang. Tapi Yunho tak menyesali nya._

 _Mereka berdua adalah P3 divisi penelitian di London. Pekerjaan mereka adalah meneliti hewan parasit yang berhasil tertangkap tapi sayang nya hewan terkutuk itu hanya bisa hidup setengah jam sebelum akhirnya mati. Karena itu hewan parasit harus segera mencari manusia untuk di rasuki._

 _Setelah lelah berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ruang bawah tanah milik Jaejoong yang tentu nya di fasilitasi oleh P3. Jaejoong menekan tombol-tombol untuk membuka pintu menuju lab rahasia mereka._

 _Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka, mereka segera memakai jas lab dan pergi menuju stasiun nya masing-masing. Jaejoong menuliskan kalkulasi yang belum ia selesaikan, sedangkan Yunho memperhatikan satu persatu hewan parasit yang berada di balik kaca tebal-yang tentu nya sudah mati semua. Namun ia menemukan satu kejanggalan._

 _"Hey Jae, dimana parasit satu lagi?" Tanya Yunho dan mengulang kembali menghitung._

 _"Mana ku tahu!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit menggertak karena Yunho yang telah membuyarkan konsentrasi nya. Yunho kembali mengulanhi menghitung untuk ketiga kali nya namun ia tak salah menghitung. Lalu kemana parasit yang satu nya?_

 _"ARGHHHHHH!" Jaejoong bergetar terkejut karena teriakan Yunho barusan. Segera dialihkan pandangan nya pada Yunho yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, bergerak-gerak liar layak nya ikan yang diangkat menuju daratan._

 _"Yu-yunho!" Panik Jaejoong saat melihat bokong Yunho yang berdarah. Jaejoong dapat melihat sesuatu yang bergerak naik dari bokong Yunho menuju atas. Perlahan-lahan sesuatu terus menjalar naik dan naik. Jaejoong yang panik segera mengambil pisau dan menatap Yunho dengan linangan air mata._

 _"Ma-maafkan aku... Yunho..."_

 _JLEB_

 _"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yunho berteriak kesakitan saat Jaejoong menancapkan pisau tajam itu tepat ke punggung nya-lebih tepat nya menancap pada sesuatu yang akhirnya berhenti bergerak._

 _"Jangan-jangan ini..." Jaejoong menutupi mulut nya yang menganga lebar. Seperti nya ia tau apa yang baru saja memasuki kekasih nya itu. Pasti parasit. Karena ia baru saja mendapat laporan kalau P3 berhasil menemukan parasit yang terlantar._

 _Apa yang dimaksud terlantar? Maksud nya adalah hewan parasit yang berada terlalu jauh dari manusia atau yang lain nya. Para P3 juga tidak tau darimana tapi mereka selalu menemukan hewan parasit itu di tempat yang sangat jauh dari pemukiman warga. Seperti salah mendarat atau seperti itulah._

 _"Yunho apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong melepaskan pisau yang menancap di punggung kekasih nya itu dengan lembut. Segera ia pindahkan kepala Yunho ke atas paha nya. Tangan nya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Yunho._

 _"Yunho... jawab aku..." suara Jaejoong terdengar melemah saat Yunho tak merespon sama sekali. Yunho masih setia memejamkan mata nya saat Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi nya._

 _"Bagaimana ini... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Yunho hiks... Yunho..." Jaejoong semakin menundukan kepala nya, tak kuasa menahan liquid bening dari mata nya untuk mengalir turun. Tetesan air mata itu beberapa kali tepat terjatuh pada wajah Yunho yang semakin memucat. Lelah menangis, akhirnya lama-kelamaan tanpa Jaejoong sadari akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Tidak. Lebih tepat nya kehilangan kesadaran seketika._

.

.

.

.

 _"Eunghhh..." Kepala Jaejoong semakin terasa sakit. Tangan nya terangkat untuk memegangi kening nya sendiri tapi ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan tengah mengelus rambut nya dengan lembut. Jaejoong dengan terpaksa membuka mata nya yang langsung terkejut setengah mati saat Yunho lah yang tengah mengelus rambut nya._

 _"Yu-yunho?" Ucapan tak pasti itu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho yang tengah terpejam kemudian membuka mata nya dan menatap Jaejoong sembari memberikan senyum terbaik nya._

 _"Hai Jae." Jaejoong mengangkat kepala nya yang sedaritadi di pangku Yunho. Mata nya memandang tak percaya pada pemandangan yang tengah ia lihat-mata kanan Yunho berwarna merah sedangkan mata kiri nya terlihat normal-normal saja._

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Tak percaya Jaejoong pada penglihatan nya sekarang. Ditangkupkan nya pipi Yunho dengan kedua tangan nya dan menatap lekat-lekat mata kanan Yunho yang masih berwarna merah. Satu hal yang langsung terpikirkan oleh Jaejoong saat melihat mata itu-yaitu mata yang sama dengan para parasit._

 _"Tak mungkin... tak mungkin... tak mungkin..." adalah kata yang terus Jaejoong ulang bagaikan mantra yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Yunho menghela nafas nya kemudian memeluk erat kekasih nya yang tak tenang itu._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Aku tau mata kanan ku mirip seperti hewan terkutuk itu tapi tetaplah tenang kumohon." Yunho berucap dengan lembut sembari mengelus sayang kepala Jaejoong yang semakin bergetar itu. Jaejoong menjauhkan diri nya agar dapat kembali memperhatikan mata yang selama ini menghipnotis nya._

 _"Aku juga mau seperti itu." Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian berdiri menuju kotak-kotak berisi hewan parasit yang mati itu tapi di dalam kotak paling ujung masih ada satu parasit yang bergerak-gerak. Tangan Jaejoong terangkat hendak mengambil parasit itu namun segera di tahan oleh Yunho._

 _"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! KAU SUDAH GILA JAE?!" teriak Yunho yang berhasil membuat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi masam. Dengan sekuat tenaga nya Jaejoong mendorong Yunho mundur dan kecelakaan pun terjadi-sikut Jaejoong tak sengaja mengenai kotak berisi parasit yang masih hidup itu hingga terjatuh ke bawah hingga pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Parasit itu segera meloncat menuju kaki Jaejoong dan membuat lubang di sana-merambat masuk ke dalam kaki Jaejoong dan terus bergerak menuju tujuan utama hewan itu. Otak._

 _"ARGHHHHHHH!" Jaejoong menggeram hingga terjatuh karena tersandung kaki nya sendiri._

 _"JAE!" Yunho segera mengambil sebuah cutter yang tak berada jauh dari nya kemudian melakukan hal yang tadi Jaejoong lakukan-menusukan cutter itu._

 _JLEB_

 _"YUNHOOOOOO!" Jaejoong semakin berteriak dengan kencang saat Yunho menancapkan cutter itu tepat di paha nya-atau di bagian tengah hewan itu. Mata Jaejoong semakin terasa berat dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Yunho yang entah tengah berteriak-teriak apa pada nya-sebelum akhirnya kembali hilang kesadaran._

.

.

.

.

 _WUSHHHHH_

 _Hembusan angin itu berhasil membangunkan Jaejoong yang langsung merasa kedinginan? Dimana ia sekarang? Apa yang terjadi pada nya? Apa dia mati?_

 _"Jae..." Dan suara itu berhasil meyakinkan Jaejoong kalau ia belumlah mati._

 _"Yu-yunho..." Jaejoong berkata dengan suara serak nya dan saat ia membuka mata-Yunho lamgsung terpaku menatap mata kanan Jaejoong yang ikut berubah sama seperti nya. Menjadi semerah darah. Jaejoong merasakan kalau ia sekarang sedang di gendong ala bridal oleh Yunho karena itu ia sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh nya-Yunho yang mengerti pun segera menurunkan Jaejoong._

 _"I-ini..." Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitar nya. Ini bukanlah London yang biasa ia lihat melainkan kampung halaman nya-Seoul. Dan saat Jaejoong menengok ke arah belakang mereka terlihat Namsan Tower. Mereka kembali ke Korea?_

 _"Ini korea kan?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha memastikan apa yang ia lihat dan Yunho menjawab dengan menganggukan kepala nya._

 _"Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Kita tak mungkin bisa dengan mudah nya meninggalkan London dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan pantulan diri nya pada sebuah lampu taman di sana-yang menampakan warna mata kanan nya yang sudah seperti parasit. Ia sangat lah terkejut namun ia bisa membuat wajah nya tak mengatakan hal itu._

 _"Berlari. Kau tau dari London ke Korea kurasa hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit saja itupun dengan berlari. Hebat bukan?" Yunho tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat Jaejoong semakin kebingungan._

 _"Berlari? Kau yakin?"_

 _"Aku sangat yakin."_

 _"Kau tak sedang melindur kan?"_

 _"Tidak. Kurasa... aku tau sebutan apa yang cocok untuk kita." Yunho tiba-tiba saja meloncat sangat tinggi sampai ke atas Namsan Tower-membuat Jaejoong menganga karena terlalu terkejut. Dari atas sana terlihat Yunho yang melambai-lambaikan tangan nya dan mulut nya seperti berkata 'Cobalah yang barusan kulakukan'. Jaejoong sedikit khawatir untuk mencoba nya tapi setelah di bulatkan tekad nya akhirnya Jaejoong meloncat dengan mata terpejam dan hal yang selanjut nya ia rasakan adalah berada di pelukan yang sangat hangat._

 _"Kita sekarang bukanlah lagi manusia juga bukanlah parasit." Yunho menatap lurus ke depan-menghadap kota Seoul di tengah malam. Jaejoong ikut memperhatikan apa yang Yunho liat kemudian memejamkan mata nya. Mulai sekarang hidup nya akan menjadi berbeda._

 _"Kita sekarang adalah setengah parasit."_

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa tahun akhirnya mereka berdua lewati dengan identitas baru sebagai pemilik sebuah kedai kopi tapi diam-diam mereka tetap meneliti parasit. Semakin lama, mereka semakin mengetahui kekuatan apa saja yang mereka peroleh setelah menjadi setengah parasit-mereka juga sudah bisa mengendalikan mata kanan mereka agar bisa kembali menjadi normal namun sewaktu-waktu akan berubah lagi menjadi seperti parasit._

 _Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam diri mereka masing-masing yang merasakan sesuatu-mereka ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Mereka kemudian mencari dan terus mencari hingga menemukan beberapa orang yang mempunya kasus yang sama seperti mereka berdua-kasus menjadi setengah parasit. Mereka berdua kemudian berkenalan dengan orang-orang itu dan saling bertukar mengenai kekuatan yang mereka peroleh tapi saat orang-orang itu lengah-mereka kemudian di bunuh dan dijadikan santapan oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho._

 _Sempat mereka melakukan percobaan dengan paksa merubah manusia menjadi setengah parasit-tapi mereka tak merasakan apa-apa hingga akhir nya mereka mengambil hipotesis kalau kekuatan mereka hanya akan bertambah dengan orang-orang tertentu saja. Orang yang dipilih langsung oleh parasit._

 _Mereka semakin menjadi kuat dan ingin mendapatkan kekuatan baru-hingga akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu dengan parasit bodoh yang terus-terusan memperlihat kekuatan nya. Choi Seunghyun. Seunghyun yang tak bisa berburu selalu di berikanan makanan berupa daging manusia oleh mereka berdua-diam-diam mereka sangat menginginkan Seunghyun. Terutama kekuatan nya._

 _Dan hal yang lebih menarik perhatian mereka adalah kasus setengah parasit yang di alami Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka bersikap baik agar diam-diam bisa membunuh nya kemudian memakan nya. Mereka sangat menginginkan kekuatan Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat-bisa memiliki kekuatan penuh juga naluri dari parasit. Juga perubahan rambut juga kuku nya yang spesial semakin membuat mereka berdua ingin cepat memakan Kyuhyun._

 _Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang merupakan seorang pembasmi parasit dan memiliki anak buah yang hebat membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho mejadi pesimis. Lalu terdengarlah berita kematian salah satu anak buah Kyuhyun yang bernama Suho yang mereka dengar dari Seunghyun. Segera mereka berdua menggali makam Suho dan mengambil mayat nya untuk di jadikan percobaan kesekian mereka._

 _Suho di berikan seekor parasit dan siapa sangka kalau percobaan mereka berhasil membuat Suho hidup kembali menjadi parasit. Dan sejak saat itu mereka sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun dengan cara apapun._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

.

.

.

.

"Cerita yang sangat menarik bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan senyuman nya yang tak pernah luntur. Saat Kyuhyun hendak menjawab tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari kejauhan suara sirine mobil khas para P3.

"Ayo kita pergi, Jae." Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong saat mendengar sirine yang semakin terdengar jelas sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Jaejoong menghela nafas nya kemudian beralih menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan menunggu kalian semua." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian pergi meloncat diikuti oleh Yunho dan pergi entah kemana. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kepergian mereka dalam diam-emosi nya bercampur aduk sekarang antara marah, sedih, kecewa. Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Siwon juga memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Ia tak mungkin diam saja saat orang yang disukai nya diincar bahkan ingin dimakan. Siwon harus menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi Kyuhyun dari Jaejoong juga Yunho-dan hal gila pun melintas di otak nya setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong.

Haruskah ia menjadikan diri nya setengah parasit juga?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

CIAOOOOO~ WAH SAYA SENANG AKHIRNYA FF INI MENDAPAT REVIEW DI ATAS 200! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MENUNGGU HIKS:(((

AHHH SAYA JUGA MAU MINTA MAAF KALAU UPDATE NYA LAMA. SOAL NYA TUGAS-TUGAS SEKOLAH SAYA MENUMPUK SEKALI JADI TOLONG MAAFKAN YA READERS:((

DUH GATAU MAU NGOMONG APA LAGI~ **SAYA MAU MINTA TINGGALKAN REVIEW AJA YANG MAU BERBAIK HATI DENGAN SAYA MWAH:* DI TUNGGU BANGET BANGET BANGET REVIEW NYA!**

TUNGGU AJA CHAPTER SELANJUT NYA! GRAZIE #CERITANYACAPSLOCKJEBOL


	14. Chapter 13

"Kami akan menunggu kalian semua." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian pergi meloncat diikuti oleh Yunho dan pergi entah kemana. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kepergian mereka dalam diam-emosi nya bercampur aduk sekarang antara marah, sedih, kecewa. Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Siwon juga memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Ia tak mungkin diam saja saat orang yang disukai nya diincar bahkan ingin dimakan. Siwon harus menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi Kyuhyun dari Jaejoong juga Yunho-dan hal gila pun melintas di otak nya setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong.

Haruskah ia menjadikan diri nya setengah parasit juga?

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 13**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana bala bantuan itu menyelidiki laporan yang diberikan warga setempat mengenai suara kegaduhan barusan. Kyuhyun dapat meihat betapa takut nya seorang nenek tua yang sedang di tanya-tanyai itu. Sungguh kasihan.

Dan selain hal itu ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak enak. Yaitu Siwon yang sedaritadi terus tak mau bicara dengan nya. Kyuhyun juga tak tahu kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu.

"Hey, kau masih tak mau bicara dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menolehkan kepala nya menatap Siwon yang tak bergeming sama sekali. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya, ia mencoba bersabar disini.

"Ayolah jangan seperti ini, jika aku melakukan kesalahan setidak nya beritahu aku." Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha agar Siwon mau berbicara dengan nya tapi seperti nya sia-sia saja. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas nya dan cepat-cepat menarik tangan Siwon yang tak protes sama sekali. Rupa nya Kyuhyun menarik Siwon menuju taman di atas bukit yang dulu pernah mereka datangi dan keadaan masih sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang mau keluar pergi ke taman di dingin nya malam bersalju seperti sekarang ini.

"Ada apa? Jika aku membuat kesalahan dan kau marah karena hal itu, kau bisa berteriak sepuas nya disini. Tak akan ada yang tahu itu dirimu." Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Siwon dan dapat terlihat tangan Siwon yang mengepal dengan cukup kuat.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Siwon berteriak sangat keras yang berhasil membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang. Dan bukan hanya itu, ia lampiaskan semua emosi nya pada pohon tua di samping nya. Ia pukul dan ia tendang pohon itu dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa disebut biasa saja.

DUGH DUGH

Bekas pukulan dan tendangan Siwon sangat terlihat jelas di pohon itu. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kasihan pada pohon tua itu yang malah menjadi objek penumpahan emosi seorang Choi Siwon.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!" Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa membuat nya agak merinding. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun sambil berteriak yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. "SIAL! AKU MENYUKAI MU CHO KYUHYUN!"

"A-apa?" Kyuhyun semakin dibuat terkejut saat Siwon memeluk diri nya dengan sangat erat hingga membuat nya sedikit sesak nafas.

"Aku menyukai mu..." bisik Siwon kemudian menggelengkan kepala nya. "Ti-tidak... aku mencintai mu." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya tapi sesaat kemudian segera ia longgarkan saat mendengar Kyuhyun terbatuk pelan.

"Hey... ada apa di pikiran mu itu?" Kyuhyun ikut memeluk Siwon dan memperhatikan wajah nya dengan lekat.

"Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong... aku takut." Ucap Siwon dengan suara bergetar nya dan ini pertama kali nya Kyuhyun mendengar Siwon yang rapuh seperti ini. Entah kenapa membuat hati nya merasa pedih juga.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan nya dan mengelus dengan lembut surai hitam milik Siwon. Berusaha menenangkan nya.

"Dirimu." Jawab Siwon dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas nya selama beberapa detik. "Aku takut kehilangan diri mu." Lanjut Siwon yang kemudian membuat Kyuhyun membuang nafas lega.

"Kau tak perlu takut seperti itu. Aku tak akan menghilang." Ujar Kyuhyun tapi entah kenapa Siwon merasa tidak nyaman mendengar itu. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti dan itu sangat membuat nya khawatir.

"Kau tau aku kuat kan? Aku bisa melindungi diri ku sendiri dan jika aku tak bisa... aku tau kau akan melindungi ku. Iya kan?" Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepala nya menatap Siwon yang sedaritadi menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benci jika ia harus menatap Siwon yang lebih tinggi dari nya. Sangat benci. Atau mungkin iri dengan tinggi nya?

"Tentu aku akan melindungi mu tapi... aku belum cukup kuat untuk melindungi mu." Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya dan beralih membalikan tubuh nya membelakangi Kyuhyun yang menatap nya bingung.

"Apa maksud mu? Kau sudah kuat. Sangatlah kuat. Aku percaya kau bisa melindungi ku dengan kekuatan mu yang sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memegang bahu Siwon yang segera di tepis oleh nya.

"Tidak! Aku belum cukup kuat. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Aku... harus jadi setengah parasit."

DEG

"A-apa? Kau bercanda kan?" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan. Apa kata nya tadi? Menjadi setengah parasit? Jangan bercanda.

"Apa kau melihat ku seperti sedang bercanda sekarang?" Siwon menolehkan kepala nya untuk beberapa saat agar Kyuhyun dapat melihat kalau ia sedang tidak bercanda saat ini.

"Tapi tidak perlu menjadi setengah parasit! Kau hanya tinggal berlatih dengan giat saja, iya kan?" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon agar Siwon mau kembali menatap nya. Tapi untuk kedua kali nya, Siwon menepis nya.

"Tidak! Aku harus menjadi seteng-"

PLAK

Pipi kanan Siwon berdenyut dan berubah menjadi agak kemerahan karena Kyuhyun yang baru saja menarik lengan nya dengan cukup keras kemudian menampar nya. Siwon yang hendak protes langsung terdiam saat diri nya menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sudah meluncurkan cairan berwarna bening itu.

"Jangan... pernah... berpikiran... untuk... berubah... menjadi... terkutuk seperti aku!" Kyuhyun menutup mulut nya yang akhirnya tak bisa berhenti terisak setelah berteriak seperti tadi. Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Hey." Diangkat nya dagu Kyuhyun yang tertunduk itu kemudian di hapus nya linangan air mata Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Kau bukan terkutuk tapi kau spesial. Sangatlah spesial hingga Jaejoong dan Yunho ingin menjadi seperti diri mu. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"He-hebat?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan muka polos nya plus pipi nya yang merona karena efek dingin nya salju. Siwon pun menganggukan kepala nya.

"Ya. Kau hebat, kapten." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan agak ragu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya. Entah mengapa ia mendadak gugup karena Siwon yang terus memandang nya.

"Eum yeah... kurasa. Tapi jangan pernah berpikiran untuk berubah seperti ku, oke? Aku akan menjauhi mu jika kau melakukan nya." Kyuhyun berpura-pura marah dengan mendorong-dorong dada Siwon pelan dengan jari telunjuk nya. Dan Siwon? Oh lihatlah wajah panik sekaligus ketakutan nya. Hal pertama yang tak ingin ia dapat dari Kyuhyun adalah di jauhi. Ia sangat tak menginginkan itu. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menahan tawa nya melihat ekspresi Siwon yang berubah-ubah itu. "Mm... hey kau bilang kau.. mencintaiku, benarkah itu?"

DEG

"H-huh apa?" Ucapan panik itu terdengar cukup jelas. Betapa terkejut nya Siwon saat Kyuhyun menanyakan itu karena ia tak sengaja mengucapkan nya. Ia terlalu mengeluarkan emosi nya sehingga keluarlah kata-kata yang selama ini ia sembunyi kan.

"Kau... mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan sembari mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh Siwon di depan nya. Bukan hanya tubuh tapi wajah juga. Di dekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Siwon yang hanya dapat terdiam. Siwon masih diam tak bergeming sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum manis nya.

"Ah sial! Ya, aku mencintai mu Cho Kyuhyun!"

CUP

Beberapa detik kemudian Siwon segera menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan memerangkap bibir sintal Kyuhyun dengan bibir joker nya. Ah betapa manis nya bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Siwon sangat menyukai itu. Begitu sebalik nya. Dapat terlihat Kyuhyun yang menyukai ciuman itu dengan diri nya yang memegang tangan Siwon yang menangkup pipi nya dan dengan bagaimana ia memejamkan mata nya. Mereka berciuman tanpa nafsu dan hanya mengalirkan perasaan masing-masing yang sudah lama mereka pendam cukup lama sekitar lima menit lalu setelah dirasa mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Siwon segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Uap-uap bermunculan saat mereka mengeluarkan nafas mereka sehabis berciuman. Kyuhyun meremas tangan Siwon yang masih setia menangkup nya kemudian berkata.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Choi Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan setulus hati juga senyuman nya yang dapat dengan mudah meneduhkan hati seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon segera memerangkap Kyuhyun dalam pelukan nya bahkan Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan memutar-mutarkan nya.

"Yakk ahaha Siwon berhenti ini sungguh memusingkan!" Protes Kyuhyun saat Siwon masih memutar-mutarkan diri mereka berdua. Bukan hal itu yang Kyuhyun permasalahkan melainkan ia merasa sedikit terhina bagaimana Siwon dengan mudah mengangkat diri nya. Hati nya sungguh berdenyut sakit karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Baiklah hehe maaf kan aku." Ucap Siwon kemudian dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan masih memegangi diri nya karena tubuh nya yang bergerak kesana kemari efek pusing.

"Ughh.. sudahlah ayo kita pulang."

GRAB

Dan baru rasa nya Kyuhyun beranjak beberapa cm dari tempat nya, tangan nya segera di tahan oleh Siwon. Ditolehkan kepala nya kemudian menatap bingung Siwon.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan ke apartemen maksud ku.. aku hanya ingin bersama dengan mu. Berdua. Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon sedang memberikan pandangan memohon nya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Minho?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Ia mengkhawatirkan Minho. Ia takut kalau Minho akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak setelah melihat Suho yang telah berubah menjadi parasit.

"Tenang saja, Sunggyu pasti bisa menjaga nya." Ucap Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang nampak nya berhasil.

"Baiklah kau menang." Siwon melebarkan senyuman nya kemudian memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun yang segera di balas oleh sang empu nya. Siwon kemudian menarik Kyuhyun menuju motel terdekat di sana dan menyewa satu kamar untuk mereka tempati malam itu.

"Yeah ini lumayan untuk harga yang terbilang murah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kamar yang mereka tempati itu. Satu ruangan kamar tidur yang tak terlalu luas namun juga tak sempit plus sebuah televisi yang terbilang agak tua. Kemudian satu kamar mandi yang bersih juga nyaman.

"Yeah lumayan." Siwon mengikuti nada Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk nya dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak ke depan karena sedikit terkejut. "Ayo lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku ingin membuat mu menjadi milik ku sepenuh nya malam ini."

Tangan Siwon dengan cepat menggerayangi tubuh Kyuhyun membuat empu nya mendesah malu-malu.

"Tu-tunggu Siwon..." Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangan Siwon yang hampir membuka berhasil membuka baju nya.

"Ah aku lupa." Siwon segera mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terlentang di atas ranjang dan menindih nya.

"Woah woah kau terlalu terburu-buru." Tangan Kyuhyun segera menahan bibir Siwon yang hendak mencium bibir nya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos nya seperti berkata _'Apa ada yang salah?'_ Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah Siwon yang seperti itu. "Be gentler please?"

"Ohh itu... yeah maaf. Aku hanya sudah tak tahan ingin memakan kekasih ku sekarang ini." Ucap Siwon dengan seringaian nya dan entah mengapa mendengar kata kekasih terucap dari bibir Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona merah.

"Ck dasar." Siwon segera mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut kemudian mengelus pipi nya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Aku akan membuat mu merasa nikmat. Lebih nikmat dari yang sebelum nya." Siwon segera membuka baju Kyuhyun yang menampakan betapa halus juga putih nya kulit seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaikan kulit bayi.

"Take me down, please."

"As your wish."

Dan malam itu mereka kembali 'bergelut' dalam dingin nya salju di luar sana. Saling menghangatkan tubuh pasangan nya dengan romantis. Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat pasrah dengan semua perlakuan kekasih nya yang berada di atas nya. Ya... kekasih nya.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh..."

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Oh ia sangat benci jika saat ia sedang nyenyak-nyenyak nya tidur malah di ganggu oleh sesuatu atau seseorang. Dan yang membuat nya terusik adalah seseorang yang sedang mencumbui leher nya. Lagi.

"Siwon... stop..." erang Kyuhyun dan dengan terpaksa membuka kedua mata nya. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat aksi nya yang berhasil membangun kan Kyuhyun.

"Waktu nya bangun, sudah pagi." Bisik Siwon tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun membuat nya bergidik geli karena itu.

"Ohh dan itukah metode untuk membangunkan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan malas dan berusaha untuk menarik selimut agar bisa menutupi tubuh polos nya. Namun Siwon lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun, dengan santai nya Siwon menyibakkan selimut yang mereka pakai hingga nampak tubuh polos mereka berdua. "Siwon ayolah ini dinginnnn."

"Mau ku buat hangat kembali?" Goda Siwon dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon yang hendak kembali menindih nya.

"Tidak, aku lelah." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat-cepat lalu segera membelakangi Siwon. Baru sepersekian detik Kyuhyun membelakangin Siwon, tubuh nya sudah kembali diangkat dengan mudah nya oleh Siwon.

"Mandi mandi~" Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas nya malas saat Siwon dengan telaten memandikan tubuh nya juga menambahkan beberapa kissmark yang semakin bertambah banyak di tubuh nya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke apartemen mereka. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Minho dan Siwon tak suka itu. Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan, ia tau Minho pasti bisa mengendalikan emosi nya dan Kyuhyun berpikiran layak nya seorang ibu yang melihat anak nya sedang bermain pisau. Dan Siwon seperti nya memiliki ide untuk membuat rasa khawatir berlebihan Kyuhyun menghilang. Dengan cepat Siwon menarik Kyuhyun menuju sebuah taman dan mengambil sebongkah bola salju kemudian di arahkan nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Menyerahlah sebelum ku buat kau bertekuk lutut pada ku dengan paksa." Pura-pura Siwon mengancam Kyuhyun. Melihat itu Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangan nya dan berjalan mendekati meja piknik yang sudah di tutupi salju itu.

"Ah apa yang harus ku perbuat." Ucap Kyuhyun mengikuti permainan yang Siwon buat dan tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, ia membuat satu bola salju di tangan nya. "Hey Siwon, ada sesuatu di wajah mu."

"Huh? Mana?"

BUKH

"YAK!" Satu bola salju tepat mengenai wajah Siwon dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari sambil membawa bola salju lain. "Ohh kau akan tau akibat nya!"

Siwon kemudian melempar bola salju pada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun membungkukan badan nya hingga bola itu melesat ke arah lain.

"Kau yang rasakan ini!" Kyuhyun melempar kembali bola salju itu saat melihat Siwon yang berlari mendekati nya dan binggo! Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

"Ah sial." Siwon segera bersembunyi di balik pohon sedangkan Kyuhyun ia memilih bersembunyi di balik bangku taman. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil sebongkah bola salju dan melirik pergerakan Siwon yang masih bersembunyi di balik pohon. Saat terlihat celah bagus untuk melempar tanpa ragu lagi Kyuhyun segera melempar bola salju itu dan lagi mengenai Siwon.

"Wuhuu aku menang!" Riang Kyuhyun tapi betapa terkejut nya Kyuhyun saat Siwon sudah berada di depan nya dan menerjang nya.

"Kau memang hebat Kyuhyun the Queen of Snowball." ucap Siwon kemudian mengecup bibir sintal Kyuhyun. "Sudah tak merasa tegang lagi?"

"Hahh.. terima kasih aku merasa lega sekarang." Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun untul berdiri dan membersihkan salju yang menempel pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan nya. Minho itu kuat dan dia pasti bisa mengendalikan emosi nya."

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dan lihat bagaimana keadaannya."

Mereka berdua kemudian bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Tapi betapa terkejut nya mereka berdua saat menemukan apartemen mereka sudah seperti kapal pecah. Semua nya sangat berantakan. Banyak benda yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk dan dinding yang remuk seperti sehabis di pukul. Namun yang lebih membuat mereka terkejut adalah Sunggyu yang tergeletak diam di atas lantai.

"Sunggyu!" Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati Sunggyu yang berantakan itu. Di tepuk-tepuk nya pelan pipi Sunggyu hingga terdengar suara batuk dari nya. "Sunggyu! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik tapi Minho.." Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan mata nya. Jadi ini perasaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu nya.

"Ada apa dengan Minho?"

"Dia... akan bergabung dengan Seunghyun." Setelah mengatakan itu Sunggyu akhir nya kehilangan kesadaran nya membuat dua orang yang mendengar itu seperti kehilangan akal sehat nya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

YOOOO~ SAYA KEMBALI!

HUWA MAAF UPDATE NYA LAMA:( INSPIRASI SUSAH DI DAPET KARENA TERLALU SIBUK MEMIKIRKAN TUGAS;( MAU MINTA SEMANGAT NYA BUAT NGELANJUTIN FF DONG~ SEMANGAT SAYA BERKURANG LAGI BUAT NGETIK T-T GAMPANG KOK KALIAN **TINGGAL TINGGALIN REVIEW AJA NE NE? SAYA TUNGGU REVIEW NYA NE!** DAN TUNGGU NEXT CHAP NYA! GRAZIE #CAPSJEBLOKLAGI


	15. Chapter 14

"Sunggyu!" Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati Sunggyu yang berantakan itu. Di tepuk-tepuk nya pelan pipi Sunggyu hingga terdengar suara batuk dari nya. "Sunggyu! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik tapi Minho.." Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan mata nya. Jadi ini perasaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu nya.

"Ada apa dengan Minho?"

"Dia... akan bergabung dengan Seunghyun." Setelah mengatakan itu Sunggyu akhir nya kehilangan kesadaran nya membuat dua orang yang mendengar itu seperti kehilangan akal sehat nya.

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 14**

"Dia... akan bergabung dengan Seunghyun."

"Tu-tunggu apa maksud mu?" Tanya Siwon setelah berhasil memindah tubuh Sunggyu dari atas lantai yang dingin itu tanpa membuat luka yang lain. Sunggyu menatap ke langit-langit di atas nya, menerawang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Setelah di berikan perintah oleh sang kapten untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh maupun emosi, Sunggyu terus memperhatikan Minho dari belakang. Ia harus terus memperhatikan nya atau bisa saja Minho akan melakukan sesuatu yang di luar akal sehat nya._

 _"Tak perlu menatap ku seperti itu." Ujar Minho yang langsung membuat mereka berdua berhenti berjalan. Mereka saling terdiam beberapa saat sampai hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus cukup kencang mengenai mereka. Membuat rambut mereka bergoyang dan berkibar ke segala arah._

 _"Aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan." Lanjut Minho sembari menolehkan kepala nya menatap Sunggyu kemudian memberikan senyuman yang sangat misterius. Sunggyu menghela nafas nya dan setelah itu menganggukan kepala nya. Dengan itu mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju apartemen mereka dalam diam. Sebenar nya Sunggyu masih agak bingung dengan perkataan Minho barusan. Memang nya apa yang akan ia lakukan? Seperti nya Sunggyu tak boleh melepaskan pandangan nya dari Minho. Bahkan ada kemungkinan jika Sunggyu berkedip bisa saja Minho sudah menghilang._

 _Setelah lelah berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen mereka tanpa ada nya hambatan ataupun masalah._

 _"Sekarang pergilah tidur agar kita bisa kembali segar, Sunggyu."_

 _"Seharusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu." Balas Sunggyu sambil memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi nya, berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi Minho yang sumingrah itu tapi Sunggyu tau pasti kalau ekspresi itu palsu. Ekspresi yang sebenar nya berada dalam hati nya. Ekspresi yang pasti tak ingin ia perlihatkan pada seorang pun._

 _"Baiklah baiklah. Selamat tidur!" Minho membalikan badan nya lalu pergi menuju ke kamar nya. Sunggyu masih memperhatikan Minho sampai pada pintu kamar nya yang akhirnya tertutup. Sunggyu bisa bernafas lega karena nampak nya ia berhasil memperhatikan Minho agar tak melakukan hal aneh. Dan setelah itu Sunggyu ikut beranjak menuju kamar nya sendiri._

 _"Hahhh..." Lagi-lagi Sunggyu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali nya dalam sehari. Setelah terlebih dahulu membersihkan badan dan berganti pakaian akhirnya tubuh Sunggyu dengan lemas berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia seharus nya tidur untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran nya tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat nya tak bisa tidur. Perasaan nya buruk dan ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Itulah yang membuat nya tak tenang untuk tidur. Yang jelas, perasaan buruk itu mengenai Minho._

 _DUGH DUGH_

 _Baru saja mata Sunggyu akan terpejam tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar Minho. Dan dengan cepat Sunggyu menurunkan kaki nya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Minho._

 _"Minho! Buka pintu nya! Minho!"_

 _Sunggyu terus-menerus mengetuk pintu kamar Minho dengan kuat dan keras saat ia menyadari kalau pintu kamar itu terkunci dari dalam._

 _"Sial."_

 _Merasa frustasti karena tak di buka kan pintu, Sunggyu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu itu._

 _BRUGH_

 _Pintu itu akhirnya berhasil di dobrak dan saat Sunggyu menatap ke sekitar nya ia tak dapat menemukan Minho tetapi yang sekarang ia lihat hanyalah pemandangan kamar Minho yang sangat berantakan. Sunggyu melangkahkan kaki nya semakin masuk untuk mencari tahu._

 _"Minho? Kau diman-"_

 _Tubuh Sunggyu seketika terjatuh ke depan saat mendapatkan sebuah pukulan telak di belakang leher nya. Sang pelaku yang bersembunyi di balik pintu akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian nya. Menatap tak tega pada sang korban yang sudah limbung terjatuh._

 _"Maaf Sunggyu. Ini demi kebaikan mu." Minho beralih mengambil jas juga senjata nya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar nya. Namun kaki nya berhenti berjalan saat berada di ruang tengah. Entah mengapa setengah dari hati kecil nya berkata untuk tinggal, tetapi setengah nya berkata untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan saat ia akan melangkahkan kaki nya kembali tiba-tiba saja bahu nya di tahan oleh seseorang._

 _"Hey." Minho menolehkan kepala nya pada sang sumber suara yang tengah menundukan kepala nya. "Kau mau kemana, brengsek?"_

 _DUGH_

 _Minho merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di pipi kanan nya saat Sunggyu mengeluarkan tinju nya barusan. Setelah memberikan tinju barusan, tangan Sunggyu beralih untuk menarik kerah kemeja Minho dan mendekatkan wajah mereka._

 _"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Mau pergi kemana kau?" Sunggyu mendorong Minho hingga terjatuh membuat bokong Minho merasakan sakit karena harus merasakan dingin dan keras nya lantai._

 _"Bantulah aku, Sunggyu. Bantulah rekan mu ini." Minho berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah sembari merasakan sakit di pipi juga bokong nya. Sedangkan Sunggyu yang melihat Minho yang benar-benar menyedihkan seperti ini hanya bisa memasang wajah datar nya._

 _"Bantu? Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sunggyu sembari menyipitkan mata nya. Mata Minho beralih menatap Sunggyu dengan pandangan memelas nya._

 _"Bantu aku temukan Seunghyun juga... Suho." Jawab Minho yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan yang kuat tepat di rahang nya._

 _"Jangan bercanda! Kau mau bunuh diri, hah?!" Minho mengelus ujung bibir nya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat pukulan Sunggyu barusan. Sekarang Minho semakin tahu betapa menyeramkan nya kekuatan asli seorang Kim Sunggyu._

 _"Tidak tidak tidak... kau tak mengerti! Kau tak mengerti!" Minho semakin kehilangan akal sehat nya membuat Sunggyu semakin menatap was-was ke arah nya. "Aku punya sebuah rencana dan kau harus mendengar nya sampai habis. Dan jangan ada pukul-memukul!"_

 _"Aku memiliki suatu rencana, aku akan berpura-pura bergabung dengan sisi Seunghyun agar aku bisa membunuh nya secara diam-diam lalu aku akan menyelamatkan Suho dan mengembalikan kembali ingatan nya. Tapi aku butuh bantuan mu agar Kapten dan juga Siwon tak mengetahui nya karena aku tau mereka pasti akan menolak rencana ini mentah-mentah. Bagaimana?" Minho berucap dengan penuh percaya diri namun Sunggyu yang mendengar rencana itu merasakan ada nya beberapa persen kegagalan dalam rencana itu._

 _"Kau gila?! Bagaimana jika penyamaran mu itu ketahuan?"_

 _"Tenang saja kau tahu kan seberapa bodoh nya Seunghyun? Dan dengan keadaan Suho yang lupa ingatan ini semakin memudahkan rencana ku!" Minho menjelaskan semua rencana nya agar Sunggyu mau berpihak kepada nya. "Ku mohon... Sunggyu..."_

 _"Cih..." Sunggyu mengalihkan kepala nya dan nendecih pelan. "Baiklah aku akan membantu mu tapi kau tau resiko nya jika rencana mu gagal bukan?"_

 _"Ya. Aku sangat tahu resiko nya dan aku siap menanggung nya." Minho kemudian beralih memukul dinding dengan sangat kuat hingga menimbulkan retakan yang banyak._

 _"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Panik Sunggyu melihat Minho yang semakin menghancurkan ruang tengah apartemen mereka._

 _"Ini semua agar kita terlihat seperti bertarung karena kau tak ingin membiarkan ku pergi." Minho kembali menghantam lantai di bawah nya kemudian menepuk-nepukan tangan nya untuk menghilangkan debu. "Dan ini..." Minho kemudian memberikan sebuah gadget berwarna kotak dengan layar berwarna coklat tua dan tombol berwarna hijau juga merah di samping kanan nya._

 _"Apa ini?" Tanya Sunggyu sembari memperhatikan gadget pemberian Minho dengan teliti._

 _"Ini akan memudahkan mu untuk menemukan lokasi ku dan tombol-tombol ini adalah penanda keamanan ku. Jika tombol berwarna hijau maka aku aman namun jika berwarna merah aku sedang berada dalam masalah dan sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Kau mengerti kan?"_

 _"Jadi jika tombol merah tak apa-apa jika aku mengatakan tentang rencana ini?" Sunggyu memasukam gadget itu ke kantong celana nya. Minho pun tersenyum sembari mengangguk kan kepala nya._

 _"Terima kasih banyak Sunggyu!" Minho memeluk Sunggyu sekilas kemudian menatap Sunggyu. "Dan satu lagi agar ini terlihat sungguhan." Sunggyu menaikan sebelah alis nya menandakan bahwa ia bingung sekarang._

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _BUGH_

 _Minho segera menahan tubuh Sunggyu yang limbung setelah ia hilangkan kesadaran nya dengan memukul samping leher nya. Dengan perlahan ia menaruh tubuh Sunggyu di lantai dan menatap nya sebentar._

 _"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Dan itu adalah ucapan terakhir Minho sebelum ia melakukan misi penyamaran nya. Sendirian._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

"Sunggyu... Sunggyu!"

"Y-ya?" Sunggyu terbangun dari lamunan nya saat Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh nya dengan kuat.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Panik Kyuhyun melihat kondisi anak buah nya yang memprihatin kan ini. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat Sunggyu menggelengkan kepala nya. Hanya sedikit. "Jadi bagaimana kronologi cerita nya?" Sunggyu seketika tersiap juga tergugup mendengar pertanyaan itu. Entah mengapa ia jadi tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Ma-maafkan aku kapten tapi... aku tak dapat mengingat apapun." Ucap Sunggyu dengan suara serak nya yang mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari Siwon.

"Hahhh... pasti karena pukulan Minho yang terlalu kuat. Tidak apa-apa. Kita tak boleh membiarkan markas inti tau mengenai ini, mengerti kalian berdua?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan didapati jawaban sebuah anggukan oleh Siwon juga Sunggyu. "Kau membutuhkan istirahat sekarang, biar aku membantu mu." Sunggyu tak protes saat Kyuhyun membopoh nya menuju kamar nya. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menaruh Sunggyu ke atas ranjang dan membiarkan nya beristirahat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat Siwon di ruang tengah yang nampak nya sedang menginspeksi seluruh ruangan itu.

"Nampak nya ada yang ganjil disini." Ucap Siwon sambil bertopang dagu menatap bekas perkelahian Minho dengan Sunggyu.

"Ganjil?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan wajah bingung nya kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Siwon dan tak mengerti harus memperhatikan apa.

"Bekas hantaman ini... nampak dipaksakan."

"Dipaksakan? Maksud mu... buatan?"

"Ya. Ini seperti bekas hantaman yang di buat-buat. Tapi untuk apa mereka melakukan nya? Apa mereka punya tujuan tersendiri yang tak ingin kita ketahui?" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Siwon barusan. Sebenar nya Kyuhyun sudah memiliki firasat tersendiri mengenai kejadian ini, tapi ia ragu dengan firasat nya sendiri. Dan apa yang Siwon katakan barusan benar-benar harus di pertimbangkan.

 _'Apa yang sebenar nya di sembunyikan disini?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam batin nya. Entah kenapa otak nya sedang tak berjalan saat ini.

"Hey." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun membuat nya terlonjak kaget. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dulu. Lebih baik sekarang kita beristirahat dulu."

"Kau benar lebih baik kita istirahat dulu lalu kita sambung lagi insiden hari." Balas Kyuhyun menyetujui Siwon lalu beralih mengikuti Siwon untuk beristirahat dari hari yang melelahkan ini.

.

.

.

.

Minho berlari dan terus berlari membelah malam. Nafas nya memburu seiring kecepatan lari nya yang bertambah. Ia hanya memiliki satu tujuan sekarang ini yaitu tempat pelatihan mereka. Entah mengapa insting nya berkata kalau Suho ada di sekitar sana. Dan saat ia sampai di tujuan nya, Minho dapat melihat banyak nya garis kuning yang mengitari gedung itu. Minho memperhatikan sekitar nya dan untung nya tak mendapati seorang pun berada di sekitar sana. Lalu dengan cepat, Minho segera menerobos garis kuning itu dan tidak menemukan lagi ada nya bangkai atau mayat manusia seperti sebelum nya. Yang tersisa hanyalah bekas bercak darah yang belum di bersihkan dari dinding. Dan disana, tepat di ujung sana terlihat seseorang berjubah hitam yang tengah membentur-benturkan kepala nya pelan ke dinding sembari berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata makanan.

"Makanan... kemana semua makanan yang telah aku kumpulkan... makanan ku... makanan makanan makanan..." Minho memberanikan diri nya mendekati orang itu dengan perlahan.

"Su-suho? Itukah kau?" Tanya Minho yang masih berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati orang itu. Orang berjubah yang mendengar Minho itu segera menolehkan kepala nya dan nampaklah Suho dengan mata merah, rambut putih juga bibir yang hitam.

"Akhhhhh!" Minho meringis saat Suho mencengkram dan mengangkat leher nya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Aku dapatkan makanan baru." Ucap Suho dengan wajah dingin nya dan semakin mengeratkan cengkraman nya di leher Minho.

"Tu-tunggu Suho... he-hentikan aku disini... se-sekutu mu.. a-aku akan membantu mu mencari ma-makanan yang banyak untuk mu.. d-dan tuan mu..."

BUGH

"Benarkah?" Tanya Suho setelah menjatuhkan Minho ke atas lantai. Mata merah nya menatap intens pada Minho yang tengah terbatuk-batuk akibat perbuatan Suho barusan.

"Y-ya.. uhuk... percayalah pada ku. Bawa aku pada tuan mu. Biarkan aku mengabdi pada nya seperti diri mu." Minho mengambil nafas yang banyak dan mengelap bibir nya sendiri. Sedangkan Suho sendiri nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjut nya.

"Tapi... tapi... AKU SUDAH KELAPARAN! TAK DAPAT KAU LIHAT KAH?!" teriak Suho sembari memasukan jari nya sendiri ke dalam mulut, membuat liur dan lendir putih mengalir keluar dari dalam tenggorokan nya.

"Su-suho kumohon tahanlah..." ucap Minho dengan nada bergetar menyaksikan perubahan sahabat nya yang sangat sangat derastis. Suho kemudian menghentikan kegiatan nya yang menjijikan itu dan kembali beralih menatap Minho. Dia sungguh sangat kelaparan sekarang tapi memakan Minho seperti cemilan bagi nya dan tak mengenyangkan. Tapi sungguh ia sudah sangat tak tahan.

"Mau bermain sebuah permainan dengan ku?" Tanya Suho dengan seringaian nya yang entah mengapa membuat Minho bergidik ketakutan.

"Pe-permainan a-apa?" Tanya Minho penasaran sekaligus ragu. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Suho semakin melebarkan smirk nya.

"Permainan tebak takdir mu selanjut nya." Setelah mendengar jawaban Suho, seketika itu juga pandangan Minho berubah menjadi hitam kemudian kehilangan kesadaran nya.

.

.

.

.

 _'Di-dimana ini? Tempat apa ini? Aku sudah mati?'_

"Eunghhhh..." Minho mengerang pelan setelah kesadaran nya sudah benar-benar pulih. Mata nya yang masih buram berusaha untuk kembali normal dan saat mata itu sudah kembali normal pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat nya adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat usang. Ia bahkan bisa melihat betapa banyak nya debu yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Tapi betapa bodoh nya ia karena baru saja menyadari kalau tangan juga kaki nya di ikat.

"Si-sial..." Minho berusaha menggerak-gerakan tangan nya agar bisa keluar tapi tali simpul itu sangat lah kuat. Minho menggila dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh nya dengan kuat dan kencang agar gadget di kantong nya bisa keluar, agar ia bisa memberitahu Sunggyu kalau ia sedang berada dalam masalah. Tapi seperti nya itu mustahil sekarang. "Hahhh..." Minho langsung terdiam saat seseorang membuka pintu-tidak, lebih tepatnya dua orang yang langsung membuat Minho terkejut.

"Hai kelinci kecil." Ucap Jaejoong dengan seringain nya diikuti Yunho di belakang nya yang membawa sebuah suntikan yang mencurigakan.

"Ti-TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

CIAOOOO MINAAA!

Saya gatau mau ngomong apa/? Disini saya mau mengkonfirmasi aja hubungan Minho dengan Suho itu bukan lovers kok wkwk nanti saya jelasin pasti di chapter kapan ya mmm... tunggu aja deh;)

 **So don't forget to leave ur review jebal my dear readers:*** Dan tunggu aja next chap nya! Grazie!


	16. Chapter 15

_'Di-dimana ini? Tempat apa ini? Aku sudah mati?'_

"Eunghhhh..." Minho mengerang pelan setelah kesadaran nya sudah benar-benar pulih. Mata nya yang masih buram berusaha untuk kembali normal dan saat mata itu sudah kembali normal pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat nya adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat usang. Ia bahkan bisa melihat betapa banyak nya debu yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Tapi betapa bodoh nya ia karena baru saja menyadari kalau tangan juga kaki nya di ikat.

"Si-sial..." Minho berusaha menggerak-gerakan tangan nya agar bisa keluar tapi tali simpul itu sangat lah kuat. Minho menggila dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh nya dengan kuat dan kencang agar gadget di kantong nya bisa keluar, agar ia bisa memberitahu Sunggyu kalau ia sedang berada dalam masalah. Tapi seperti nya itu mustahil sekarang. "Hahhh..." Minho langsung terdiam saat seseorang membuka pintu-tidak, lebih tepatnya dua orang yang langsung membuat Minho terkejut.

"Hai kelinci kecil." Ucap Jaejoong dengan seringaian nya diikuti Yunho di belakang nya yang membawa sebuah suntikan yang mencurigakan.

"Ti-TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 15**

 _TIDAKKKK! TOLONG! TIDAKKKKKK!_

"MINHOOOOO!"

"Kyu!"

Mata Kyuhyun seketika terbuka saat mendengar itu, pandangan nya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah menatap nya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara agak serak. Seperti nya ia baru saja bangun-atau mungkin terbangun karena Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya, apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk lalu menatap intens Siwon, meminta sebuah penjelasan yang haruslah teramat sangat jelas. Karena rasa nya ia seperti baru melakukan kejahatan.

"Kau bermimpi buruk seperti nya. Lihatlah betapa kacau nya diri mu." Jawab Siwon sembari mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Ya, Kyuhyun sendiri bisa merasakan betapa kacau nya diri nya. Berkeringat dingin dan pandangan nya sedikit berkunang-kunang.

"Astaga... aku terus memikirkan keadaan dia." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memijit kening nya. Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan alis nya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Dia? Apa maksudmu Minho?"

"Tentu saja! Siapalagi... apa dia baik-baik saja..." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya. Lagi-lagi ia gagal menjadi kapten yang baik di tim divisi nya. Ia telah menghancurkan segala nya.

"Berhentilah menjadi seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Cara mu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Aku tidak suka oke? Aku tau Minho pasti baik-baik saja. Dia kuat Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan. Entah kenapa emosi Siwon menjadi sedikit naik. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

"Hhh... baiklah, kau benar. Aku terlalu berlebihan memikirkan Minho. Ya, dia kuat dan aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan senyum terbaik nya pada Siwon agar Siwon dapat kembali tenang. Sebenar nya Kyuhyun dapat melihat betapa khawatir nya Siwon saat ini terlihat dari mimik wajah nya.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau mengerti juga. Kemarilah." Siwon kemudian menarik pelan badan Kyuhyun kemudian mencium dengan lembut kening Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua insan itu tersenyum senang. Siwon menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri atau lebih tepat nya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun sarapan. Dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon kemanapun ia pergi. Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya saat Siwon memaksa nya untuk diam saat ia akan memasak. Kyuhyun tak akan protes karena ia sendiri sangat ingin mencoba masakan buatan Siwon. Tapi saat Siwon baru akan membuka kulkas, tiba-tiba saja Sunggyu berlari ke arah mereka dengan nafas yang tersengal juga keringat dingin yang mengalir.

"Ka-kapten! Kita harus pergi! Sekarang juga!" Sunggyu berkata dengan nada yang menekan juga memaksa membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap nya bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Su-sunggyu tenanglah, rileks kan dulu tubuh mu lalu kau bisa menjelaskan la-"

"TAK BISA!" teriak Sunggyu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget akibat reaksi Sunggyu. "Mi-minho dia dalam bahaya! Lihatlah!" Sunggyu kemudian menunjukan gadget yang merupakan pemberian Minho. Dapat terlihat sebuah tombol yang menyala dengan warna merah terang.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tau? Dan alat apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang Sunggyu berusaha jelaskan.

"Ah..." Sunggyu langsung terdiam dan juga gugup saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menuntun itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia lupa kalau ia merahasiakan atau lebih tepat nya memalsukan apa yang tengah Minho lakukan. Sunggyu menjadi dilema sendiri haruskah ia memberitahu Kyuhyun juga Siwon apa yang sebenar nya terjadi atau tidak. "A-aku lupa kalau sebenar nya aku telah memasang alat pelacak pada nya dan juga alat sensor jadi jika Minho sedang dalam bahaya maka tombol ini akan menyala menjadi merah."

"Hm... benarkah?" Tanya Siwon sembari menyipitkan mata nya, memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Sunggyu yang entah mengapa semakin terlihat gugup. Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang Sunggyu sembunyikan dari mereka berdua.

"Y-ya! Kumohon percayalah padaku dan kita harus segera bersiap-siap!" Balas Sunggyu berusaha meyakinkan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap nya ragu.

"Baiklah kami akan berganti baju dulu dan mengambil senjata, kau juga bergantilah Sunggyu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap Siwon kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke kamar masing-masing untuk memakain pakaian khas P3 juga mengambil senjata andalan mereka. Dan dengan inisiatif sendiri, Kyuhyun mengambil handphone nya kemudian menghubungi seseorang. "Victoria?"

 _"Kyuhyun? Ya ada apa?"_ Jawab Victoria dari ujung sana.

"Kami ada masalah, sesuatu terjadi pada Minho dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Bisakah kau hidupkan alat pelacak pada jas ku? Aku ingin anda segera meluncurkan bala bantuan karena... aku punya feeling... kalau Choi Seunghyun ada di sana." Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari Victoria di ujung sana. Nampak nya ia sedang berpikir.

 _"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan mengirimkan bala bantuan secepat mungkin."_

"Hahhh... terima kasih banyak, nunna. Aku harus pergi." Saat Kyuhyun hendak mematikan sambungan itu, tangan nya terhenti saat mendengar suara Victoria yang nampak bergetar.

 _"Hey! Kyuhyun..."_

"Ya? Nunna?" Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Victoria melanjutkan ucapan nya yang barusan terhenti.

 _"Berhati-hatilah."_ Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Victoria yang nampak mengkhawatirkan nya.

"Tentu. Aku pasti akan berhati-hati." Dengan itu berakhirlah sambungan telpon itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya kasar, entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat yang sangat amat buruk saat ini. Ia hanya berharap agar firasat buruk nya itu tak menjadi kenyataan.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Sunggyu dengan kepanikan yang sangat kentara di wajah nya. Siwon diikuti dengan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala nya. Tak tahu ingin menanggapi apalagi. "Bagus, ikuti aku!" Perintah Sunggyu dan segera berlari. Kyuhyun saling bertatapan dengan Siwon selama beberapa saat, menyelami pikiran satu sama lain yang sedang kacau balau. Siwon menganggukan kepala nya kemudian mengikuti Sunggyu berlari dengan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh hahhh..."

Sunggyu terus berlari dengan sekencang-kencang nya diikuti oleh Siwon dengan Kyuhyun di belakang nya. Tangan kiri nya menggenggam kuat gadget yang menunjukan tempat dimana Minho berada. Namun sampai saat ini mereka masih tak dapat menemukan satu bangunan pun. Kenapa? Karena mereka telah berlari masuk ke pedalaman hutan.

"Sunggyu! Dimanakah tempat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang membuat uap-uap seperti awan saat sedang berbicara akibat dingin nya cuaca musim salju saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi kapten!" Jawab Sunggyu tanpa melepaskan kontak mata nya dengan gadget di tangan kiri nya.

"Kau terus berkata seperti itu! Rasa nya seperti kita telah berlari selama setengah jam!" Keluh Siwon yang mulai merasa kelelahan. Sunggyu menghentikan acara berlari mereka saat melihat satu bangunan yang nampak usang telah terbengkalai. "Woahhh... rasa nya aku baru seperti berlari marathon." Ucap Siwon sembari menetralkan deru nafas nya yang semakin memberat.

"Kapten lihatlah!" Telunjuk Sunggyu mengacung tepat ke arah sebuah pabrik tua dan tepat saat Kyuhyun melangkah kan kaki nya sekali tiba-tiba saja sebuah lampu menerangi mereka bertiga.

"Uhh apa-apaan ini? Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa! Ini terlalu terang!" Keluh Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tangan nya berusaha menghalau cahaya yang terlalu terang itu.

"Aku pernah mendengar ada sebuah lampu yang akan menyala dengan sendiri nya saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan. Dan kurasa ini salah satu nya." Ucap Siwon yang membuat masuk akal. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam pabrik tua itu. Seketika juga lampu di depan pabrik tua itu menjadi hilang karena tak merasakan ada nya pergerakan lagi.

"Astaga... apa-apaan..." Mereka bertiga seketika terdiam dan memegangi perut mereka, menahan rasa mual saat melihat banyak nya tubuh yang di gantung di langit-langit. Semua tubuh itu memiliki satu kemiripian... tak ada kepala sama sekali.

"Kurasa aku akan sakit." Keluh Siwon lagi sembari berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menghilangkan rasa mual nya yang kentara itu. Kyuhyun yang sama mual nya dengan yang lain masih bisa fokus dengan penglihatan nya, di depan mereka ada dua jalan. Pintu kiri dan pintu kanan yang cukup lebar tapi beberapa detik yang lalu nampak nya Kyuhyun melihat sesosok bayangan yang pergi menjauh.

"Hey hey seperti nya aku melihat sesuatu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan membuat perhatian menuju pada nya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun karena siapa tau jika itu tadi hanya halusinasi Kyuhyun atau mungkin semacam jebakan.

"Ya, aku yakin. Kita harus mengecek nya." Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki pintu kiri itu diikuti dengan Siwon.

"Tu-tunggu dulu kapten..." Sunggyu akhirnya bersuara membuat Kyuhyun juga Siwon menghentikan langkah nya. "Bagaimana jika Minho berada di sisi sebelah sini. Kurasa aku harus mengecek nya."

"Kau yakin? Sendirian?" Ragu Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sunggyu dan dapat terlihat dari mimik wajah Sunggyu betapa bersemangat nya ia hari ini.

"Aku yakin, kapten. Percayalah pada ku." Kyuhyun menepuk dan mengusap-usap pelan bahu kanan Sunggyu. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan tapi ia sendiri tak yakin apakah harus percaya dengan pilihan Sunggyu atau tidak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan hati nya.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau harus berhati-hati. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu dan kau sangat membutuh kan bantuan cepatlah berlari ke arah kami oke?" Sunggyu mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya mendengar semacam persyaratan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Jaga diri mu kapten, Siwon-ssi." Sunggyu kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki pintu sebelah kanan.

"Kau yakin membiarkan nya sendirian?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun, entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat yang amat sangat buruk dengan keadaan mereka yang berpencar seperti ini.

"Itu pilihan yang telah ia buat, aku tak bisa menganggu-gugat nya lagi. Kita doakan saja tak terjadi sesuatu pada nya. Sekarang ayo kita pergi." Baru Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya sekali, lengan nya di tarik ke belakang oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun yang hendak protes tidak jadi melakukan nya saat Siwon sudah berbicara duluan.

"Aku yang berada di depan. Aku tak ingin diri mu terluka." Ucap Siwon dengan nada khawatir nya yang khas dan jika sudah seperti ini Kyuhyun tak bisa protes karena itu akan menjadi percuma.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan Kyuhyun yang sesekali melihat ke arah belakang karena merasa seperti sedang diikuti juga di perhatikan. Selama perjalanan masuk yang dapat mereka lihat lorong tua yang gelap juga lembab. Dan entah mengapa mereka menemukan beberapa kursi pengikat seperti untuk mencoba atau menyiksa seseorang.

"Apakah ini..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan nya saat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang nampak diisolasi dari luar. Dan saat mereka berdua masuk, hal pertama kali yang mereka lihat adalah banyak nya hewan parasit yang didinginkan di dalam sebuah box kecil bening yang sangat banyak.

"Apakah mereka masih hidup?" Tanya Siwon sembari mendekatkan wajah nya pada salah satu box itu. Memperhatikan hewan parasit itu yang hanya diam saja tak melakukan apapun. "Aneh."

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Pertanyaan itu terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun dan dalam otak nya hanya ada dua nama atas pertanyaan nya barusan. Yaitu Jaejoong dan Yunho. "Apa menurutmu-"

"Shhh... aku mendengar sesuatu." Siwon memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk nya tepat di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon untuk menajamkan pendengaran nya dan seperti nya ia dapat mendengar sesuatu yang aneh. "Ayo kita lihat."

Siwon membuka pintu dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Siwon di tarik dengan kuat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang belum mereka ketahui itu.

"Woahhhh!"

"SIWON!"

.

.

.

.

Sunggyu berjalan dengan langkah yang mantap melewati setiap lorong yang ia lewati. Ia harus segera menemukan Minho karena pasal nya gadget yang di berikan Minho mendadak tak bisa di gunakan. Entah tak bisa di gunakan atau bagaimana, warna merah menyala itu tiba-tiba saja hilang dan penanda Minho pun tak muncul di gadget itu. Membuat Sunggyu harus berjalan dengan ekstra hati-hati.

"Tidakkkkkk!"

Sunggyu menghentikan langkah nya saat ia sampai di sebuah pertigaan kecil di lorong itu. Ia dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah sebelah kiri nya.

"Ha-halo?" Ucap Sunggyu ragu-ragu. Dan bukan nya menjawab, suara itu malah semakin berteriak dengan kencang. Sunggyu sangatlah yakin kalau itu adalah suara seorang namja.

"Ahhhh tidakkk! Tolonggggg!"

"Minho? Itukah kau?" Sunggyu kembali bertanya namun suara itu malah tak terdengar kembali. Sunggyu mengarahkan kepala nya melihat ke arah kiri lalu berbalik melihat ke arah kanan. Lagi-lagi ia harus membuat keputusan yang sulit. Ia sangat ingin menyelidiki sumber suara yang telah menghilang itu tapi ia sendiri takut kalau itu hanyalah sebuah perangkap untuk nya.

"Suho?" Sunggyu menghela nafas nya dan lebih memilih untuk menginvestigasi suara tadi. Ia memilih melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah kiri nya. Dia berharap kalau keputusan nya ini tidaklah salah. Sunggyu semakin berjalan masuk dan menemukan sebuah tempat kecil di bawah seperti tempat untuk menyimpan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu seperti nya ada di bawah sana, berusaha mendobrak-dobrak keluar namun tak dapat membuka nya.

"Minho? Suho?" Sunggyu menjongkokan tubuh nya dan membuka penyangga yang ternyata mengunci tempat kecil itu. Sesuatu itu tiba-tiba saja diam saat Sunggyu meraih pintu kecil itu... membuka nya ke atas dan... gelap.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai kalian astaga ff ini hampir mau satu bulan ga di update aaaaa mianhaeyoooo;(( saya sibuk banget minggu-minggu ini, seminggu yg lalu baru selesai uts:( maklumi ya ini saya udah kelas dua belas jadi susah dede mau ngetik-ngetik sama update;(((

 **Berhubungan dengam ff ini yang hampir menyampai ending, bisa tidak saya dapat review yang banyak;( saya tau banyak yang baca tapi ga meninggalkan review kan dede cedih udh cape2 ngetik;( kalau bisa sih kalau udah ending mau review nya di atas 300 nih readers? Bisa ga?;( ga maksa sih cuman ya itu hanya kemauan saya jadi dede pasrah sama kalian;(**

Duh so imut itu wkwk udah ah pokok nya tunggu aja next chap nya! and don't forget leave ur review! Graziieeeeee!


	17. Chapter 16

"Suho?" Sunggyu menghela nafas nya dan lebih memilih untuk menginvestigasi suara tadi. Ia memilih melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah kiri nya. Dia berharap kalau keputusan nya ini tidaklah salah. Sunggyu semakin berjalan masuk dan menemukan sebuah tempat kecil di bawah seperti tempat untuk menyimpan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu seperti nya ada di bawah sana, berusaha mendobrak-dobrak keluar namun tak dapat membuka nya.

"Minho? Suho?" Sunggyu menjongkokan tubuh nya dan membuka penyangga yang ternyata mengunci tempat kecil itu. Sesuatu itu tiba-tiba saja diam saat Sunggyu meraih pintu kecil itu... membuka nya ke atas dan... gelap.

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 16**

Siwon membuka pintu dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Siwon di tarik dengan kuat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang belum mereka ketahui itu.

"Woahhhh!"

"SIWON!"

Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon di tarik masuk ke dalam seperti itu.

CKLEK CKLEK

"Siwon! Kau dengar aku?! Siwon!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak dengan cukup kencang saat pintu itu tak mau terbuka. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun memutar-mutar kenop pintu itu tapi tetap saja tak mau terbuka.

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun menggeram kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu.

DUGH DUGH

Kyuhyun terus membentur-benturkan tubuh nya dengan kuat ke arah pintu itu hingga akhir nya membuat Kyuhyun tersungkur ke depan saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Uhuk uhuk..." Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk saat debu-debu berterbangan dan mulai memasuki pernapasan nya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun kembali berdiri lalu membersihkan pakaian nya dari debu yang menempel begitu saja. Mata nya memutar melihat ke sekitar, mencari sosok berbadan tegap yang sama sekali tak tertangkap oleh mata nya.

"Si-siwon?" Kyuhyun kembali mengitari sekitar nya sembari memanggil-manggil nama pujaan hati nya tapi tetap saja tak ada respon sama sekali dari Siwon. Kaki Kyuhyun memilih untuk berhenti berjalan mengitari sekitar. Ada yang salah dengan tempat ini dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan atmosfir yang terasa janggal sekarang. Ujung mata Kyuhyun menangkap ada nya pergerakan yang cepat dari arah kiri nya. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun tau kalau sekarang ia sedang tak sendirian di tempat itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya, memfokuskan diri nya pada sekitar nya. Merasakan hembusan angin aneh yang seperti nya terus bergerak ke sana sini lalu saat angin itu terasa semakin besar di atas nya, Kyuhyun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindar. Lalu...

BUGH

Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar dari serangan dari atas nya. Dan saat Kyuhyun membuka mata nya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah Yunho yang berhasil meremukan lantai di bawah nya. Setelah melihat Yunho, mata Kyuhyun kembali mengitari sekitar nya kemudian menghela nafas nya.

"Keluarlah. Aku tau kau ada disana, Jaejoong." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap ke atas nya. Suara kikikan dengan nada menyeramkan tiba-tiba saja terdengar lalu muncul lah sosok Jaejoong yang tengah menggelantung dengan keadaan terbalik.

"Ketahuan ya? Kau memang menarik sekali." Ucap Jaejoong dengan seringaian nya yang sangat terlihat dalam keadaan ruangan yang gelap seperti ini.

"Dimana Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas juga pandangan nya yang mematikan. Namun bukan nya ketakutan atau gemetar, Jaejoong justru semakin terkikik. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening nya bingung. Padahal ia tak mengatakan hal yang lucu tapi kenapa Jaejoong malah tertawa seperti itu?

"Tenang saja. Dia aman... bersama Seunghyun." Jawab Jaejoong dengan smirk nya yang langsung membuat mata kanan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi warna merah darah. "Woah woah woah... nampak nya aku berhasil membuat nya marah, Yunho sayang."

"Kalian tak boleh menyentuhnya satu senti pun!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang agak di tekankan. Selanjut nya Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat, hendak menghancurkan Jaejoong namun Yunho segera menghalangi jalan nya membuat Kyuhyun memilih untuk mundur terlebih dahulu.

"Awas kau! Jangan menghalangi ku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis nya yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Yunho. Yunho mengubah mata nya juga menjadi seperti Kyuhyun kemudian memanjangkan kuku-kuku tangan nya.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti... Jaejoong ku..." ucap Yunho dengan suara yang kecil seperti sebuah bisikan, namun Jaejoong masih dapat mendengar itu. Membuat smirk di wajah nya bertambah lebar.

"Cih... kalian memuakkan!" Kyuhyun kemudian membuka koper nya yang berisikan senjata nya yaitu pedang samurai. Kyuhyun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerah Yunho. "Aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua!"

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat seperti kilat-Kyuhyun melesat ke arah Yunho namun entah bagaimana seperti nya Yunho dapat melihat dan membaca pergerakan Kyuhyun. Karena setelah itu setiap serangan Kyuhyun berhasil ia hindari dengan mudah nya. Kyuhyun menghentikan serangan nya untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen yang sangat ia butuh kan sekarang. Ini pertama kali bagi nya merasa kesusahan dan cepat lelah dalam bertarung melawan seorang parasit-atau lebih tepat setengah parasit. Tapi itu bukan nya membuat Kyuhyun gelisah namun justru meningkat kan semangat nya untuk mengalahkan Yunho. Jaejoong yang dapat melihat smirk kecil di wajah Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan senyuman nya.

"Nampak nya ini benar-benar akan menjadi sangat menarik."

.

.

.

.

"Minho? Suho?" Sunggyu menjongkokan tubuh nya dan membuka penyangga yang ternyata mengunci tempat kecil itu. Sesuatu itu tiba-tiba saja diam saat Sunggyu meraih pintu kecil itu... membuka nya ke atas dan... gelap.

"Huh?" Sunggyu menyipitkan mata nya yang sudah sipit itu agar penglihatan nya lebih fokus pada ruangan kecil gelap yang berada di bawah nya. Mata nya menangkap ada nya pergerakan di bawah sana. Tangan nya mulai meraih koper di samping nya dan membuka nya-menghasil bunyi _CKLEK_ yang sangat terdengar itu.

"Arghhhh..." Dengan cepat Sunggyu menghindar dari amukan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Sunggyu meringin pelan sembari memegangi pipi kanan nya yang tergores mengeluarkan darah segar itu. Sosok yang agak mungil itu mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang terkena darah Sunggyu itu. "Su-suho..."

Sosok itu kemudian membalikan tubuh nya, menampakan kedua mata nya yang berwarna semerah darah itu dengan rambut putih nya yang sangat mencolok.

"Kau mengganggu ku." Ucap Suho dengan nada yang sedikit di tekankan itu. Lidah nya terjulur untuk menjilat darah Sunggyu yang ada di tangan kanan nya. "Rasa mu lumayan enak."

"Jangan banyak bercanda!" Sergah Sunggyu sembari mengacungkan sabit nya yang mengkilap tajam itu. "Dimana Minho?" Tanya Sunggyu to the point.

"Minho?" Tanya Suho balik kemudian memiringkan kepala nya. Mata nya melirik-lirik ke arah atas nya-nampak nya sedang berpikir. "Si berisik itu? Aku sudah memakan nya." Jawab Suho dengan polos nya, membuat mata Sunggyu yang sipit itu seketika membulat karena terkejut.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kau pasti berbohong kan?" Tanya Sunggyu kembali yang masih belum pasti dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku. Sudah. Memakan. Dia." Ulang Suho kembali dengan penekanan di setiap kata nya. Tanpa sadar air mata Sunggyu mulai menuruni wajah nya.

"Jangan bercanda... jangan bercanda kau Suho!" Teriak Sunggyu kemudian mengayunkan sabit nya ke arah Suho tapi dengan mudah nya Suho hindari.

"Wah wah wah... nampak nya aku sudah membuat seseorang marah ya." Ucap Suho dengan polos nya. Air mata Sunggyu semakin mengalir dengan deras tanpa ia sadari. Sunggyu terus mengayun-ayunkan sabitnya dengan membabi-buta namun tak ada satu pun yang berhasil mengenai Suho.

"MATI KAU MATI! TAK PEDULI KAU DULU REKAN KU ATAU BUKAN! MATI KAU!" Amarah Sunggyu akhirnya tak tertahankan dan ia pun semakin mempercepat tempo serangan nya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sunggyu menghentikan semua serangan nya dan terdiam. Tangan satu nya yang bebas memegang perut nya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalirkan darah yang sangat banyak. Mata nya takut-takut melirik ke bawah dan dapat dilihat oleh nya sayatan yang sangat besar. Sabit di tangan satu nya terjatuh, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sunggyu yang oleng ke depan.

"Hahh hahhh..." Nafas Sunggyu menjadi memberat karena itu. Mata nya pun menjadi sedikit agak berkunang-kunang dan mendadak semua yang ia pandang bagaikan berembun. Suho berjalan mendekati Sunggyu kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Seperti nya aku akan mendapatkan makanan yang sangat enak kali ini." Ujar Suho dengan smirk yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah nya.

"Ja-jangan... Suho..." lirih Sunggyu dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk nengeluarkan darah. Suho kemudian berdiri lalu memanjangkan kuku-kuku jari tangan nya, bersiap untuk mencabik-cabik Sunggyu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Selamat makan." Sunggyu memejamkan mata nya erat-erat. Ia tak ingin melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada diri nya. Namun selama beberapa detik, Sunggyu tak merasakan apapun pada nya atau pergerakan dari Suho. Atau ini salah satu rencana jahat nya? Setelah memberanikan diri nya sendiri, Sunggyu kemudian membuka mata nya yang langsung membuatnya seketika terkejut.

"Su-suho..." Saat ini dihadapan nya terpampang kepala Suho yang sudah terpenggal. Sunggyu berusaha menggerakan tubuh nya namun apa daya nya ia tak bisa. Ia akan semakin menyakiti diri nya jika terus mencoba bergerak.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Sunggyu namun tak ada respon sama sekali. Ia tau ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakang nya tapi ia tak sempat melihat siapa pelaku nya. Karena kesadaran nya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Ungh..." Siwon mengerang pelan sembari membuka kedua mata nya yang terasa amat sangat berat itu. Tangan nya terangkat untuk memegangi kening nya yang terasa pusing itu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling nya. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Ghhh..." Siwon menutupi mata nya dari debu yang berterbangan karena sebuah palu yang lumayan besar terjatuh dari atas. Tapi itu bukanlah palu yang tak ia ketahui-karena itu adalah palu yang merupakan senjata milik nya.

"Cepatlah bangun." Ujar seseorang dari atas sana yang tengah bergelantungan pada sebuah rantai. Siwon mendecih pelan sembari berusaha untuk berdiri. Kaki nya entah mengapa sangat lemas kali ini.

"Choi Seunghyun." Siwon berjalan mendekati palu yang besar yang baru saja Seunghyun lemparkan kemudian mengangkat nya. Walaupun Siwon sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima nya tapi ia masih sanggup mengangkat senjata milik nya itu.

"Cepatlah... aku tak sabar ingin melawan mu!" Teriak Seunghyun menggelegar kemudian terbang dari atas sana melesat ke bawah ke arah Siwon. Tapi dengan cepat Siwon memindahkan diri nya hingga tempat nya tadi berdiri menjadi rusak karena Seunghyun telah mendarat di sana.

"Aku juga tak sabar ingin segera memenggal kepala mu!" Balas Siwon tak mau kalah lalu dengan cepat menghantamkan palu nya yang berhasil di hindari Seunghyun. Siwon kembali melakukan usaha nya yang tadi tetapi tetap saja Seunghyun dengan lincah nya berhasil menghindari serangan nya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Ku kira kau itu kuat! Tapi ternyata kau lemah! Sampah!" Ujar Seunghyun membuat Siwon semakin naik darah mendengar nya. Siwon kemudian menambahkan kembali kecepatan menyerang nya namun bukan nya ia berhasil mengenai Seunghyun justru Seunghyun lah yang berhasil mengenai diri nya. Seunghyun berhasil menghantam punggung Siwon dengan kepalan tangannya yang sekeras baja itu.

"Ohok..." Siwon memuntahkan darah yang bersimbah banyak di tanah. Siwon mengelap bekas darah yang mengalir di dagu nya kemudian menatap berang ke arah Seunghyun.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Siwon berjalan mendekati Seunghyun dengan langkah terseok-seok dan lagi Siwon berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh Seunghyun hanya dengan sekali pukulan.

"Sungguh tidak mengasyikan." Ucap Seunghyun sembari menguap lebar saat melihat Siwon yang tak kunjung berdiri setelah terduduk akibat Seunghyun barusan. Siwon menatap Seunghyun dengan pandangan dingin nya saat ia melihat Seunghyun tengah bersiap-siap untuk kembali menghajar nya namun seketika Siwon terkesiap saat Seunghyun terlempar ke samping. Mata Siwon memandang lekat seseorang dalam jubah hitam yang sama sekali tak bisa ia lihat wajah nya.

"Siapa kau? Berani nya kau mengganggu!" Teriak Seunghyun marah karena acara nya diganggu begitu saja. Seunghyun segera melesat meloncat ke arah pria berjubah hitam itu. Tapi siapa sangka pria berjubah itu bergerak lebih cepat daripada Seunghyun-pria berjubah itu lalu meninju muka Seunghyun hingga kembali terlontar ke belakang. Siwon terkesiap saat pria berjubah itu kemudian mengambil palu nya dan menyeret nya mendekati Seunghyun. Siwon membulatkan mata nya saat kepala Seunghyun menjadi hancur akibat hantaman palu dari pria berjubah itu.

"Si-siapa sebenar nya dirimu?" Tanya Siwon namun pria berjubah itu bukan nya menjawab tapi justru menyuruh Siwon untuk mengikuti nya. Siwon dengan perlahan mengambil senjata nya dan dengan langkah terseok-seok mengikuti pria berjubah itu yang menuntun nya pada suatu tempat yang aneh.

"Sunggyu!" Siwon segera mempercepat langkah nya mendekati Sunggyu yang terkapar di atas tanah. Siwon memeriksa Sunggyu yang ternyata masih hidup. Mata nya kemudian beralih melihat-lihat ke sekitar dan ia tak menemuka pria berjubah itu lagi. Pandangan nya kemudian beralih menatap kepala seseorang yang sudah terpenggal dengan penuh sesal.

"Semoga kau tenang di sana... Suho..."

.

.

.

.

 _DUGH_

Kyuhyun terhempas ke udara setelah Yunho berhasil menendang nya tepat di bagian bawah dagu nya. Tubuh nya kemudian terjun bebas menghantam tanah di bawah nya yang keras, debu juga dingin itu. Banyak sekali luka yang telah ia dapat dari pertarungan ini. Lebam-lebam yang dengan cepat nya berubah menjadi warna keunguan dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kau keras kepala..." ucap Yunho kemudian mulai memukul-mukuli wajah Kyuhyun tanpa ampun hingga Kyuhyun terpental kembali ke belakang. "Apa dia mati?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedaritadi hanya diam di atas memandangi mereka berdua bertarung. Jaejoong menyipitkan mata nya saat tak terlihat ada nya pergerakan dari Kyuhyun yang sudah tumbang. Yunho kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun yang terkapar di atas tanah lalu mengepalkan tangan nya-bersiap untuk menghancurkan kepala Kyuhyun. Namun pukulan nya dapat di tangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini dia yang kutunggu..." bisik Jaejoong dengan smirk yang muncul di wajah nya. Yunho terhempas ke belakang akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menatap senang Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah sekarang. Mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi putih, lalu kuku-kuku tangan nya yang berubah menjadi hitam dan semakin tajam. Terakhir mata kanan nya yang merah itu mengeluarkan darah yang semakin membuat Jaejoong tak sabar ingin memakan Kyuhyun.

"Mati mati mati mati mati..." Kyuhyun terus mengulang kata-kata itu yang terdengar bagai alunan melodi yang indah di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremas rambut kepala nya pelan kemudian menatap Yunho yang menggelengkan kepala nya pada diri nya.

"Maaf Yunho..." Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan meloncat. Melesat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih mengulangi kata-kata 'mati'. "Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memakan nya!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai kalian astaga ff ini udah satu bulan ga di update aaaaa mianhaeyoooo;(( saya sibuk banget, maklumi ya ini saya udah kelas dua belas jadi susah dede mau ngetik-ngetik sama update;(((

 **Berhubungan dengan ff ini yang hampir menyampai ending, bisa tidak saya dapat review yang banyak;( saya tau banyak yang baca tapi ga meninggalkan review kan dede cedih udh cape2 ngetik;( kalau bisa sih kalau udah ending mau review nya di atas 300 nih readers? Bisa ga?;( ga maksa sih cuman ya itu hanya kemauan saya jadi dede pasrah sama kalian;(**

Duh so imut itu wkwk udah ah pokok nya tunggu aja next chap nya! and don't forget leave ur review! Graziieeeeee!


	18. Chapter 17 & Epilogue

"Ini dia yang kutunggu..." bisik Jaejoong dengan smirk yang muncul di wajah nya. Yunho terhempas ke belakang akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menatap senang Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah sekarang. Mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi putih, lalu kuku-kuku tangan nya yang berubah menjadi hitam dan semakin tajam. Terakhir mata kanan nya yang merah itu mengeluarkan darah yang semakin membuat Jaejoong tak sabar ingin memakan Kyuhyun.

"Mati mati mati mati mati..." Kyuhyun terus mengulang kata-kata itu yang terdengar bagai alunan melodi yang indah di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremas rambut kepala nya pelan kemudian menatap Yunho yang menggelengkan kepala nya pada diri nya.

"Maaf Yunho..." Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan meloncat. Melesat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih mengulangi kata-kata 'mati'. "Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memakan nya!"

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

.

 **Parasyte**

 **Inspired by manga Tokyo Ghoul:re**

.

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Adventure & Mystery

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sunggyu, Victoria Song, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, YunJae** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

Don't like don't read!

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 17**

"Maaf Yunho..." Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan meloncat. Melesat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih mengulangi kata-kata 'mati'. "Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memakan nya!"

Mata Kyuhyun beralih menatap Jaejoong lalu mencekik leher nya saat ia sudah dekat dengan nya. "Akhhh..." ringis Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun berhasil menghalau nya. Kyuhyun mengangkat Jaejoong ke udara, memperhatikan nya dengan cermat. Memiringkan kepala nya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hahh? Jauhkan tangan mu sehingga aku dapat memakan mu!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan cepat, liur pun tak dapat ia hentikan saat berbicara. Beberapa tetes liur nya bahkan mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi nampak nya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu.

"Memakan ku? Tapi aku yang akan memakan mu terlebih dahulu." Balas Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah polos juga bibir yang agak di majukan ke depan. Seharus nya wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu terlihat lucu tapi pada saat ini, tak terlihat kesan lucu sama sekali.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram leher Jaejoong semakin menguat, berusaha untuk melepaskan kepala Jaejoong dari tubuh nya. Tapi kegiatan Kyuhyun kembali disela oleh Yunho yang hampir mengenai wajah Kyuhyun dengan tinju nya. Jaejoong terhempas ke depan namun segera di tangkap oleh Yunho. "Kau tak apa-apa?" suara Yunho terdengar sangat kecil bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Aku semakin bergairah untuk memakan nya Yunho... kau harus mendapatkan nya..." ucap Jaejoong sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap sekitar nya dengan bingung. Yunho menganggukan kepala nya lalu membiarkan Jaejoong berdiri dengan sendiri. Yunho memberanikan diri berjalan ke hadapan Kyuhyun kemudian meninju pipi kanan nya.

"Makanlah aku..." Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong juga Kyuhyun menatap diri nya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Jaejoong yang menatap nya dengan penuh rasa terkejut, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Makanlah aku tapi kau harus berjanji setelah itu biarkan Jae memakan mu" lanjut Yunho kemudian menarik rambut Kyuhyun dengan keras tapi tetap pandangan berbinar itu tak hilang dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari membulatkan mata nya saat Yunho menatap nya dengan lekat.

"Begini bagai-"

"Aku... tak suka... orang seperti ini... aku benci..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah membanting Yunho ke tanah. Dengan kaki nya yang meninjak punggung Yunho sudah cukup membuat nya kesusahan untuk bergerak. Kyuhyun menatap nyalang bagian belakang Yunho lalu ia menancap-nancapkan kuku nya yang sebelum nya sudah di panjang kan. Menancap menarik menancap menarik-berkali-kali ia lakukan itu hingga akhirnya ia membuat kepala Yunho putus.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Yunho dan menatap mata nya yang belum tertutup itu. "Aku tak suka kauuuu..." rajuk Kyuhyun kemudian melempar kepala Yunho ke sembarang arah, seperti membuang sampah saja. Jaejoong yang melihat kejadian itu sama sekali tak bergeming bahkan berkedip. Tapi beberapa detik setelah nya, ia mengeluar suara tertawa yang menggema ke segala arah.

"Ahahahaha! Akhirnya! Akhirnya dia menghilang juga! Terima kasih pada mu..." ucap Jaejoong sembari memegangi perut nya yang seperti dikelitiki itu. "Hahhh... dari dulu aku ingin memusnahkan nya. Dia... banyak mengatur diri ku tapi dia sangat berguna. Dan sekarang ia telah tiada, aku bisa memakan mu dengan sepuas nya tanpa ada yang meminta atau bahkan mengganggu. Cho Kyuhyun... jadilah milikku!" Teriak Jaejoong lalu kembali melesat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?"

Siwon melihat ke sekeliling nya saat ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang tak terlalu jelas dari mana datang nya dan tak jelas juga siapa yang barusan berteriak. Mata nya kembali beralih ke arah Sunggyu yang masih terkapar dengan susah bernafas itu. Sunggu sedang sekarat. Jika Siwon tak melakukan sesuatu dengan segera maka bisa dipastikan kalau nyawa Sunggyu akan menghilang. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Siwon mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi seseorang yang pasti dengan cepat akan mengirimkan bantuan.

 _'Halo?'_ Tanya suara di sebrang sana.

"Victoria-ssi..." lirih Siwon yang sedikit membuat Victoria agak terkejut saat mendengar nya karena itu pertama kali untuk nya mendengar Siwon seperti itu.

 _'Siwon? Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?'_

"Tim kami... sekarat. Kami berada di sebuah pabrik tua yang kami sendiri tak tau dimana keberadaan nya. Choi Seunghyun dan..." Siwon berhenti sementara hanya untuk melihat penggalan kepala seseorang sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya yang terpotong. "Suho telah berhasil di eksekusi."

Victoria terdiam di ujung sana. Ada sedikit rasa sedih saat mendengar berita mengenai Suho tapi bagaimana lagi, Suho sudah menjadi parasit dan tugas mereka lah untuk mengeksekusi nya. _'Kerja bagus. Bagaimana dengan keadaan yang lain nya?'_

"Sunggyu sedang sekarat, aku dan Kyuhyun berpencar. Jadi aku tak tau bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini." Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di sana karena Siwon merasa tak becus untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. "Dan Minho, aku juga tak tau bagaimana kondisi nya sekarang." Lanjut Siwon yang tak ingin membuat permasalahan Minho semakin lebih jauh.

 _'Baiklah kalau begitu, hidupkan alat pelacak dari ponsel mu dan aku juga tim bantuan akan segera datang ke sana.'_

"Dan satu lagi Victoria-ssi..."

 _'Apa itu, Siwon?'_

"Disini adalah sarang nya parasit."

.

.

.

.

 _BUGH_

Hidung Jaejoong seketika retak saat Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikan nya dengan melayangkan tinju nya tepat di wajah Jaejoong. Dan setelah terjatuh kembali ke tanah bukan nya merasa kesakitan, ia justru tertawa bahagia. Saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke depan untuk menghampiri Jaejoong, seseorang dengan jubah hitam nya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menghalangi jalan nya. Jaejoong semakin melebarkan smirk nya saat tau siapa yang datang menghalangi Kyuhyun.

"Kau menghalangi..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak sembari menatap tidak suka ke arah orang berjubah hitam itu. Dan seketika Kyuhyun langsung terdiam saat orang berjubah itu berbicara.

"Kapten tenanglah."

 _DEG_

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya yang setengah nya berwarna merah itu. Kuku-kuku nya kembali berwarna putih dan seperti semula, lalu rambut nya yang memutih kembali berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca menatap wajah asli di balik tudung berwarna hitam itu.

"Mi-minho..." suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun menatap Minho yang berada di depan nya dengan tidak percaya. Tubuh nya semakin pucat saja, rambut hitam nya yang indah sekarang sudah berwarna putih dan terakhir yang paling membuat Kyuhyun terkejut adalah mata kanan Minho yang berwarna merah seperti milik nya. "Mi-minho... apa yang terjadi pada mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

Minho tersenyum kecil, melihat reaksi kapten tim nya terhadap perubahan nya. "Cerita nya panjang, kapten."

"Minho! Cepat! Berikan dia padaku!" Perintah Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkejut.

"Mi-minho... apa kau..." Kyuhyun tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaan nya karena ia kembali di buat terkejut saat Minho menajamkan kuku-kuku tangan nya.

"Ahaha! Ya! Dia dengan bodoh nya datang kepada ku dan daripada dijadikan santapan kami, dia malah merengek untuk dijadikan setengah parasit agar bisa bersama dengan Suho. Bukankah dia orang terbodoh yang ada di muka bumi ini?" Kyuhyun terus menatap lekat Minho yang masih belum mau menatap nya, seperti nya Minho memang melakukan apa yang Jaejoong katakan.

"Kau salah." Ucap Minho yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut mendengar nya. Minho menatap Jaejoong dengan nyalang sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Aku melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang bisa menyelamatkan tim ku. Aku tak ingin melihat salah satu dari tim ku mati lagi! Dan kapten..." Minho menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang diam tertegun. "Maaf, aku telah mengeksekusi Seunghyun dan... Suho."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya. "Tidak, maaf karena membuat mu melakukan itu, Minho."

"Tidak apa-apa, kapten. Sekarang kapten diam saja, biar aku yang mengatasi ini." Dan saat Minho hendak berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, Kyuhyun mencekal tangan nya.

"Tidak, hari ini kau sudah melalui banyak hal. Biarkan aku yang melawan nya kali ini." Minho tersenyum sebentar sebelum melepas cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"Biarkan aku saja, kapten. Aku mohon." Melihat Minho yang nampak nya bersikeras ingin melakukan nya, membuat Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan Minho.

"Oh jadi ini balas budi mu huh?" Jaejoong berucap sarkastik sembari menatap Minho yang mulai berjalan mendekati nya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Memperhatikan betapa mengerikan nya sisi Minho yang baru ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memperhatikan sekitar nya dan sesekali membenarkan Sunggyu yang sedang ia papah di belakang. Siwon dengan susah payah membawa segalon bensin di tangan kiri nya. Untuk apa? Ia berniat untuk membakar habis tempat terkutuk yang berisikan banyak parasit itu. Dengan langkah tertatih dan pelan-pelan, Siwon mengitari pabrik tua itu. Membasahkan setiap jalan yang ia lewati dengan bensin ditangan nya. Hingga akhirnya Siwon dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang nampak sangat kacau seperti baru saja terjadi peperangan hebat. Dan mata nya dapat menangkap Kyuhyun yang tengah terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggil Siwon dan seketika itu juga lamunan Kyuhyun langsung buyar. Dialihkan pandangan nya pada Siwon yang berjalan cepat ke arah nya.

"Si-siwon?! Apa yang terjadi pada Sunggyu? Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Panik Kyuhyun saat melihat Sunggyu yang nampak tak berdaya di belakang Siwon.

"Ia terluka parah, aku sudah memanggil bantuan untuk segera datang. Dan..." Siwon menghentikan perkataan nya sebentar lalu memperhatikan sekitar nya. "Apa... kau yang membuat kekacauan ini?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun ikut memperhatikan sekitar nya, memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang penuh dengan cipratan darah. Membuat Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Kyuhyun memperhatikan Minho yang telah berhasil mengeksekusi Jaejoong menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Kyuhyun tak tau kalau sekarang Minho bisa berbuat sekeji itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun tau Jaejoong memang layak di eksekusi namun seperti nya cara Minho dengan membuat tubuh Jaejoong hancur menjadi bagian-bagian kecil sangatlah salah._

 _"Mi-minho..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara kecil namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Minho. Minho mengalihkan pandangan nya kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun._

 _"Semua nya sudah beres sekarang." Ucap Minho tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajah nya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya dan masih menatap lekat Minho._

 _"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Apa kau akan kembali menjadi pembasmi parasit?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point yang langsung membuat mimik wajah Minho berubah._

 _"Aku tak mungkin kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini dan... pasti Sunggyu tidak memberitahu kejadian asli nya ya?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening nya bingung. "Kejadian asli apa?"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk membuat Suho kembali pada kita. Suho benar-benar sudah ku anggap adik sendiri kau tau kapten? Tapi Suho yang dulu sudah tak ada dan bodoh nya aku baru menyadari nya sekarang. Dan lihat apa akibat nya... aku malah berubah seperti ini ahahaha..." Minho tertawa miris membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya iba. Ya, Kyuhyun pernah dengar kalau Minho dan Suho adalah dua orang yang selamat saat terjadi pembantaian parasit di distrik 10. Minho kehilangan adik nya saat pembantaian itu terjadi hingga akhirnya ia melihat sosok Suho sebagai sosok adik baru bagi nya._

 _"Tapi tenang saja..." lanjut Minho yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatap nya. "Aku akan menjadi bayangan P3, aku akan membantu membasmi para parasit dari belakang. Bukankah itu terdengar keren?" Tanya Minho antusias yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengembangkan senyum nya._

 _"Ya, itu terdengar keren."_

 _"Kapten..." Minho mengambil tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menjabat nya. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama nya selama ini. Jaga diri mu baik-baik." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya kemudian melepas jabatan tangan mereka._

 _"Kau juga. Jaga diri mu baik-baik."_

 _Minho berjalan terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ah dan satu lagi, tolong rahasiakan mengenai diri ku ya?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan setelah nya ia menatap punggung Minho sebelum akhirnya Minho menghilang._

 _Flashback End._

.

.

.

.

"-hyun? Kyuhyun!"

"Ah y-ya?" Kaget Kyuhyun setelah terbangun dari lamunan nya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah berapa kali ia panggil tadi tetap saja tak menyahut.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Semua nya sudah terkendali sekarang. Lebih baik kita segera keluar dari tempat ini." Kyuhyun hendak berlari keluar sebelum pertanyaan Siwon membuat nya berhenti.

"Tunggu Kyu! Bagaimana dengan Minho?" Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ma-maaf Siwon tapi..." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke arah Siwon dengan mata yang di buat berkaca-kaca seolah ia akan menangis. "Tapi ia sudah tak terselamatkan." Bohong Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Aku turut berduka. Kalau begitu ayo kita segera keluar." Ucap Siwon yang disetujui oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat mereka berdua berlari keluar dari pabrik itu dengan Siwon yang sesekali berhenti untuk membenarkan letak Sunggyu di punggung nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada di luar. Siwon mengeluarkan korek api dari kantung celana nya kemudian menyalakan nya.

"Kita harus membakar tempat ini agar parasit-parasit itu tidak dapat keluar." Usul Siwon yang nampak nya disetujui Kyuhyun. Siwon melemparkan korek api nya ke arah aliran bensin yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum nya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap pabrik tua yang mulai terbakar itu. Banyak sekali yang ingin mereka katakan tapi nampak nya lidah mereka terasa kelu hingga akhirnya bala bantuan pun tiba.

.

.

.

.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian di pabrik tua itu.

Sunggyu yang dalam keadaan kritis sudah kembali pulih seperti semula. Ia sempat membuat kegaduhan saat mengetahui kabar bahwa Minho telah tiada. Mereka semua percaya bahwa Minho telah tiada dengan Kyuhyun yang memberi tau bahwa jasad Minho ikut terbakar dengan pabrik itu. Kyuhyun tau yang ia lakukan ini salah tapi itu semua adalah keinginan Minho.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pembasi parasit. Begitu juga dengan Siwon yang mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk berhenti karena setelah nya mereka sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Yaitu menikah.

"Choi Kyuhyunnnn..." panggil Siwon sembari memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk menyiram tanaman di rumah baru mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar yang membuat Siwon mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Kau lihat berita tadi? Sunggyu kembali menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena berhasil membasmi banyak parasit di distrik 1." Lanjut Siwon lalu membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap nya. Siwon tak suka jika tidak di perhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ah benarkah? Syukurlah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut kemudian tersenyum. Siapa sangka Sunggyu menjadi semakin hebat dalam kurun waktu satu tahun. "Dan kenapa kau tak bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan glare nya yang hanya mendapat kekehan dari Siwon. Sekarang mereka memiliki pekerjaan baru. Siwon menjadi penulis novel sedangkan Kyuhyun menjadi barista di kafe dekat rumah mereka. Mereka lebih suka pekerjaan mereka yang sekarang, lebih tenang. Walaupun tak di pungkiri Kyuhyun harus susah payah agar tak ketahuan kalau ia adalah setengah parasit.

"Sebentar lagi ya? Aku sedang ingin bersama mu." Rajuk Siwon sembari menciumi pipi istri nya yang bertambah chubby itu.

"Aniya aniya, jika kau mau bersama ku cepat selesaikan dulu pekerjaan mu. Aku akan ke supermarket sebentar dan pekerjaan mu harus sudah selesai saat aku kembali, arra?" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mendorong Siwon agar menjauh.

Siwon menghela nafas nya lalu menganggukan kepala nya dengan lemas. "Arra arra."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada Siwon. "Jadilah anak baik dan aku akan memberikan hadiah pada mu... di ranjang." Kyuhyun mengerling sebentar pada Siwon sebelum pergi menuju supermarket. Lalu dengan cepat Siwon berlari menuju kamar nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati pertokoan menuju supermarket yang lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka. Dan mata nya memandang bingung kerumunan orang yang berada di depan gang kecil. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu orang disana.

"Tadi sempat ada pertarungan parasit dengan seorang berjubah hitam dan parasit itu kalah." Jawab orang itu yang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Orang berjubah?" Kaget Kyuhyun lalu memperhatikan bagaimana jasad parasit yang tengah di periksa oleh P3 yang baru saja datang. Angin tiba-tiba saja menerpa Kyuhyun dengan kuat, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak keatas. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap seseorang dengan jubah nya di atas atap sebuah gedung toko. Walaupun jarak mereka jauh tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyuman pria berjubah itu yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah nya menuju supermarket. Ia tak perlu kuatir lagi dengan parasit di sekitar nya karena ia tau pasti pria berjubah itu selalu disana melindungi nya. Minho akan selalu melindungi mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 _._

.

haiiii omaygadhhh akhirnya ending juga wkwkwk maafkan kalau ending nya terkesan terburu-buru ya tapi memang begitulah ending nya dan maaf soal update yang lama-_-

Saya mau berterima kasih banyak buat para readers yang setia membaca juga meninggalkan review nya untuk FF ini. Semoga ending ini juga mendapatkan review yang setimpal ya nyeheheheeeee.

Tunggu aja dengan karya saya selanjutnya dan jika kalian ingin tau kelanjutan FF **UNTIL DAWN** saya bisa di temukan di wattpad saya ya yaitu **www dot wattpad dot com lalu slash** **user/senpaibaek**

Sekian dari saya dan sekali lagi terima kasih. saya tunggu review nya untuk ending chapter ini.

Grazie!


End file.
